Condenados
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: El amor estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero la historia los condenaba... SiriusxNarcissa. Esta es MI VERSIÓN de la verdadera historia sobre el único amor de Sirius Black...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son una creción de J.K Rowling y yo sólo los uso para mejorar la historia. :p**

**ADVERTENCIA!: en éste fic Narcissa tiene la misma edad que Sirius y sus amigos, el resto de las edades estarán intactas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black, yo maté a Sirius Black…!

El infernal canto de Bellatrix aún resonaba en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, en un intento de deshacerse de aquella horrenda melodía. Juntó las manos sobre su regazo, adoptando la aristocrática pose que solía usar por costumbre, aunque su rostro ya no demostraba frialdad ni repugnancia hacia todo lo que la rodeaba; no, ahora sus ojos, usualmente fríos e indiferentes, mostraban el peso de una enorme y profunda tristeza, adornados por los estragos que el llanto había dejado en su níveo rostro.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su pálida mejilla, lágrima que se apresuró a limpiar; las apariencias aún eran lo más importante y no podía permitirse ser débil, mucho menos ahora que Draco la necesitaría más que nunca.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió con un ligero chirrido; Narcissa ni se inmutó, simplemente se enderezó sobre su asiento retomando su fría expresión característica, mirando hacia el frente sin demostrar demasiado interés en el recién llegado.

— Buenas noches, Narcissa— saludó el recién llegado, cordialmente.

— Albus— Contestó tajante.

El viejo director tomó asiento frente a ella, detrás de su enorme escritorio; lucía cansado, abatido, pero aún así le brindaba una cálida sonrisa, teñida con un tinte de tristeza.

— Curiosa noche escogiste para hacerme una visita, Cissy— comentó tranquilamente, sopesándola con la mirada— Estoy seguro de que estas al tanto de lo ocurrido hoy en el Ministerio…

— Lo estoy. Es por eso que he venido— hizo una breve pausa—, quiero ver a mi hijo.

— Sí…me lo imaginaba… ¿una píldora ácida?— la elegante mujer negó con suavidad, haciendo un ligero ademán con la mano.

— Fue muy triste lo sucedido…— volvió a hablar el director—. Pero sé que para ti fue más doloroso que para nadie, incluso si el joven Draco supiera…

— Por favor, Albus— lo cortó con voz suplicante, algo muy extraño en ella—. Quiero ser yo quien le dé la noticia a mi hijo…

El hombre asintió con suavidad, dedicándole una comprensiva mirada.

— ¿Sabes? Draco es muy parecido a ti, pero cuando sonríe, me recuerda a su padre… ha heredado muchas cosas de él; como sus gestos, su manía de ser el centro de atención y su habilidad para buscar problemas…

Narcissa sonrió débilmente debido a lo absurdo del asunto. Nadie, además de ella y Albus Dumbledore, había notado aquellos detalles.

— Incluso sus ojos… tan vivos y salvajes, son idénticos a los suyos— dijo con pesar, pero dándose cuenta al instante de su pequeña indiscreción. Sin embargo, la señora Malfoy pareció no molestarse ante el comentario.

— Lo sé… pero su carácter es débil…y eso lo heredó de mí—. Se lamentó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a caer.

— ¡Tonterías Cissy! Tú eres y siempre has sido una mujer valiente, y lo sabes mejor que nadie… el amor por tu hijo te hizo más fuerte, y así pudiste cuidar de él. Aunque no comparto las enseñanzas que Lucius le inculcó, sé que el Joven Draco encontrará su propio camino, como tu primo lo hizo—. Dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza al recordar a Sirius— ¡Pero ya no quiero seguir entreteniéndote con mis cosas de viejo senil!— exclamó de pronto, haciendo un ademán al notar que la rubia mujer no podría contener las lágrimas por mucho más—. Puedes pasar a verlo— declaró—. Supongo que recuerdas el camino a las mazmorras, ¿verdad?

— Sí—. Contestó con simpleza, poniéndose de pie—. Muchas gracias, Albus—. Dijo con toda sinceridad mientras el anciano hizo otro ademán, restándole importancia.

Ella se puso de pie, arreglándose elegantemente el fino vestido.

— Cissy— la llamó antes de que abandonara su despacho, haciéndola girarse levemente para observarlo.

— Siento mucho lo de Sirius…—. Narcissa se tensó al oír el nombre de su primo— y lo de tu esposo, aunque eso era algo predecible…—. Comentó con algo de pesar en la voz.

— Gracias…—. Musitó débilmente, bajando la mirada, volteando para irse una vez más.

— Y, Narcissa— volvió a alzar la vista para observar al director— respecto al joven señor Malfoy… sé que no es asunto mío, y no es que me guste meter las narices donde no me llaman, pero… tal vez, quizá, sería bueno que él supiera la verdad de una vez…

Narcissa se tensó al instante y el anciano sonrió, débilmente, haciendo otro gesto para, una vez más, restarle importancia al asunto.

— Ya vete, Cissy, no quiero retrasarte más.

Narcissa Malfoy asintió, algo contrariada, y salió del despacho de Dumbledore, encarrilándose diestramente por los corredores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Aún no amanecía afuera, por lo que los extensos pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos y sólo eran iluminados por la débil luz de las antorchas.

La delgada y estilizada figura de la señora Malfoy se desenvolvía con gran elegancia, haciendo resonar sus tacones en la fría piedra, los cuales hacían eco en aquel abandonado corredor que la llevaría hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin; su túnica y su largo vestido ondeaban con cada paso que daba al igual que su lacio y largo cabello platinado, que caía como una cascada por sus hombros hasta más debajo de su cintura y brillaba con los últimos rayos de luna que se filtraban por una pequeña claraboya.

Se ubicó fácilmente a pesar de la oscuridad y del hecho de que no transitaba por allí desde hacía mucho tiempo; después de todo, había recorrido los mismos pasillos abrigada bajo el manto de la oscuridad una infinidad de veces en su época de estudiante.

Cruzó el umbral de la sala común con la contraseña que Severus la había dado minutos antes de su entrevista con Dumbledore; el lugar estaba vacío, como era de esperarse, y caminó hasta dar con la habitación de su hijo. Draco no compartía el dormitorio debido a que en Slytherin los prefectos tenían sus propias habitaciones. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble con extremo cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo; la tenue luz de las antorchas del pasillo irrumpió en el oscuro recinto, marcando su sombra dentro de la habitación. Sobre la cama de doseles color verde oscuro pudo distinguir la delgada y larga figura de su hijo tendido bajo las mantas del mismo color, respirando acompasadamente.

Se acercó a él con cautela; Draco volteó su cuerpo hacia ella gruñendo entre sueños pero sin despertar, y su madre se detuvo para verlo dormir (cosa que no hacía desde que él era pequeño) y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su hijo se veía tan apacible cuando estaba dormido… como un niño pequeño; hasta se veía tierno, al igual que su padre; de hecho, le recordó mucho a él cuando ambos eran jóvenes y soñadores…

Volvió a sonreír; Dumbledore tenía razón: Draco cada día se parecía más y más a él; en sus gestos, en su forma de ser… cada día la esencia de su padre se hacía más y más presente en su persona, y ella lo notaba, aunque nadie más pudiera hacerlo.

Suspiró con pesar. Había otra cosa en la que Dumbledore tenía razón: él merecía saber la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera, y quizá ya era tiempo de que le contara su verdadera historia…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**


	2. Cómo comenzó nuestra historia

**Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a J.K Rowling… blablabla…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Como comenzó nuestra historia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró, descansando el codo en la ventanilla y recargando la cabeza sobre su palma.

Observó de reojo hacia el andén en donde su hermano menor aún seguía saludando, reparando atentamente en la gran cantidad de niños y niñas que subían al tren, ataviados con pesados baúles. Agitó su mano perezosamente despidiéndose de él por enésima vez y suspiró con pesar: mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado, después de todo ése sería su primer año en Hogwarts y su familia, o mejor dicho su madre, había pasado todo el verano recordándole que como todo Black debía ser aceptado en Slytherin, y a pesar de que Sirius era totalmente consciente de la historia de su familia, la idea de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes no lo entusiasmaba tanto como debería. Él era distinto, todos sabían eso, y sólo una persona lo aceptaba tal y como era, por eso, su mayor miedo era perderla…

Tan metido en sus reflexiones estaba que no se percató de la presencia de otra persona en el compartimiento. Abrió súbitamente los ojos sentir unos suaves labios posarse sobre su mejilla y rápidamente se giró para encontrarse con una personita más que conocida para él, brindándole una bonita sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar violentamente.

— Un Galeon por tus pensamientos— dijo la niña alegremente.

— ¡Ho-hola Cissy!— balbuceó, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

Narcissa soltó una musical risilla, le encantaba ver a su primo sonrojado.

— ¿Un Galeon?, pff, yo creo que no valdrían ni un solo knut—. Dijo su otra prima, Bellatrix, mordaz, saliendo de detrás de su hermana menor—. Hola, sanguijuela—. Gruñó a modo de saludo, parándose frente a él, dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el asiento de enfrente sin ninguna elegancia, típico de ella.

— Hola Featrix— contestó en el mismo tono, recuperando su palidez natural— ¿Regresas otro año? Creí que debiste graduarte hace dos años…— la chica sólo bufó con molestia como respuesta, observándolo con tedio para luego girar su mirada gris hacia la ventanilla.

—En fin…— suspiró la niña de cabellos rubios, arrodillándose sobre su asiento al lado de Sirius— ¿en que estabas pensando?— insistió.

—Yo… sólo pensaba en…Hogwarts. ¡Sí, claro! En Hogwarts…— mintió.

Bellatrix enarcó una ceja con escepticismo; no obstante, Narcissa pareció no darse cuenta de su mentira.

— ¡Ah! ¡Será genial! Seremos compañeros, ¡ambos iremos a Slytherin y podremos estar todo el tiempo juntos!— exclamó su prima menor, tomándolo del brazo para aferrarse a él.

—Sí…— murmuró, algo contrariado, mientras Bellatrix le dirigía una retorcida mirada de regocijo. Había algo en las palabras de Narcissa que le oprimían el corazón; esa mañana había tenido un presentimiento, y el comentario de Cissy solo empeoraba la sensación.

— ¡Oigan Bella, Cissy, Lucius Malfoy nos espera en su compartimiento!— un chico, más o menos de la edad de la mayor de sus primas, asomó su pelirroja cabeza para llamar a Bellatrix, sin siquiera reparar en Sirius.

—Oh, sí— la castaña se puso de pie al instante— Vámonos Cissy. "Siri" de seguro querrá hacer nuevos amigos…

Su hermanita se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie también.

—Lo siento Sirius… pero Lucius nos invitó a su compartimiento hace un rato… así que no podemos rechazarlo— informó, con una sonrisa— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Tendremos el resto del año para estar juntos…

Narcissa se despidió con una mano, siendo arrastrada por Bellatrix fuera del compartimiento. Él sólo las observó irse, hasta que las perdió totalmente de vista.

Al cabo de unos segundos suspiró con pesar, redirigiendo sus ojos hacia la ventana, a la vez que los últimos alumnos subían al Expreso.

—Oye, amigo, ¿está ocupado?— se giró hacia la entrada, viendo a un chico de gafas y despeinado cabello negro parado en la puerta, con su baúl a un lado.

—No, adelante— fingió una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el otro joven, que entró al compartimiento, acomodando su equipaje para luego sentarse en el lugar vacio frente al suyo.

—Hola, mi nombre es James Potter, y voy en primero— informó el niño, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

—Sirius— correspondió el gesto, estrechando su mano—. Y también es mi primer año…

El niño sonrió, apretando con fuerza su mano.

—Entonces, algo me dice que podremos ser amigos…— sonrió, sacando una caja de ranas de chocolate del bolsillo de su túnica azul— ¿quieres?

—Sí, claro— tomó una de las ranas, comenzando a desenvolverla.

—Oye... Sirius, ¿verdad?— él asintió— ¿ya pensaste en que casa estarás?

Sirius negó con la cabeza, masticando su rana de chocolate.

— ¡Pues yo sí!— afirmó James— iré a Gryffindor, como mi padre…

Lo escuchó atentamente, girándose hacia él.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?— inquirió, con auténtica curiosidad— ¿y si te seleccionaran en otra casa?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no me molestaría estar en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff— comentó distraídamente— aunque no quisiera terminar en Slytherin… esa casa está llena de puros magos tenebrosos— fingió un escalofrío, haciendo reír a Sirius—. En cambio, ¡a Gryffindor asisten los valientes!— aseveró, blandiendo una espada invisible en el aire.

Continuaron con la conversación. Sirius se sentía cada vez más cómodo con su nuevo amigo.

En un momento, una niña pelirroja y un chico algo sombrío les hicieron compañía; cuando el chico sombrío le dijo a la niña que debía ir a Slytherin, James no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación, al igual que él. Eso provocó que los niños se ofendieran y se fueran del compartimiento, mientras ellos reían.

En verdad le agradó James Potter. Él era distinto de toda la gente a la que había conocido antes, y sólo esperaba que pudieran seguir siendo amigos en el futuro; gracias a él, se dio cuenta de que cualquier casa sería buena, con excepción de la casa de las serpientes.

.

.

— ¡Black, Narcissa!— la estridente voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en todo el Gran Salón.

— ¡Te veré en nuestra mesa!— susurró alegremente al oído de Sirius, soltando el agarre de su mano para avanzar hacia el frente entre los demás niños que esperaban su turno. Él sintió como un gran vacío cuando su prima soltó su mano; aquello fue como una señal.

La niña caminó dando pequeños saltitos. No había ni una pizca de miedo o nerviosismo en su bonito rostro.

Se sentó en el taburete sin vacilar, acomodando su larga melena platinada detrás de sus hombros con suma elegancia. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ella con el sombrero seleccionador en las manos y antes de que tocara su rubia cabeza, éste gritó fuerte y claro:

— ¡SLYTHENIN!

Y todos en esa mesa estallaron en aplausos mientras Narcissa se ponía de pie para caminar con un gesto de autosuficiencia hacia su nueva mesan a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros.

Entonces llegó su turno.

— ¡Black, Sirius!

Se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, y comenzó a caminar con paso dudoso hasta el taburete, sintiendo como se le revolvía el estómago.

Al sentarse, vio a James Potter haciéndole una seña afirmativa con el pulgar, y luego volvió la vista al frente, expectante.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!— exclamó ahora el deslustrado sombrero, y la mesa de los leones, adornada de rojo y dorado, también estalló en aplausos y vítores.

Sirius sonrió satisfecho, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando sus ojos grises cruzaron miradas con otros de un azul intenso que lo observaban con tristeza.

De nuevo la presión en su pecho, sólo que esta vez la punzada era más dolorosa.

Ese sería el último día que Sirius compartiría con Narcissa.

Durante el primer año, además de a su amigo James Potter, conoció a Remus Lupin. Los dos niños eran de su casa, y se habían convertido en grandes y únicos amigos, los cuales, estaba seguro, de que no le agradarían a su madre.

Los tres entablaron una gran amistad. Él ya no se sentía solo, por lo menos no en Hogwarts, pero aunque aprendió a fingir que no le interesaba la indiferencia de su prima, el desprecio en el rostro que antes sólo le ofrecía sonrisas siempre le provocaba un gran dolor, aunque con el correr de los días ése dolor se transformó en rabia, y la rabia se transformó en apatía.

Sirius y Narcissa actuaban como desconocidos, cada uno por su lado, él con sus nuevos amigos y ella con Bellatrix y su pandilla. Para todo el colegio no era un secreto que los primos Black se odiaban, pero lo que todo el colegio no sabía era que había mucho más detrás de aquellas miradas de odio…decepción por un lado y resentimiento por el otro…

.

.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo que es más bien como una introducción. El próximo será más largo…**

**¿Dudas? ¿Críticas? ¿Recomendaciones?**

**Todo será agradecido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. El duelo de medianoche

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**El duelo de medianoche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡SLYTHERIN!— gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Todos en esa mesa estallaron en aplausos ante el primer elegido para su casa en la selección de ése año.

El moreno se levantó del taburete y caminó a paso lento y elegante hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Giró levemente la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de los leones, hasta que su mirada se topó con unos ojos grises idénticos a los suyos. Alzó el rostro, altivo, y sonrió en una mezcla de orgullo y superioridad para luego voltear bruscamente y recomponer su habitual fría expresión.

—Wow…y ahí va el ultimo Black…— murmuró James Potter con desgano mientras observaba su distorsionado reflejo en una cuchara.

Sirius solo emitió un pequeño gruñido indiferente, observando cómo su hermano tomaba asiento en la mesa de las serpientes entre Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy; poco le importaba lo que ocurriera con Regulus, además, era obvio que él iría a Slytherin como todos a lo largo de la historia de los Black. Después de todo, el pequeño ¨Reggie¨ siempre había sido el preferido de su madre por ser ¨el perfecto Black ¨como Walburga lo había llamado alguna vez, y si antes su madre hacia diferencia entre ellos, ahora la cosa no mejoraría…

Con sorpresa vio como Regulus reía con Narcissa, no maliciosa ni fingidamente, como solían ser todas las sonrisas que Sirius había visto en él. No, esta vez era una sonrisa sincera lo cual desencajo aun más a su hermano mayor. Su hermanito era usualmente introvertido y serio, aún cuando era pequeño, y verlo sonreír sin malicia era algo que rara vez sucedía…aunque Sirius había notado que desde que él se alejó de Narcissa ( la única Black, además de su otra prima, Andrómeda, con quien había establecido un lazo) Regulus había estado actuando algo extraño, sin contar que él y Narcissa habían fortalecido su relación durante el último año.

Le gustaba pensar que su hermano era una clase de ¨remplazo¨ suyo, pero en su interior no podía evitar sentirse molesto, aunque jamás admitiría eso.

_**Sirius P.O.V**_

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro de aburrimiento, recargándome perezosamente sobre el libro abierto de Cuidado De Criaturas Mágicas. A mi derecha James parecía dormitar sobre su propio libro y frente a nosotros, un concentrado Remus, rodeado de libros, pergaminos y plumas de diferentes colores, devoraba las páginas de su ejemplar, deteniendo su lectura de tanto en tanto para tomar notas en un trozo de pergamino.

Fruncí el ceño resoplando un mechón azabache que amenazaba con obstruir mi visión para luego observarlo leer, jamás entendería la fascinación de Remus por los libros.

—Oye Remus, ¿ya acabaste?— preguntó de pronto James, alzando la barbilla sobre las páginas de su libro con expresión cansina y los anteojos algo chuecos; se veía tan gracioso que tuve que contener una carcajada.

Remus bufó antes de contestar, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—Falta poco…—declaró suavemente, anotando unas palabras con letra despatarrada sobre el pergamino.

— ¡ESO DIJISTE HACE 15 MINUTOS!— señaló mi mejor amigo exageradamente ganándose una reprimenda de parte de la bibliotecaria que lo hizo callar con un chistido. Y de nuevo tuve que contener la risa.

Remus se encogió de hombros sin mirarnos, volviendo a su lectura. Yo ya comenzaba a sentirme inquieto; todo el mundo sabía que James y yo no podíamos estar demasiado tiempo quietos, o haríamos una de las nuestras…

—Hace un lindo día afuera…— suspiré, mirando por la ventana con nostalgia; apelar a la lástima era algo que siempre funcionaba con Lupin.

Lo observé atentamente esperando su reacción que tardó unos minutos en llegar. Suspiró con cansancio, masajeó el puente de su nariz y con tono condescendiente nos dijo:

—Bien…— suspiró de nuevo—. Pueden ir afuera si quieren…yo terminaré con la redacción y luego se las presto…

No esperamos a que se arrepintiera; tomamos nuestras cosas a una velocidad increíble y nos despedimos de Remus desde la puerta de la biblioteca saliendo de allí antes de que Madame Pince nos regañara por ruidosos.

.

.

—Estoy aburrido…— declaró James, recostado sobre el césped afuera del castillo.

—Yo también…creo que es hora de una broma— sonreí con malicia—. ¿Qué material tenemos?

James se sentó sobre la hierba, comenzando a buscar en los bolsillos de su túnica mientras yo lo observaba a la expectativa; tardó unos segundos antes de sacar un petardo de su bolsillo.

—Petardo moco-murciélago—. Informó un tanto decepcionado.

—Eso servirá por ahora…— dirigí una rápida mirada a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Y quien será la víctima hoy…?— volví a sonreír con malicia, sólo que ésta vez, acompañado por mi cómplice.

—A ver…busquemos a un Slytherin…— a lo lejos, divisamos a un chico vestido con una túnica de Slytherin, de cabello rubio y bastante alto, acercándose al lugar en donde estábamos. James y yo tuvimos la misma idea al instante, pero cuando el chico estuvo más cerca lo reconocimos como Lucius Malfoy, alumno del séptimo curso, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, prefecto, premio anual y mago tenebroso por excelencia. Volvimos a mirarnos y descartamos la idea al instante; éramos osados y casi nunca pensábamos en lo que hacíamos, pero aun no éramos lo suficientemente suicidas.

El sujeto Malfoy pasó por nuestro lado, acomodándose arrogantemente su lacio cabello hacia atrás, dirigiéndonos una mirada despectiva y algo tenebrosa, pero ni James ni yo nos inmutamos; no porque fuéramos muy valientes, sino porque habíamos perdido el instinto de supervivencia hacía rato…

De nuevo nos habíamos quedado sin víctima para nuestra broma, pero la situación no duró demasiado: agradeciendo nuestra buena suerte vimos como ese bicho raro de Snape salía del castillo, caminando solo por el mismo lugar por donde lo había hecho Malfoy. Ni siquiera tuvimos que mirarnos para confirmarlo, ya habíamos hallado a nuestro conejillo de indias preferido.

Casi sin poder contener la risa James encendió el petardo y con una gran habilidad lo arrojó hacia Snape quien apenas si se había percatado. El artefacto explotó y una verde capa de viscoso moco de murciélago cubrió al bicho raro de pies a cabeza en un instante.

No lo resistimos y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas; yo me sostenía el estomago y James estaba en cuatro patas golpeando el suelo con una mano. Todos los alumnos que estaban por allí también estallaron en carcajadas, y nosotros, alimentados por las risas de los otros, reímos aun más fuerte, tan concentrados en nuestro asunto que no nos dimos cuenta de que un furioso Snape se había acercado, con la cara llena de mocos y la varita en alto. James dejó de reír al instante al sentir la punta de la varita de Snape hundiéndose en su mejilla y rápidamente se puso de pie. Yo lo imité, con mi varita en alto también.

— ¿Lo crees muy gracioso, verdad Potter?— escupió la serpiente con odio, hundiendo aún más la punta de su varita en la mejilla de mi amigo, amenazante.

—No te atrevas Snape—. No supe de donde saqué el valor para enfrentarlo sin que mi voz temblara; aquello se estaba poniendo feo…

El bicho raro bufó con sorna.

—Pobre Potter…necesita que su amiguito lo defienda…— gruñó como burlándose de nosotros; su voz temblaba, pero algo me decía que no de miedo; era como si estuviera conteniéndose con todas su fuerzas de hacer algo extremadamente estúpido, lo cual me incomodó ligeramente, pero aun así no retrocedí ni un milímetro.

—Eres un asqueroso cobarde Potter…

— ¡Te lo advierto Snape!— la voz me salió algo aflautada, pero aún así, mantuve la guardia en alto, apuntándolo; no soporto la tensión, y mi voz suele fallarme en situaciones como esa. Sin embargo, el idiota parecía estar ignorándome, lo que sólo me molestó aun más.

— ¡Severus!— ¡gracias a Merlín había nos había interrumpido!

Giré la cabeza para ver a Evan Rosier (uno de los idiotas que solía seguir al bicho raro), uno de nuestros compañeros de clase; un chico rubio y demasiado alto para su edad, acercarse, con rostro serio y los brazos cruzados, caminando calmadamente entre el grupo de alumnos que se había reunido a ver el espectáculo. Snape aflojó ligeramente la presión sobre la mejilla de James, que hasta el momento permanecía inmóvil, pero yo no bajé la guardia. Rosier caminó hacia su amigo, ignorándonos (¡como odio que hagan eso!), y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole unas palabras. Snape pareció algo reacio al principio, pero luego sonrió ligeramente y al fin bajó su varita, aunque yo no lo imité, era más que sabido que no se podía confiar en un Slytherin.

— ¿Qué pasó, Snape? ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora?— le espetó mi amigo. Ése James en verdad no aprende.

—Cierra la boca, Potter—. La estridente voz de Rosier se dejaba oír por primera vez. Esa voz grave si que infundía respeto—. Y tú— Me observó fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules— Baja la varita.

No hubiera querido, pero al instante obedecí, relajando los brazos y dejando que toda la tensión cayera junto con ellos a mis costados.

—Bien…— volvió a hablar— como yo lo veo, estaban a punto de atacarse…— tras decir eso frunció levemente el ceño— vayan si son idiotas— sentenció calmadamente, tan calmado que casi abrumaba— eso hubiera sido una estupidez— sacó un pañuelo verde del bolsillo de su túnica para alcanzárselo a Snape— límpiate— ordenó con voz firme, y la sabandija obedeció— Potter— James alzó la vista hacia él— apostaría lo que fuera a que tu comenzaste con todo este alboroto— yo iba a protestar pero la serpiente me silenció con un gesto… ¡maldición! De nuevo obedecí.

— ¿Y que si así fue…?— gruñó James con voz ahogada; mi amigo no se dejaría amedrentar por el imponente rubio.

Evan Rosier sonrío de medio lado, de una manera tenebrosa que no me agradó en absoluto.

—Ésa es una ofensa muy grave…— dramatizó Rosier— debería acusarte con la profesora Mc Gonagall… sin embargo, de nada serviría meter a los profesores en esto, ¿cierto?— su tono condescendiente me erizó la piel— Tú has insultado la honra de mi buen amigo Severus, y creo, que sólo hay una forma de solucionarlo…— hizo una breve pausa, sin borrar su extraña sonrisa— un duelo— soltó al fin, observándonos con altivez.

A James y a mí se nos desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Un duelo? ¡Ese Rosier si que estaba loco!

— ¿Qué me dices, Potter…?— ¡maldita sea! Ahí estaba ignorándome de nuevo— ¿aceptas, o eres un **cobarde**?

—_Oh, oh —_. Pensé.

Si había algo que nunca podrían decirle a James Potter era cobarde; ese era un disparador para que mi impulsivo amigo cometiera una verdadera idiotez, y parecía que Evan Rosier lo sabía.

—Claro que acepto—. Declaró, solemne—. Elige el lugar y la hora— Se acercó a él, desafiante. Yo solo lo miré sin poder creer lo valiente que mi amigo se había vuelto de pronto.

Rosier amplió su sonrisita socarrona antes de hablar.

—Será hoy a la medianoche, aquí, en la entrada del castillo— Señaló el lugar con la cabeza. Aquello no me olía a nada bueno…— tú contra Sev, elige a tu padrino y allí te veremos…a menos que te acobardes…

A ése chico sí que le gustaba provocar.

—Allí estaremos—. Contestó mi amigo, entre dientes. Rosier dio un paso hacia adelante alzando las cejas y James tuvo que retroceder. El Slytherin sonrió satisfecho al igual que Snape (el cual me había olvidado que estaba ahí) y ambos se alejaron empujando a los alumnos que se atravesaban en su camino, dejándonos solos, y algo confundidos.

Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquella situación olía a problemas, pero para James y para mí el orgullo estaba en juego, y no nos planteábamos las consecuencias de nuestra estupidez con demasiada claridad…

.

.

Obviamente James me escogió como su padrino.

A las once y media estábamos listos para salir rumbo a la entrada del castillo. Remus (la voz de nuestras conciencias) como era de esperarse se opuso firmemente a que hagamos tal estupidez, pero como sabia que como siempre no lo escucharíamos no insistió y solo se fue a dormir diciendo que cuando nos expulsaran tendría más espacio en la habitación. Peter nos apoyó fielmente y quiso acompañarnos a toda costa; a mí no me agradó la idea, ni siquiera me agradaba Pettigrew, pero James aceptó a pesar de que le pedí que no, diciéndome:

—Cuanto más público, mejor…

No había escapatoria ya. La noticia del duelo de medianoche se había esparcido rápidamente entre los alumnos, por lo que durante la tarde James había sido el centro de atención, cosa que él adoraba, y varios alumnos tanto de Gryffindor como de otras casas se habían agolpada cerca suyo a la salida de la clase de pociones solo para desearle suerte. Si mi amigo se regodeaba en el éxito aun sin haber ganado, ni quería imaginarme lo que sería si por una de esas casualidades llegara a ganar.

No es que le tuviera miedo a Snape, nada más lejos de eso, pero había algo tan tenebroso en ése bicho raro que hacía que me preocupara por Potter.

— ¿Están listos?— preguntó entre sonrisas, antes de salir de la sala común. Se veía seguro de sí mismo, pero aun así yo sabía que estaba asustado…

Los tres (James, Peter y yo) nos cubrimos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, (una capa extraordinaria en mi opinión, la cual nos había ayudad a salir bien librados de cientos de nuestras andadas) bajamos de la Torre Gryffindor por caminos alternos, intentando evitar a Filch y a su horrenda mascota y cuando llegamos al lugar acordado aun faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche. Snape y su padrino aun no habían llegado, pero supusimos que eso era porque aun faltaban unos minutos…

Las 12 en punto…12:05 minutos…12:10…y nada.

Los tres nos sentamos recargándonos contra la pared dejando la capa a un lado, esperando.

— ¿Y donde están? – inquirió Peter de pronto; James se encogió de hombros mientras seguía jugando con su varita, pasándola de una mano a otra perezosamente.

Yo suspiré apoyando un codo sobre mi rodilla y recargando la cabeza sobre mi palma. Comenzaba a pensar que nos habían engañado, pero cuando iba a informárselo a mis compañeros unos pasos ligeros comenzaron a resonar por el corredor; alguien se acercaba.

Nos pusimos de pie al instante, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien: solo se oían los pasos de una persona cuando nosotros esperábamos a 2 como mínimo. Mis amigos parecieron percatarse también ya que James sacó la capa al instante, volviendo a cubrirnos a los tres. Nos agolpamos contra la pared a la expectativa. Ninguno se atrevía a respirar, aquello no pintaba nada bien…

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Los tres miramos hacia el final del corredor, por donde no tardó en aparecer una pequeña y delgada figura caminando entre la oscuridad, demasiado pequeña para ser un profesor, y demasiado alta para tratarse de Flitwick, el problema ahora era saber quién era….

— ¿Narcissa?— no pude evitar demostrar mi sorpresa al ver a mi prima frente a mí, vestida con su uniforme al igual que yo, el cabello suelto que brillaba con los pocos rayos de luna que se filtraban al recinto al igual que el pálido rostro y los ojos azules acero. Ella movió la cabeza al oír mi voz, y sin pensar en lo que hacía salí de debajo de la capa de James para descubrirme, mientras mi compañeros me susurraban por lo bajo que no lo hiciera, pero no les hice caso. Narcisa al fin clavó su mirada en mi rostro y una mueca de duda disfrazada de indiferencia se formó en su rostro. Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa de verla allí.

— ¿Qué haces **TÚ** aquí?— dijo con hastío, enfatizando la palabra tú.

Yo me crucé de brazos, observándola indiferente; hacia más de un año que no hablamos y cuando volvíamos a hacerlo ella actuaba tan despectiva, eso me molesto, pero a la vez me divirtió ligeramente. Ése era un juego que podían jugar dos.

— ¿Yo? Mas bien, ¿Qué haces **Tú** aquí, Cissy?— usé el apodo cariñoso que solía usar con ella cuando éramos amigos, y con deleite vi como sus ojos, hasta ese momento indiferentes, demostraban un ligero brillo de rabia.

— ¡No me llames así, idiota!— exclamó, amenazante. Nunca la había escuchado molesta; aquello sin dudas era punto para Sirius— Y dime, ¿donde están mis amigos?— exigió saber, olvidándose de toda educación.

— ¿Con es boquita dices mamá?— contraataqué insolentemente, enarcando una ceja. Ella se veía cada vez más furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Suspiré con desgano. Aquello seria aburrido si mi prima no iba a contraatacarme.

— ¿En donde están mis amigos?— insistió entre dientes.

— ¡¿Y a mí qué?! ¡Tus amigos son unos cobardes!— respondí con sorna—. Ni siquiera se presentaron…

Ante lo último su gesto cambió y pareció más relajada.

—Qué bueno que no hicieron una estupidez…— susurró para sí misma, sin embargo yo la oí.

—Si…lo que digas—. Respondí indiferente— ¡Pero no me has dicho que demonios haces tú aquí!— Insistí yo, llamando su atención nuevamente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—. Ladró. En verdad ya no le caía bien a mi prima.

—Pfff, da igual—. Respondí de la misma forma y cruzándome de brazos.

Ella se disponía a irse, pero en ese momento nuestra ¨amable¨ charla se vio aterradoramente interrumpida.

— ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡¿QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS FUERA DE LA CAMA A ESTAS HORAS?!— se me heló la sangre al instante, y por su rostro, pude ver que a mi prima le pasaba lo mismo.

Con mucho miedo giré la cabeza para encontrarme con la fúrica mirada de Mc Gonagall detrás de aquellos gruesos lentes.

¡MALDICIÓN! Aquello había sido una trampa de los Slytherins, sin dudas. Pero de seguro los muy imbéciles no contaban con la presencia de Narcissa en aquel lugar.

—Síganme—. Ordenó la profesora con voz firme, haciéndonos sobresaltar al instante y obedecer con la mirada baja, comenzando a caminar detrás de ella. Aquello no podía terminar bien…

Antes de alejarnos voltee hacia el lugar en donde mis amigos seguían agazapados contra la pared. Vi la hebilla de unos de los zapatos de Peter brillar con un tenue rayo de luna y bufé con resignación. Estaba seguro de que yo pagaría los platos rotos esta vez…Aquellos dos me debían una.

.

.

.

.

**Dejen Reviews para saber si les gustó el capitulo gente! O.O bye!**


	4. Castigados con el enemigo

**Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen…**

.

.

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Castigados con el enemigo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atravesó la sala común 2 minutos después de la medianoche; para su buena suerte, y como era de esperarse, no había nadie asomándose por allí, de modo que no corría riesgo de ser descubierta.

Caminó con extrema cautela hasta salir de las mazmorras; ésa tarde había oído de boca de unos idiotas de Hufflepuff acerca de ese estúpido duelo entre Severus y ese mediocre de Potter, y de que Evan sería su padrino y por supuesto, la noticia le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría: sabía que si sus amigos eran descubiertos serian expulsados, ya que cometerían una gravísima falta al reglamento. Aunque trató de disuadirlos, ninguno quiso escucharla, solo le dijeron que no se metiera, por lo que, armándose de todo el valor que poseía, decidió intervenir, olvidándose de todo sentido de la auto preservación, y haciendo gala de toda su determinación de Slytherin; la aterraba ser descubierta, pero no podía dejar que su primo Evan y Severus fueran expulsados, por más estúpidos que pudieran ser a veces.

Se acercó tan rápido como pudo, y con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, a la entrada del castillo, en donde sabía que se llevaría a cabo el bendito duelo. Estaba enojada, furiosa, no podía creer que tanto Evan como Severus cometieran tal estupidez; pero sabía que la culpa de todo debía ser de esa molestia de Potter. Todo el mundo sabía que tanto Potter como sus amigotes encontraban cierta satisfacción en mortificar al pobre Severus Snape y, como ella lo veía, éste algún día reaccionaria.

Llegó al lugar designado, pero, con sorpresa, vio que no había nadie allí: ni sus amigos, ni Potter. Nadie.

Bufó con molestia al pensar que podía haber oído mal o que ellos ya se habían ido a otra parte, y se disponía a marcharse cuando de pronto oyó una voz a sus espaldas:

— ¿Narcissa?— ésa voz… se sorprendió al instante, y volteó intentando disimular su sorpresa para enfrentar a su primo Sirius.

¡¿De dónde diablos había salido él?!

— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?— dijo con hastío, enfatizando la palabra tú. Él se cruzó de brazos, observándola indiferente; hacia más de un año que no se hablaban y, francamente, Narcissa esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo en lo que le restara de vida.

Él la observó algo molesto, pero, extrañamente, la situación pareció divertirlo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué haces **Tú** aquí, _Cissy_?— usó el apodo cariñoso con el que su familia solía llamarla, y al que ella estaba tan acostumbrada; pero, oírlo de su boca, aunque ya lo había hecho antes, ésa vez le produjo una increíble rabia; ellos ya no teníamos tanta confianza como para que aceptara que la llamase así, y se lo hizo saber:

— ¡No me llames así, idiota!— gruñó en su tan acostumbrado tono amenazante. Narcissa rara vez demostraba alguna otra emoción que no fuera indiferencia, pero el sólo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Sirius bastó para hacerle hervir la sangre—. Y dime, ¿dónde están mis amigos?— exigió saber, olvidándose de toda educación y protocolo, no harían falta con él.

— ¿Con es boquita dices mamá?— le contestó el heredero Black, con un tonto tonito burlón.

— ¿En donde están mis amigos?— insistió la niña de Slytherin entre dientes.

— ¡Y a mí que! ¡Tus amigos son unos cobardes!— respondió con sorna—. Ni siquiera se presentaron…

Ante lo último, la niña rubia relajó su expresión, y se permitió suspirar, aliviada.

— Qué bueno que no hicieron una estupidez…— susurró para sí misma; aquello, sin duda, le quitaba un peso de encima.

— Sí… lo que digas—. Al parecer él la había oído—. Pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí?—. Insistió también, haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente, aunque ella no estaba dispuesta a responder.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia—. Masculló amenazadoramente, dándole a entender que no le agradaba hablar con él.

— Pfff, da igual—. Respondió de la misma forma, cruzándose de brazos.

Narcissa volvió a bufar con algo de rabia contenida, y se disponía a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, pero en ese momento una estridente voz resonó a sus espaldas, helándole la sangre al instante.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES DOS FUERA DE LA CAMA A ESTAS HORAS!?— por su rostro, pudo ver que Sirius se veía igual de asustado que ella. Reconoció esa voz al instante y un horrendo escalofrío le recorrió la espina…

Ese Sirius sólo le traía mala suerte…

.

.

.

**Sirius P.O.V**

.

.

McGonagall nos guió por los oscuros corredores hacia su despacho. Una vez estuvimos dentro, nos dio un pequeño discurso acerca del reglamento y esas cosas que estaba tan acostumbrado a oír cada vez que me atrapaban haciendo alguna broma, por lo que, prácticamente, podía repetir palabra por palabra lo que ella decía.

¡La cara de Narcissa era todo un poema! Se notaba a leguas que jamás había sido castigada, después de todo, ella era la ¨señorita perfección¨, por lo que una mancha en su expediente no le caería nada bien, aunque fuera una tan pequeña… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Como me hubiera gustado tener una cámara en ese momento! Ella había cambiado esa expresión arrogante que usaba todos los días por una de total terror, y casi suplicante por algo de piedad. Ése momento sería inolvidable…

— Señor Black…— era tiempo del regaño individual; voltee rápidamente hacia la profesora, pero me arrepentí al instante al verla enfundada en su arcaico camisón de holanes, cubierta por una bata de terciopelo color escarlata. Era una imagen graciosa, pero algo traumatizante… ¡ningún alumno debería ver a su profesor en ropas de cama! Tuve que contener una carcajada o me iría peor—. Señor Black…— repitió con tortuosa calma— ¿por qué no me sorprende de usted…?— enfatizó, acomodándose los anteojos. Ésa era una escena ya vivida para mí, así que no me dejé amedrentar por su penetrante mirada sobre mis hombros.

— ¡Qué puedo decirle, profesora…!— dije en tono inocente, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros— soy muy popular y tengo una reputación que mantener…— sonreí con mi típica sonrisita encantadora, la cual nunca surtió efecto en McGonagall, pero si había que hacer el ridículo, había que hacerlo bien, ¿verdad?— y si me permite decírselo, profesora— otra vez yo y mi incapacidad de cerrar la boca en momentos tensos— luce encantadora esta noche… ¿se hizo algo en el cabello?

McGonagall ni se inmutó y Cissy dejó escapar un grito ahogado por mi osadía. See… ésta, definitivamente, era una de esas ocasiones en las que me pasaba de la raya…

— Buen intento, señor Black, pero no podrá comprarme con tontas adulaciones, y lo sabe—. Me regañó severamente.

— ¡Oiga! Está rompiendo mi corazón, ¿lo sabe? ¡Esto podía traumarme de por vida, profesora!— Narcissa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal atrevimiento (no la culpo, los Slytherins son todos unos aburridos) y McGonagall frunció el ceño, aunque pude ver que un pequeño brillo de diversión bailaba en sus oscuros ojos; sabía que esa mujer me adoraba en el fondo…

— Muy gracioso Black, pero no podrá librarse del castigo que merece… y en cuanto a usted…— ahora observó fijamente a Narcissa, quien ahogó otro gritito— ¡francamente me sorprende de usted, señorita Black! Una alumna tan dedicada y de conducta intachable… me decepciona que haya elegido seguir los pasos de su primo.

Narcissa no dijo nada, pero comenzó a hiperventilar y por un segundo creí que se desmayaría ahí mismo, pero McGonagall no le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

—¡Bien!... espero que entiendan que debido a su falta deberán recibir un castigo ejemplar…— tuve que contener otra carcajada al ver como mi prima bajaba la cabeza como un niño chiquito al que acaban de regañar; esa imagen era impagable.

— ¡Perfecto!— Exclamé— ¿a quién hay que asesinar, profesora?— dije en mi mejor tono de idiota; quería romper un poco con la tensión del momento, no por mí, sino por Cissy; no es que quisiera ayudarla, ¡qué va! Sólo que… si ella se desmayaba, ¡¿quién creen que tendría que cargarla hasta la enfermería?! Sólo era eso.

La profesora ahogó una discreta risilla, pero luego pareció pensar un buen castigo durante unos segundos de incomodo silencio; yo la miré con mi mejor carita de _yo-no-fui_, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, usando aquel gesto que tanto conmovía a la profesora Sprout… debo agregar que soy todo un experto haciendo estas caras…

— Su castigo…— comenzó a decir mi querida profesora—. Será limpiar la plata del salón de trofeos, ¡sin magia, señor Black!— me dijo antes de que hablara.

Ésa mujer sí que me conocía.

Yo suspiré con resignación y Narcissa parecía querer morir allí mismo; realmente no quería imaginarme la cara de tía Druella en cuanto supiera que su pequeña favorita se había unido al club de los castigados; francamente esa mujer me aterra.

— Mañana durante el desayuno les diré la hora en que tomarán su castigo— afirmó en tono solemne— Pueden retirarse. Yo acompañaré a la señorita a las mazmorras—. Informó— y usted— me miró fijamente a través de sus gruesos anteojos, cruzándose de brazos— usted espere al señor Filch para que lo acompañe a la torre. No vaya a ser que se tiente y deba sumarle otro castigo…

Sonreí con inocencia, viendo como llevaba a Narcissa fuera de su despacho y al instante Filch entró a la habitación.

— Hola, Filch— saludé con voz aburrida, saliendo delante de él por el umbral.

— ¡Para ti soy el señor Filch, mocoso!— me gritó, frotándose la repugnante nariz.

— Sí, lo que digas— contesté en tono neutral; me agradaba hacer enfadar a la gente, y Filch era uno de mis víctimas preferidas.

Ésa noche dormí poco. No estaba enfadado con James ni Peter, después de todo, me descubrieron por mi culpa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el castigo con mi prima… en los dos años que llevo en Hogwarts me han castigado decenas de veces junto a James, Peter, y ocasionalmente Remus nos hacia compañía, pero nunca con otra persona.

Aquello sería raro….

.

Después del desayuno la profesora McGonagall se acercó a mí en la mesa y me informó que tomaría mi castigo esa misma tarde en la sala de trofeos.

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y a la 5 en punto ya estaba en la puerta del salón de trofeos, listo para cumplir la sentencia.

Narcissa llegó junto con Filch segundos después; mi prima aún se veía asustada, estaba pálida y su expresión la hacía ver como una ahogada; eso me hizo sonreír.

Filch nos hizo pasar, nos dio dos trapos hediondos, un líquido para pulir plata y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, gritando desde el otro lado que no saldríamos hasta que todos los trofeos estuvieran relucientes.

Eché un vistazo a la amplia habitación; debía haber más de cien trofeos allí, así que no perdí el tiempo: agarré a mi harapiento amigo/trapo, tomé asiento en el suelo y comencé a tallar con gran maestría; no sería la primera ni la última vez que debería tallar algo, así que podía decirse que había adquirido cierta… habilidad para la limpieza.

Habían pasado 40 minutos y ya había lustrado casi 10 trofeos; en ese tiempo mi prima y yo permanecimos sentados en el suelo, dándonos la espalda mutuamente. Ninguno había hablado. Yo solté un par de palabrotas mientras luchaba con una mancha imposible, pero parecía que ella ni siquiera estaba ahí. Giré levemente para comprobar si mi prima aún vivía, y solté una risilla al ver como sostenía un sucio trofeo con repugnancia mientras tomaba su trapito con la punta de los dedos, con extremo asco, e ¨intentaba¨ limpiar el artefacto; alguien tan mimada como ella en su vida había usado las manos para hacer algo de utilidad. Sin dejar de sonreír decidí ignorarla y volver a lo mío. Tallar, limpiar, lustrar, ¡ya estaba volviéndome un experto! Tomé otro trofeo del estante y mientras lo tallaba el nombre de Cygnus Black salió a relucir.

— Oye, aquí hay un trofeo con el nombre de tu padre— dije sin emoción y de pronto oí como ella dejó caer el premio que estaba limpiando. Voltee a verla rápidamente, algo sobresaltado por el sonido de la plata chocando con la piedra; de pronto ella estaba cabizbaja, hasta se veía triste… entonces lo recordé, y al instante me sentí el idiota más grande del mundo: su padre, mi tío Cygnus, había muerto ese verano y yo ni siquiera fui al funeral.

Me hubiera gustado golpearme a mí mismo por ser tan insensible y estúpido; una cosa era que ella no me cayera bien, y otra era respetar su dolor, ponerme en su lugar… sí, definitivamente merecía un golpe certero en la nuca.

Mi prima no respondió. Tomó la copa del suelo con un agarre más firme que antes y comenzó a tallarla enérgicamente. Yo la observé durante unos segundos, incapaz de abrir mi boca por miedo a fregarla otra vez; verla tallar esa copa de esa forma casi violenta me removió algo en el interior, pero no supe qué, y como no soy de los que se piensan soluciones, simplemente me decidí a actuar. Me puse de pie y fui a sentarme a su lado.

— Así no lograrás nada…— dije con suavidad, quitándole el trofeo de las manos para mostrarle como se hacía—. Debes tallar con cuidado, con más calma… ¿ves?— le mostré como la suciedad salía mejor si lo hacía con más calma— tardaremos más, pero si McGonagall ve que lo hacemos bien puede que no perdone por ésta vez…— aclaré, devolviéndole el objeto y tomando una placa para comenzar a pulirla.

Narcissa no dijo nada, aunque pude ver su expresión de duda cuando llegué a su lado. Ella sólo escuchó y comenzó a hacerlo como yo se lo había indicado.

Ambos guardamos silencio nuevamente durante unos minutos; a mí no me gusta el silencio, nunca me gustó, pero no estaba incomodo en ése momento y creo que ella tampoco.

— No puedo entender como lo haces tan bien…— dijo de pronto, en un largo suspiro.

— Nah… estoy acostumbrado. Hace dos semanas James y yo…— callé de inmediato al darme cuenta de que hablaba con mi prima normalmente, sin sarcasmos, ni insultos, casi como antes. Carraspeé aclarándome la garganta antes de continuar; aquello sí que se sentía extraño…— es decir, me han hecho limpiar cosas antes como castigo, ¿sabes? ¡Y esto no es nada! ¡Debiste vernos cuando James y yo tuvimos que limpiar el despacho de Flitwick! Mi amigo y yo no volvimos a ser los mismos desde entonces…—. Hice un gesto de horror, luego sonreí con picardía e increíblemente ella me acompañó.

Había olvidado lo bonita que es su risa…

A veces ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero todo aquello, el estar compartiendo aquel breve, efímero, instante de paz con Cissy le trajo a mi corazón una calidez (aún más intensa que la que sentía cuando éramos niños y nos tomábamos de las manos para molestar a Bella) que no sabía que era, pero que quisiera sentir siempre…

— Seguro que muero mañana, ¡porque es la primera vez en años que te veo reír de algo que digo!— exclamé de pronto, sin poder contener aquel comentario; ella dejó de reír, pero aún podía ver un pequeño brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

— No me río por que seas gracioso… sino porque a Bella le encantaría saber todo lo que sufriste en tus castigos…— repentinamente, mi simpática y risueña prima había vuelto a ser la frívola y antipática princesa de Slytherin.

¿Qué había pasado?

— Ah sí, Bella…— no sé como habíamos llegado a ella…— supongo que no la hizo muy feliz que te castigaran…— comenté con desinterés, observando una condenada mancha de azufre que se estaba resistiendo.

Narcissa pareció tragar saliva con nerviosismo; creí que no contestaría, pero de seguro el hecho de ser yo el único ser humano que estaba cerca en esos momentos, y contemplando la posibilidad de que se volvería loca si seguía en silencio, decidió continuar con la conversación:

— Ella… bueno, cuando lo informaron en mi casa no le agradó al principio…— suspiró— pero ya sabes cómo es… se le pasó al instante en cuanto descubrió como sacarle provecho a la situación…

— ¡No me digas! ¿Tu hermana está extorsionándote?— exclamé, dejando de lado el artefacto que limpiaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó confundida; yo sólo reí de lado.

— Por qué intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo la primera vez que me metí en problemas…— reí con más ganas— pero como a mí no me importó que mi madre se enterara, no pudo concretar el negocio, jajaja

— Ya veo…— dijo en un susurro; no la vi a la cara, pero supe que estaba sorprendida.

— Pero no te culpo por aceptar el trato…— comenté— ella es una loca… y no de las buenas…— Narcissa volvió a reír, llenando el cuarto del musical sonido de su risa.

— Aún así es mi hermana… y no es tan mala…

— ¡Repítelo hasta que te convenzas!— Exclamé, sobresaltado— También es mi prima, ¡y ella me aterra!— Rió más fuerte— ¡en serio! Hasta tengo el presentimiento de que me matará algún día… y lo va a disfrutar…— admití.

Era totalmente cierto, cada vez que Bellatrix me miraba como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, sentía que estaba planeando mi muerte con mucho cuidado…

— Pero lo bueno es que el próximo año se casará y será problema de otro…— dije con todo el optimismo del mundo. Era mala, pero tendría que morir algún día… ¿o no?

— Jaja, si…— de nuevo silencio. Ella volvió a concentrarse en tallar, al igual que yo. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos en los que ninguno pronunció una palabra. Yo sentía que me ardía la garganta, tenía que decir algo, y decirlo pronto. ¡No dejaría que aquel incómodo silencio me ganara! Pero, ¿que podía decir? Antes no hubiera tenido problemas para entablar una conversación amena con la antigua Cissy, pero con la nueva no sabía que decir… de pronto se me ocurrió algo; no era lo más original, pero sí era algo que venía desde el fondo de mi corazón.

— Cissy…— volví a llamarla como antes, y me giré a verla; pareció que la forma en que la llamé no la había molestado ésa vez— yo… siento mucho lo de tu padre…— solté, sintiendo como un enorme peso salía de mi pecho; mi tío era un buen hombre, y en verdad sentía su muerte, sólo no quise ir al funeral por qué no me agradan esas frivolidades en las que la familia se reúne para alabar a alguien a quien criticaban a sus espaldas cuando aún vivía. Aquello me enferma, pero no se lo diría a Cissy; a veces unas simples palabras bastan para transmitir todo lo que queremos decir… al menos eso había leído alguna vez por ahí.

Narcissa bajó la mirada con tristeza y al instante volvió a alzar sus ojos azules hacia mí, conteniendo las lágrimas, pero sonriendo agradecidamente; lucía como un ángel y verla hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Iba a responder algo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y ambos nos giramos instintivamente para ver quién había interrumpido ése momento.

La prominente barriga del profesor Slughorn fue lo primero que entró por el umbral, seguida de su tupido bigote y el resto de su vasta humanidad. Buscó con la mirada sosteniendo las solapas de su chaleco verde hasta dar con nosotros en el suelo.

— ¡Señorita Black! ¿Qué hace en el suelo?— exclamó acercándose a ella y ayudándola a levantarse—. ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí limpiando vieja plata, querida! Puedes retirarte, el castigo terminó— anunció jovialmente.

— P-pero la profesora…

— ¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes por Minerva!— hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto; yo enarqué una ceja, no entendía que demonios pasaba allí— hablé con ella y le hice ver que no es justo castigar a una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela por un pequeño… desliz…— informó, conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones durante unos segundos, algo que me causó mucha gracia, porque su barriga parecía hincharse todavía más— y en cuanto a ti, Sirius…— me miró fijamente— puedes retirarte también, ¡pequeño bribón! ¡Y a portarse bien desde ahora, eh!— palmeó mi espalda, haciéndome dar un paso al frente. Quise repeler el gesto, pero no me dio tiempo.

— P-pero… ¿y los trofeos?— insistió Narcissa; yo la miré, estupefacto.

Nos librábamos del castigo, ¿y ella quería explicaciones? La pobre no entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas…

— ¡Oh, no se preocupen jóvenes alumnos! ¡El señor Filch se encargará de eso!— los dos ladeamos la cabeza para ver la silueta del celador, que era totalmente tapada por la del profesor.

— ¡Asegúrate de fregar bien esos trofeos, Filch!— exclamé con total descaro, alcanzándole mi andrajoso trapito mientras me dirigía a la salida. El viejo Filch gruñó y el profesor de pociones soltó una estridente risilla.

— ¡Éste muchachito es muy ocurrente! ¡¿No crees, Argus?!

No esperé a que Filch contestara o a que Slughorn se arrepintiera, y salí de allí al instante. Nunca antes me habían perdonado un castigo así que debía aprovechar la situación; al parecer Cissy pensó igual, porque salió como una ráfaga detrás de mío.

— ¡Vaya suerte que tuvimos!— exclamé, observando por una ventana del corredor como la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente— ¡y todo gracias a que eres la preferida de Slughorn!— ¡de nuevo yo y mi bocota!

Algo temeroso de haberla fregado una vez más me giré a verla, esperando una mueca de disgusto o molestia; sin embargo, ella aún tenía esa mirada del cuarto de trofeos, tan comprensiva, tan… dulce.

Fue un instante, pero sentí como si hubiera visto el resto de mi vida en esos ojos… era raro para mí… por primera vez me quedé sin palabras en mi repertorio; además, parecía ser ella quien quisiera decirme algo, y no iba a interrumpirla.

— Gracias—. Susurró con simpleza. Esa solitaria palabra hizo que me sonrojara al instante.

¿Acaso había muerto, o estaba en coma?

¿En verdad estaba pasando…?

— Yo…— comencé a decir cuando fui capaz de articular palabra, pero un fuerte empujón hizo que perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio y con él, lo que estaba a punto de decir, que de seguro, hubiera sido algo correcto para el momento.

¡Maldición!

— ¡Cissy!— un rayo platinado pasó por mi lado, dirigiéndose directamente a mi prima y, apenas pude volver a enfocar mi visión, reconocí a Lucius Malfoy junto a ella.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Por Salazar! ¡Corrí con Slughorn en cuanto lo supe!— dramatizó el muy idiota; había algo en ese tipo que no me agradaba para nada.

— Estoy bien, Lucius…— respondió ella, suavemente— ¿Nh? ¿Tú hablaste con Slughorn?

— Sí— Contestó el sujeto, orgulloso— le dije de la gran injusticia que habían cometido contigo, querida Narcissa…— todo aquel asunto repentinamente adquirió un tono teatral, pero, al parecer, Malfoy fue quien nos había salvado— ¡y del inhumano castigo que te fue impuesto!— agregó.

_— ¡Me lleva!— _pensé.¿Ahora limpiar copas era algo inhumano? Pfff, este sujeto sí que no entendía nada de la vida…

— Oh… gracias…— sonrió bobamente mientras él la tomó de la mano; ésa escena cursi me revolvió el estómago— pero no era…

— ¡Pero ya todo pasó!— el sujeto la interrumpió sin siquiera escuchar lo que ella le iba a decir, tomándola por los hombros para hacerla caminar a su lado… vaya amigos tenía mi prima.

— ¡Tú, quítate!— gruño al verme detrás de ellos, haciendo que me sobresaltara por la sorpresa, pero no me moví, a pesar de que él era como dos cabezas más alto que yo, sin mencionar más grande.

— ¿Qué esperas, mocoso?—. Gruñó, amenazándome con un puño; tragué saliva, pero aun así, no retrocedí.

— Lucius, no…

— ¡Qué te quites!

— Oblígame, Malfoy— no sé de dónde demonios había salido eso, pero sonó más desafiante de lo que me hubiera gustado.

— Si eso quieres…— musitó con una siniestra sonrisa, amenazando con sacar la varita de su túnica.

— ¡Lucius!— la voz de Narcissa sonó más fría que antes y la serpiente detuvo sus acciones—. ¿Acabo de librarme de un castigo y tú quieres meterme en otro problema?— su tono, indiferente y molesto, pareció surtir efecto, ya que su amigo cambió el semblante y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, corroborando que nadie lo hubiese visto perder el control.

— Tienes razón, Cissy…— concedió calmadamente antes de dirigirme una mirada despectiva—. Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común… todos están esperándonos.

— Está bien…— aceptó ella con una sonrisa mientras yo permanecía ajeno— ¡quítate!— exclamó haciéndome a un lado ella misma antes de comenzar a caminar. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho antes de seguirla y yo me quedé estático durante unos momentos… Narcissa había cambiado de actitud en un segundo, era increíble.

Mientras los veía alejarse sonreí con reticencia; ella había cambiado, y yo por un segundo creí que seguía siendo la misma de antes… las cosas con ella jamás volverían a ser como habían sido; pero, aunque no tuve intenciones de saberlo en ese momento, algo me decía que no todo estaba perdido….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**Aclaración: según parece el padre de Narcissa muere en 1992, pero como no voy a necesitarlo en este relato, y con propósito de usar su muerte para explicar mejor la historia lo maté antes XD solo es una aclaración para los detallistas ¬¬ gracias por leer y dejen Reviews! ;)**

**.**


	5. Cuestiones de familia

**Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**Cuestiones de familia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para todo el mundo Narcissa Black era, simplemente, perfecta. Perfecta en todo sentido: hija obediente, alumna ejemplar, instruida bajo los preceptos de uno de los linajes más puros y nobles y del mundo mágico para convertirse en una dama de alta alcurnia y al crecer casarse con otro aristócrata que iguale sus condiciones de sangre pura y riqueza, y de esa forma, mantener intacto el venerable legado de los Black.

Desde que llegaron al mundo, a ella y a sus dos hermanas mayores les fueron inculcados los principios de ser una sangre pura (la categoría más alta en el mundo mágico), como lo habían sido todos sus antepasados, pero de las tres niñas era la pequeña Narcissa quien simbolizaba la perfección de un Black, al igual que su primo Regulus.

Su hermana mayor, Bellatrix, también creía firmemente en la supremacía de la sangre. Sin embargo, su forma de actuar tan huraña, su suma falta de delicadeza, de docilidad y su incontrolable intransigencia, la colocaban por debajo de su hermana menor ante los ojos de su madre, mientras que la hermana del medio, Andrómeda, de carácter gentil y risueño (aunque no tan agraciada como la menor al igual que Bellatrix) y única a quien su primo Sirius apreciaba ahora, desde temprana edad, fue catalogada como una decepción por la Sra. Black, pese a haber sido una Slytherin como el resto de su familia.

Druella Rosier Black fue educada de la misma forma en la que instruyó a sus hijas; era una mujer de aspecto austero, de rostro adusto y severo, e inflexible en muchos aspectos. Poseía una innegable belleza, producto de la sangre veela que corría por sus venas (herencia de su abuela que negaría hasta la muerte por ser las veelas criaturas consideradas "inferiores" por los Black), belleza que fue heredada por su hija menor, al igual que el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero que en Druella se veía opacada por su rostro duro y su expresión ahogada permanente.

Ella era estricta y sumamente dominante; fría y muy orgullosa, sin embargo, de aire sereno, a diferencia de Walburga, la esposa del primo de Cygnus Black, su esposo, quien era una mujer de semblante indiferente, pero sumamente turbado; Walburga parecía estar siempre furiosa.

Dueña de una gélida y benevolente sonrisa, aunque intentaba disimular la hipocresía tras ella, pero no por eso dejaba de lado la elegancia que tanto la distinguía… Druella Black era una aristócrata con TODAS las letras, y sus hijas no podían ser la excepción…

Para ella no había nada más importante que su asegurarse de que su descendencia mantuviera las tradiciones de los Black, y aunque sus hijas mayores, (principalmente la joven Andrómeda) no las satisfacían del todo, encontraba consuelo en su querida Cissy. Narcissa era su orgullo, la luz de sus ojos, la que sin dudas sabría llevar con honor el noble apellido Black; ella era una niña de carácter, pero a la vez sumisa cuando se trataba de su madre.

Druella ordenaba y Narcissa obedecía sin objeciones. Su madre ejercía gran influencia sobre ella, mucha más de la que poseía sobre Bellatrix o Andrómeda…

"_Narcissa,_ _una dama jamás descuida su apariencia"_

Le decía su madre y Narcissa jamás salía de su habitación sin vestir adecuada y pulcramente.

"…_recuerda que NUNCA debes demostrar emoción alguna frente a los demás, mucho menos llorar en público…eso NO es propio de una dama…"_

Repetía hasta el cansancio, y Narcissa jamás demostraba más emociones de las estrictamente necesarias, mucho menos lloraba, ni siquiera cuando su padre había muerto…

"_Aquellos que han deshonrado nuestro nombre y nuestra sangre NO merecen nuestro perdón, mucho menos compasión…un traidor NO es digno de ser un Black"_

Le dijo su hermana el día en que Sirius fue seleccionado en Gryffindor y Druella se lo había repetido el día en que Andrómeda huyó de su casa con un muggle de nombre Tonks, con el cual tendría un hijo; y Narcissa dejó de hablar con Sirius… y ayudó a eliminar cada recuerdo de Andrómeda de la mansión.

Alejarse de Sirius había sido el mayor sacrificio que había tenido que realizar, después de todo, él era su único amigo, pero con el correr de los días y los años, había logrado olvidar la amistad que alguna vez hubo entre ellos y se había convencido a sí misma de que lo despreciaba.

Poco a poco las cosas habían vuelto a su lugar, a la tortuosa normalidad…ya no se hablaba de Andrómeda en la casa, como si ella jamás hubiera existido…

Supo que su tía Walburga la había eliminado del legendario tapete de los Black y con eso era un hecho que ya no pertenecía a su familia…

Para muchos, los arcaicos principios de los Black eran vistos como una "extravagancia" de la familia, y algunos, incluso, se atrevían a decir que sus tradiciones eran retrogradas, pero Narcissa, siempre con la cabeza en alto, hacia oído sordos y acallaba los murmullos con una fría mirada; muchos podían decir que ella solo era una frágil muñequita al servicio de su madre, pero Cissy había demostrado ser una fiel seguidora de los ideales de la sangre pura, pese a su actitud tan infantil a veces, ella creía firmemente en lo que le había sido enseñado desde su más tierna infancia; después de todo, ése era su deber como Black…

.

.

_Oyó la puerta de la biblioteca abrirse y unos pesados pasos entrar al recinto. _

_De reojo vio como su hermana mayor se acercaba con paso firme y seguro, haciendo resonar sus tacones en el frío mármol, enfundada en una túnica color púrpura, con el cabello recogido en un moño y una expresión indiferente en el estoico rostro._

— _¿Qué haces, hermanita? – preguntó, dejando caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el sillón de cuero frente a ella. Bajó el libro que fingía leer y observó fijamente a su hermana._

—_Leía —. Contestó, sin inmutarse, ante la inquisidora mirada de Bellatrix, en tono indiferente._

—_No sabes mentir, Cissy…—exclamó la mayor con burla, haciendo que su hermana frunciera el ceño —.Vamos, ¿En qué pensabas?— insistió, aunque realmente no se veía interesada en lo que ella pudiera decirle._

_Suspiró profundamente, resoplando unos cuantos mechones rubios que amenazaban con caer sobre su rostro; acomodó su cabello detrás de la oreja y cerró el libro sobre su regazo, adquiriendo una solemne pose de seriedad._

—_Pensaba en Andrómeda…— admitió, calmadamente y sin expresión alguna—y en la familia…— culminó en un suspiro; al instante, la mayor cambio su gesto de indiferencia por uno de repugnancia y enojo._

— _¡Sabes que está prohibido nombrar a esa asquerosa adoradora de muggles!— soltó, con rabia, pero absteniéndose de gritar— ésa maldita traidora ya NO es parte de la familia—. Recalcó, entre dientes._

—_Eso lo sé Bella, no es necesario que lo repitas— contestó, sin alteraciones en su tranquila voz._

— _¿Entonces…?_

—_Es que aún no puedo creer que nos diera la espalda por un aquel nefasto sangre sucia…— musitó débilmente, dejando ver algo de rencor en su usualmente fría voz; en verdad odiaba a ese sujeto por haber ¨apartado¨ a su hermana mayor de su familia._

_Bellatrix adquirió una pose más cómoda antes de continuar, relajando su expresión._

—_See… ¡pero olvídate de ellos!— Exclamó— esos dos pronto tendrán su merecido…— declaró solemnemente. _

_Se sentó junto a ella, colocando los pies sobre el sillón y dirigió una furtiva mirada a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírla; al comprobar que así era, se acercó aún más a Narcissa, y le dijo en voz baja:_

—_Cissy… ¿has oído hablar de Lord Voldemort?_

_Narcissa negó suavemente, aunque el nombre le sonaba extrañamente familiar._

— _¿No? Qué extraño…mamá es una fiel seguidora suya…en fin, Lord Voldemort es, ¡escucha bien, Cissy!, ¡es el último heredero de Salazar Slyherin!— ante esas palabras la niña abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

— _¿Heredero de Salazar? _

— _¡Siii! Muchos, incluso, ¡dicen que es él quien purificará a nuestro mundo de la amenaza de los asquerosos sangre sucia!— proclamó, extrañamente emocionada, alzando un puño al aire—. Pero eso no es todo, Lord Voldemort está reclutando jóvenes magos y brujas de linajes puros como el nuestro que quieran ayudarlo en su causa, y hace reuniones con ellos… _

_Narcissa enarcó una ceja, adquiriendo un gesto de desconfianza en su pálido e impasible rostro._

— _¿Así que es ahí donde te has metido todo este tiempo?_

—_Sí — contestó, indiferente—. Rodolphus me lo presentó cuando salí de Hogwarts…_

—_Oh…— fue lo único que atinó a responder; Rodolphus Lestrange, el prometido de su hermana, jamás le había agradado… ése hombre tenía algo que hacía que tuviera cierta reticencia hacia él. _

_Sabía que Bella no lo amaba, ella sólo se casaba con él porque tenía una buena posición frente a la sociedad; y aunque la quería, dudaba que su hermana fuera capaz de enamorarse alguna vez; Bella seguiría con la larga tradición de las mujeres Black de casarse por conveniencia…_

— _Por cierto Cissy, deberías acercarte a su hermano Rabastan— comentó sagazmente, sacando a su hermana menor de sus cavilaciones— sé que son compañeros de curso…_

— _En realidad, es un año menor que yo— informó, sutilmente— pero lo tendré en cuenta…— culminó, con indiferencia; pese a sólo tener trece años sabía perfectamente adonde quería llegar Bellatrix con todo eso._

—_Ah, ¿sabes a quien he visto cerca del Lord?— preguntó con desinterés, observando atentamente sus pulcras uñas; ella negó suavemente con la cabeza— Lucius Malfoy… y él se graduó el año pasado, ¿no? Tú también podrías participar en cuanto acabes tus estudios, si es que para entonces no hemos ganado la guerra aún…— resolvió con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus rojos labios, haciendo sobresaltarse ligeramente a su hermanita._

— _¿Guerra? ¿De qué hablas, Bella?— demandó saber, levemente contrariada, abriendo sus ojos azules desmesuradamente._

— _¡Ay, por favor Cissy!— Exclamó su hermana, poniéndose de pié y dando unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la habitación, ligeramente exasperada—. La guerra contra los sangre sucia ya ha iniciado— aseveró, con firmeza— sólo que nadie se atreve a admitirlo aún… debes salir de tu burbuja hermanita, ¿por qué crees que esa traidora de Andrómeda y el sangre sucia Tonks desaparecieron del mapa? ¡Jha! De seguro quieren mantener "a salvo" al asqueroso bastardo que lleva en el vientre. Pero en cuanto pueda yo misma me encargaré de ellos…— dijo de una forma tan sombría que Narcissa se tensó al instante; su hermana a veces la aterraba con comentarios como ese. Ella nunca perdonaría a Andrómeda, pero tampoco atentaría contra su vida; mucho menos contra la del niño que esperaba, aunque tampoco contradeciría a Bellatrix, después de todo, ella representaba a las perfección todos los ideales de la familia Black._

— _¡Narcissa! ¡¿Me oyes?!— de nuevo su hermana la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos._

—_Disculpa…— musitó con voz neutral— ¿decías? _

_Bellatrix se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón frente a su hermana, con gesto cansado._

— _Que mañana asistiré a una reunión y no podré ir a la estación a despedirte— reiteró, intentando aparentar pesar, pero Narcissa se dio cuenta de su falsedad mal disimulada, y por supuesto, Bellatrix lo supo._

— _Está bien…— suspiró, volviendo a abrir el libro que momentos antes estaba sobre su regazo—. Entonces, supongo que te veré en Navidad… saluda a Lucius de mi parte, por favor._

—_Sí, claro — repuso con calma, poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta antes de irse, girándose hacia su hermana._

—_Oh, ¿sabes qué, Cissy?— volvió a posar sus orbes azul acero en su hermana— cuando Lord Voldemort ascienda, los traidores como Andrómeda y ese asqueroso perro faldero de Sirius serán los primeros en caer…— anunció maléficamente, observando atentamente su reacción._

—_Que bien —. Fue todo lo que contestó, sin expresión alguna en su pálido rostro, disimulando perfectamente su inquietud. _

_Bellatrix bufó con hastío por su acción contraproducente y reanudó la marcha con paso firme, azotando la pesada puerta de ébano tras de sí._

_Narcissa volvió a dejar de lado su libro y observó la lluviosa tarde a través del enorme ventanal de la biblioteca, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el horizonte._

_**"…**__**Serán los primeros en caer…"**_

_Las frías palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza._

_Se puso de pie depositando delicadamente el libro sobre el lugar en donde había estado sentada, caminó lentamente hacia el ventanal y posó unos de sus finos dedos sobre el frío vidrio, rindiéndose al fin y expresando preocupación en su pálido rostro. Estaba preocupada por su hermana, por su familia…por Sirius…aquella guerra no auguraba nada bueno para ella, ni para nadie, pero como buena Black que era, ella debía soportar todas las consecuencias estoicamente, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo; porque de eso se trataba ser una verdadera Black._

.

—De eso se trata…— susurró para sí misma, observando fijamente la lámpara de la mesa frente a la suya.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Cissy? – preguntó Evan a su lado, haciéndola girarse hacia él.

—Oh, no es nada, Evan…solo estoy algo distraída, discúlpame.

—Está bien… pero debemos concentrarnos en el informe…no olvides que es para mañana.

—Sí, lo siento…— dijo con una sonrisa— ¿en donde estábamos?

.

.

— ¡En verdad, aún no puedo creerlo!— exclamó un enérgico Sirius, haciendo exagerados gestos con la manos.

— ¡Chist!…por favor Sirius…pueden oírte…— rogó tímidamente Remus Lupin, observando atentamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera observándolos.

— ¡Ay, por favor Lunático! ¡Si a alguien no le gusta te lo comes en tu próxima transformación y listo! Jajaja— dijo James en tono jocoso, palmeando la espalda de su amigo con una mano.

— ¡No me llames así, James! –

—Bueno, bueno…solo creo que es genial tener a un amigo hombre-lobo, ¿acaso es eso un crimen?— preguntó con falsa ofensa, mientras el niño de cabellos castaños bajaba la mirada y Sirius reía con ganas.

—Ya en serio Rem… ¿por qué no nos contaste antes?— Preguntó el heredero Black— digo, es una información que se comparte en el momento en que uno inicia una amistad con otros, ¿no crees?

Remus suspiró cansino y alzó los hombros.

—Dumbledore me dijo que era lo más prudente…no quería hacer correr el rumor a los padres de que había un hombre lobo estudiando con sus hijos…y yo quería estar seguro de que ustedes guardarían el secreto…

— ¡Dalo por hecho, hermano!— James volvió a colgarse del cuello del desalineado niño, haciéndolo doblarse hacia adelante, mientas sus amigos reían.

—Pe-Pero… ¿cómo estaremos seguros de…de que no nos comerás en una noche de luna llena?— preguntó, con voz temblorosa, Peter Pettigrew, escondiéndose disimuladamente detrás de James y sorprendiendo a los presentes, que habían olvidado que él estaba allí.

— ¡Jah! ¡No te preocupes, Pete!— exclamó el niño de gafas redondas, soltando a Lupin y abrazándose al cuello del delgado muchacho de cabellos castaños claros— si no ha ocurrido en dos años, no pasará ahora… ¡Vamos, anímate! Ahora tienes a un hombre lobo como amigo, ¡y Remus puede comerse a los que te molesten o no te agraden, muchachote!— al oírlo, el chico sonrío ante ésa idea, y Remus torció la boca, mientras los cuatro seguían caminando.

—Así que hay una entrada a la casa de los gritos desde los terrenos de Hogwarts…— vociferó Sirius, tirando unos cuantos mechones de cabello rizado hacia atrás, aquello era como un tic—. Yo creo que podríamos…— de pronto, alguien apareció doblando una esquina y chocó con él, haciéndole arrojar al suelo los libros de Defensa que cargaba—. ¡¿Qué demonios?!— vociferó, recuperándose del impacto que lo había hecho trastabillar, pero no caer.

Sobó su frente, dirigiendo sus ojos oscuros hacia la persona con quien había colisionado, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ver a su prima imitando su acción.

— ¿Que no tienes ojos?— masculló la niña, dándole un tirón a su túnica para alisarla, adquiriendo un gesto de molestia.

— ¿Qué?— frunció el entrecejo con molestia— ¡Aquí la ciega eres tú!— devolvió el gesto, comenzando a recoger sus libros.

— ¡Vete al diablo, Sirius!— bufó imitando a su primo, recogiendo también los libros que momentos antes cargaba.

— ¿Con ésa boquita comes?— contraatacó él, divertido, enarcando una ceja y logrando en efecto deseado, ya que Narcissa lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si… al igual que tú con la tuyas besas el trasero de Potter…— lanzó mordazmente, también logrando el efecto deseado, ya que los amigos de Sirius estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Oye Sirius! ¡Te faltó aquí!— exclamó James, dándoles la espalda y alzándose la túnica.

—No en público, James, solo en la sala común…— se unió a la broma, haciéndole fruncir el ceño a su prima— ¡quién diría que la niña también era cómica!

Narcissa iba a responder cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba suavemente por el brazo.

— ¿Todo bien, Cissy?— Evan había salido de la biblioteca, llegando a su lado— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— bramó, observando a los Gryffindors.

—Solo hablando, Rosier…— musitó a su vez James, sonriendo.

El joven rubio alzó las cejas, dirigiéndoles una última mirada, y sin decir más reanudó su marcha llevándose a la niña de allí, siendo seguidos por cuatro pares de ojos hasta que desaparecieron por el corredor.

—Oye Sirius…— dijo Peter suavemente, llamando la atención de sus compañeros— tu prima sí que es linda…— el moreno bufó y James volvió a reír, abrazándose al cuello de Remus una vez más, para volver a seguir su camino, ignorando el incidente y continuar hablando del joven Lupin y el secreto que les había revelado horas atrás….

.

.

— ¿Oíste lo que dijeron?— preguntó Narcissa a Evan una vez que ambos atravesaron el umbral de la sala común, haciendo que su primo la observara de reojo.

— ¿Quienes?— inquirió él, con calma.

—El idiota de mi primo y sus amigos.

—Ah, debes ser más específica, Cissy…

—Sobre la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos en Hogwarts…

El niño frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Cissy… ¿desde cuándo algo que tú primo dice es confiable? Además, ese asunto de la Casa de los Gritos es tan vulgar…— sentenció, arrastrando cada palabra en tono pedante.

—Lo sé…pero aun así, ¿no te da algo curiosidad?— preguntó infantilmente, como solo solía mostrarse con sus más allegados.

—Querida Narcissa…mejor olvida ese trivial asunto. Y no, verdaderamente no me interesa, porque si ése fuese un lugar en que deberíamos inmiscuirnos, ¿no crees que esa información sería de dominio público? Mejor olvida esa ridícula idea…— aconsejó.

Ella bufó, dejándose caer suavemente sobre uno de los oscuros sillones de cuero; Evan era tan aburrido a veces…

—Tienes razón Evan…— suspiró con resignación. Aunque no desistiría, averiguaría en que estaba metido su primo, después de todo, podría hacerlo sin dejar de lado la elegancia, ¿no?

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Gracias por leer a todos quienes dejan sus comentarios! Y a los que no, pues supongo que gracias por leer :)**

**GRACIAS ALISSA!**


	6. La Casa de los Gritos (parte I)

**Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Capítulo V::.**

**La Casa de los Gritos**

**(parte I)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Adiós, madre—. Masculló entre dientes, a modo de despedida, al divisar a James Potter saludándolo a través de una de las ventanillas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

—Procura no avergonzarme— contestó Walburga Black del mismo modo, ignorando las frialdad de las palabras de su hijo mayor, mientras colocaba una de sus delgadas y huesudas manos sobre el hombro derecho de su otro hijo, Regulus, quien sólo la observó de reojo por un instante sin inmutarse por tal acción, para luego girar sus negras y aburridas orbes hacia Sirius.

— ¿Vienes, Regulus?— preguntó el mayor, sin interés aparente, y sin saber de dónde había salido esa pregunta.

—Esperaré un poco más—. Sentenció, indiferente.

Sirius empujó su baúl y subió al tren en busca del compartimiento en el que se encontraban sus amigos; corrió la puerta y saludó con un simple gesto, antes de tomar asiento junto a James, quien leía atentamente un libro, dejándose caer pesadamente a un lado de su amigo y dejando escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro.

— ¿Y qué tal tu verano?— preguntó Peter distraídamente, jugando con un atrapa-dedos muggle.

—Horrible, como todos los años…— murmuró, resoplando un rizado mechón de cabello azabache que cubría ligeramente su nariz.

—Que bien…— musitó sin escucharlo, girándose hacia Remus, quien estaba sentado a su lado, llevando sus dedos atrapados a la altura del rostro— Oye Remus, ¿podrías…?

El castaño asintió suavemente, liberando los dedos del joven Pettigrew con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— inquirió el chico Black al notar el artefacto tan desconocido para él.

—Es un atrapa-dedos— informó el chico de apariencia desalineada— un juego muggle… ¿quieres intentar?

El moreno declinó la invitación con una mano, notando la nueva herida que su amigo licántropo tenía en una de sus mejillas.

—Oye Rem… ¿y eso como paso?

— ¿Huh? Ah…fue durante la última luna llena… mi padre se descuidó y yo mismo me lastimé…— confesó con voz cansada.

Sirius torció la boca, suspirando con resignación; a veces admiraba a su amigo por todo lo que pasaba sin dejarse caer, haciéndole ver que sus problemas no eran nada al lado de los suyos…y odiaba eso.

—Oigan…— la voz de James se dejó oír por primera vez desde que Sirius había arribado—. He estado pensando… sobre lo que Dumbledore le dijo a Remus el año pasado… ¿no creen que podemos hacerlo?

— ¿Te refieres a lo de los animagos, y tú idea de convertirnos en unos?— inquirió Peter con voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero esa es magia sumamente avanzada y complicada para nosotros…

—Sí; pero también es una forma de poder estar con nuestro amigo durante sus transformaciones sin que intente comernos— rió—, recuerden que los hombres-lobo solo atacan a los humanos… ¡es una gran idea!

— ¡Sin duda lo es!—. Sentenció Sirius—. ¡¿No lo crees, Remus?!

—Pe-pero eso no sería… ¿ilegal?— preguntó tímidamente el joven Pettigrew.

— ¡CLARO QUE SERÍA ILEGAL!— exclamó el chico de cabellos alborotados, divertido ante la pregunta de su amigo— ¡pero eso es lo que lo hace mucho mejor!, ¿no creen?

—Además, una vez que recorramos cada recoveco del castillo podremos terminar el mapa de Los Merodeadores y ya no correremos peligro de ser descubiertos Rem… por cierto, ¿tienes el prototipo del mapa contigo, Petty? He estado pensando nuevas ideas durante todo el verano…

El muchacho emitió un gruñido sacando un trozo de pergamino enrollado de su túnica, entregándoselo a Sirius.

—Piénsenlo bien, amigos… una vez que decidan hacerlo no habrá vuelta atrás…— aconsejó seriamente el joven Lupin— aún somos menores de edad, así que sólo podrán ser animagos clandestinos, ya que si el Ministerio llegara a descubrirlos ustedes…mejor dicho, TODOS nos meteremos en un gran lío…y no quiero que eso suceda por mi culpa…— James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas en silencio durante unos segundos, pareciendo meditar el asunto…Peter parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos también y Remus comenzaba a abrumarse por la tensión que se había generado entre él y sus amigos.

—Remus… tú sabes lo mucho que nos gustan los riesgos innecesarios y sin sentido…— comentó Sirius con un dejo de burla en su voz y un tinte de solemnidad a la vez— pero esta vez, si decidimos hacerlo, lo haremos porque eres (y creo que hablo por todos aquí) como un hermano para nosotros, y ningún riesgo es demasiado si conseguimos apoyarte en esta difícil situación…

— ¡Así que yo si entro!— exclamó James Potter, extendiendo una mano al centro.

— ¡Y yo!— aseguró también Sirius, imitando a su mejor amigo—. ¿Peter?

El de cabellos castaños claros ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa, comenzando a balbucear cosas inteligibles; él no tenía la menor intención de inmiscuirse en un asunto tan peligroso para él mismo, pero sabía que de no hacerlo ya no podría estar con Los Merodeadores, por lo que suspiró con resignación y dijo:

—Ta-también yo…— extendió una de sus delgadas manos al centro como los otros dos y James sonrió complacido, aunque Sirius lo observó con desconfianza.

— ¡Es una promesa! ¡Los tres nos convertiremos en animagos para apoyar a Remus!— anunció el joven Potter con una sonrisa, alzando su mano en el aire mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha.

Durante unos minutos las risas y las bromas invadieron el compartimiento, sellando aquel pacto de amistad que los uniría mucho más…

.

.

El otoño había caído sobre los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts, pintándolo todo con sus distintas tonalidades de naranja y deshojando a todos los árboles del lugar con tortuosa lentitud.

Una hoja juguetona se desprendió desde el gran Sauce boxeador y voló con la brisa lentamente hasta caer sobre el regazo de Narcissa Black, interrumpiendo su lectura y haciéndola pasar delicadamente una mano sobre las amarillentas hojas para despejarlas de toda suciedad.

— ¡Cissy!— alzó los ojos azules hacia la entrada del castillo, por donde su primo, Evan, salía caminado hacia donde estaba ella sentada, bajo un árbol. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y cerró su libro mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello elegantemente detrás de la oreja.

— ¡Hola Evan!— saludó en cuanto el chico de cabellos platinados llegó a su lado, vistiendo su pulcro uniforme escolar, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión indiferente en el rostro.

—Faltan solo 20 minutos para la clase de pociones— informó él— ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

—Oh… el tiempo se me pasó volando…— sonrió mientras extendía una mano hacia él para que la ayudara a reincorporarse. Evan la observó de reojo una milésima de segundo antes de hacer algún movimiento, tomando su mano y ayudándola con delicadeza a ponerse de pie, a la vez que con su otra mano la chica sostenía el pesado libro.

— ¿Qué es lo que leías?— inquirió el ojiceleste en tono solemne, observándola de reojo una vez más cuando ambos caminaban por los corredores del castillo rumbo al aula de pociones.

— ¿Hn? Oh, no es nada importante…— sonrió restándole importancia al asunto, hundiendo el ejemplar en su pecho. El chico entorno la vista claramente dudando de sus palabras, pero no dijo nada y continuó su camino.

Las clases de pociones usualmente eran bastante tranquilas. Los Slytherins compartían horario con los de Ravenclaw y como no tenían nada contra ellos, la fiesta transcurría en paz… el profesor Slughorn paseaba su prominente barriga entre todos los bancos, supervisando personalmente cada caldero, sonriendo complacido, como siempre, al pasar junto a la mesa de Severus Snape, siempre resaltando la magnífica habilidad del muchacho para las pociones y felicitando de tanto en tanto a algunos alumnos destacados, entre ellos, Evan.

— ¡Awww! ¡Por fin se acabó el día!— exclamó una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, bostezando con cansancio mientras extendía los brazos hacia arriba.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ya no más clases hasta el lunes!— suspiró otra chica de Slytherin, robusta, de melena negra y ojos de un apagado color verde—. ¿Vamos a merendar al Gran Salón antes de ir a la sala común?— la chica de cabello castaño asintió mientras Narcissa negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Yo iré a la biblioteca a devolver un libro y tal vez me quede a leer un rato…—informó— pero puedo alcanzarlas más tarde en la Sala Común…

— ¡Ay Cissy! Te la pasas con las narices metidas en los libros…— dramatizó una de sus amigas.

— ¡Sí! Y en libros que ni siquiera nos piden leer…

Narcissa frunció el ceño y torció la boca ligeramente.

—Pues a algunos nos gusta leer sin que nos obliguen…— contestó tajante— pero no te preocupes Rowena, no pretendo que justamente tú comprendas lo que es leer por puro gusto…— Rowena Goyle frunció el ceño haciendo una tonta mueca de disgusto.

—Ya, ya chicas…— la chica castaña intercedió entre sus compañeras, intentando restarle tensión al momento.

—Además— añadió Narcissa— ya quedé con mi primo Regulus, aunque puedo acompañarlas hasta la puerta del Gran Salón.

Las dos jóvenes no dijeron nada y las tres amigas salieron del aula de pociones, rumbo al Gran Salón, olvidando el percance anterior y comenzando a hablar de cosas triviales, abriéndose paso entre los cientos de estudiantes que colmaban los pasillos del colegio.

—jajaja, ¡ATRAPA TUS LIBROS SI PUEDES, QUEJICUS!— la burlona voz de Sirius, unos metros adelante, llamó la atención de las tres Slytherins, que pudieron observar como las cosas de Severus eran elevadas por los aires, aunque no podían ver claramente, por quien ya que un gran grupo de alumnos se había agolpado para ver el espectáculo mientras reían como idiotas.

—Otra vez contra el pobre Severus…— susurró la chica de cabellos platinados en un suspiro, abriéndose paso a empujones para poner a su nefasto primo en su lugar; pero, antes de poder llegar hasta él, las cosas del joven Snape cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Tranquilo Rosier… sólo estábamos jugando… ¿no es así Quejicus...? jajaja, ya puedes recoger tus cosas…— dijo James Potter en tono conciliador.

—No eres tan valiente después de todo, ¿verdad, Potter?— Gruñó el de cabellos negros, recogiendo sus cosas— eres un idiota cobarde…— pronunció con asco, juntando la ultima pluma para voltear y salir de allí.

Los alumnos comenzaron a disiparse y Narcissa al fin pudo ver lo que sucedía, aunque para cuando lo hizo, los Gryffindors, Evan y Severus ya se habían ido.

—Awww… ¡tu primo es realmente guapo Cissy!— la ojiazul rodó los ojos y suspiró con hastío, reanudando la marcha.

— ¡Es cierto, y debes aceptarlo!— insistió su otra compañera— ¡oh! ¡Allí está!— exclamó cuando se encontraron nuevamente con el grupo de su primo, unos metros más adelante, reunidos en un rincón de la pared hablando entre ellos; de seguro (al parecer de Narcissa) planeando alguna estupidez.

— ¡Ay, por favor Belvina! Y luego no quieres que duden de tu inteligencia…— dijo mordaz, lanzándole una fugaz mirada al joven moreno, para luego volver a su indiferente expresión de siempre.

Belvina Burke ignoró el sentido comentario, al igual que Rowena; para nadie era un secreto que los primos Black se odiaban a muerte.

—Ahhh… hoy se ve muy bien con el cabello sobre la frente, ¿no lo crees, Belvi?— comentó la chica robusta con aires soñadores y sonrojándose tontamente justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de pasar por su lado, viendo como Sirius reía con una carcajada mientras tomaba a ese Lupin por el cuello y lo obligaba a agachar la cabeza en un gesto amistoso— y Potter tampoco luce tan mal…

— ¡Por favor, Goyle!— Narcissa elevó ligeramente la voz, observando a su compañera como si hubiera dicho algo indebido, llamándola por su apellido para demostrar su enojo— ¿esos idiotas, lindos? ¡Jah! Querida, ¡no me hagas poner en duda tu buen juicio nuevamente! ¡Solo míralos!— exclamó al pasar junto al grupo—. Son lo más patético que pueda existir…aunque debo aceptar que son algo pintorescos…el andrajoso, el raro, el idiota y el traidor, que bello grupo…— dijo con sorna, lanzándoles a los leones una altiva mirada de reojo para asegurarse de que la hubieran oído. Sus amigas rieron torpemente por el incisivo comentario, al mismo tiempo en que Cissy se encontró con la silueta de Regulus unos metros adelante— ¡Reg!— exclamó alegremente, saludándolo con una mano.

.

.

— ¿Oyeron lo que nos dijo?— preguntó Sirius a sus amigos, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo severamente el ceño.

— ¡Claro que la oímos!— contestó James con indignación—. ¡¿Qué quiso decir con eso de idiota?!

—jajajajaja, ¡ya entendí!— exclamó el despistado Peter— ¡Sirius es el traidor, James el idiota, y Remus el andrajoso! Jajaja, pero…— se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en gesto pensativo…— ¿quién es el raro…?

Los otros tres se giraron a observarlo con cara de eres-idiota-siempre-o-haces-una-pausa-para-comer, desestimando el comentario para ignorar al de cabellos claros.

—Oh…— murmuró Pettigrew segundos después, cayendo en cuenta de la realidad.

— ¡No podemos dejar que nos insulte y se vaya tan campante!— exclamó Sirius, golpeando el puño cerrado sobre la palma abierta de su otra mano.

—No se metan en problemas otra vez…solo ignórenla…— suspiró Remus, notablemente apenado, pero, aún así, juicioso.

— ¡Ay, vamos Rem! ¡Nos hemos portado muy bien estos últimos meses, debes aceptarlo!— James Potter sonrió pícaramente, enseñando su blanca dentadura, haciendo que el castaño enarcara una ceja.

—El que no los hayan atrapado las otras veces no quiere decir que se hayan comportado— dijo a modo de reproche, sacándole una sonrisa a Sirius también.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Lunático!

Sirius le palmeó la espalda, haciendo resonar cada golpe.

—Oye James, ¿todavía tienes esa bolsa de viento que compramos en el callejón Diagon?

— ¡Sabes que sí!— rió el chico de las gafas, buscando en el bolsillo interno de su túnica y sacando una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo de color bordó.

—No lo hagan…— pidió una vez más el chico licántropo con voz casi suplicante, sosteniendo la mano con la que James agarraba la bolsa —. ¡Sirius, es tu prima!— intentó razonar con él.

—Ella se lo buscó, Rem— sonrió con malicia, liberando el brazo de amigo del agarre de Remus, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole sus planes.

.

.

— ¡Reg!— rápidamente alzó la vista para ver como Narcissa se despedía de sus amigas y llegaba a su encuentro, con una radiante sonrisita en el rostro. Y se tensó en el acto al verla.

—Lo siento si te hice esperar…— dijo, posándose frente a él— es que mi caminata se vio interrumpida por las idioteces de Sirius…— hizo una mueca de disgusto, borrando momentáneamente su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Cissy…— musitó, alternando su oscura mirada entre ella y sus zapatos, visiblemente apenado por la cercanía de Narcissa; no era que le desagradara, más bien, le agradaba demasiado…

— ¡Oh! Gracias por este libro— le alcanzó el ejemplar de _Casas Embrujadas de Gran Bretaña de Godric Montague,_ que llevaba entre los brazos— la información que tiene es muy interesante… aunque no aclaró mis dudas…— informó en un suspiro cansado.

—Bueno… podemos buscar más bibliografía al respecto hoy— dijo suavemente, con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa— pero… quería preguntarte… emm… ¿porque tanto interés en la Casa de los Gritos?— inquirió casi sin poder contenerse; desde el inicio de clases su prima le había pedido ayuda para buscar información acerca de la casa embrujada de Hogsmeade, pero nunca le explicó que era exactamente lo que pretendía encontrar, y el tampoco la había cuestionada, claro, pero acababa de ver su oportunidad y decidió preguntar.

Narcissa lo miró a los ojos en cuanto Regulus volvió a alzar la vista; desde que había oído a su otro primo hablar con sus imberbes amigos no había podido dejar de pensar en la misteriosa entrada a la Casa de los Gritos desde los terrenos de Hogwarts; y a pesar de que había recopilado tanta información como pudo, en ningún libro decía algo acerca de una entrada secreta, pero el hecho de no encontrar una respuesta concisa, lejos de desalentarla, solo apremiaba su curiosidad…

Observó a su primo menor, que al verla a los ojos bajó la mirada, y sonrió. Regulus era un buen chico y la había ayudado mucho en su búsqueda sin pedir ningún tipo de explicación, así que como mínimo le debía una respuesta, aunque había decidido no comentarlo con nadie, Regulus era confiable.

—Bueno, verás yo…— antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sintió una fuerte ventisca en sus piernas, y antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, la ventisca levantó su túnica hacia arriba por los aires y junto con su falda escolar, dejando al descubierto sus blancas y torneadas piernas, además de su delicada ropa interior de color rosa, provocando las estupefacción general y varios sonrojos en los alumnos que transitaban por el corredor, además de varias risas.

Narcissa se petrificó por un instante, intentando bajar su falda compulsivamente con ambas manos, poniéndose roja de vergüenza al instante, hasta que el viento cesó de pronto y una fuerte y burlona carcajada (muy conocida para ella) llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola posar sus ojos azules centellantes de furia sobre Sirius, quien se destornillaba de la risa junto a James Potter, detrás de ella.

—Oye _Cissy_, ¡linda ropa interior!— Gritó su primo, poniendo ambas manos alrededor de la boca para incrementar el volumen de su voz— pero no era necesario mostrarla en público… jajaja

Estaba enojada, ¡furiosa! Pero la humillación de ser el centro de las carcajadas y las burlas por primera vez fue demasiada, y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de allí a toda prisa, huyendo avergonzada y humillada, pero mucho más furiosa, jurándose así misma que haría pagar al imbécil de Sirius su osadía…

.

— ¡Hey, Narcissa! ¡No te vayas aún!— gritó James sin dejar de reír, mientras Sirius acallaba su carcajada, observándola partir atentamente.

— ¡Esta vez sí se pasaron de la raya!— les reprochó Remus, poniéndose frente a Sirius y empujándolo por los hombros.

—Ya, ¡tranquilízate Lunático!— exclamó James, defendiéndose de las acusaciones, pero el otro moreno no dijo nada.

— Sirius—. Su hermano se acercó a él rápidamente, con el gesto frío e indiferente de siempre, pero con un fulgurante brillo de odio en los ojos, y antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algún comentario sarcástico de lo sucedido, y sin mediar palabras, lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, quienes reían por lo bajo, esta vez, del moreno Gryffindor—. Si vuelves a meterte con ella… te mataré con mis propias manos—. Amenazó, con una expresión tan seria que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que hablaba en serio. Tras esas palabras, Regulus salió por el mismo lugar por el que lo había hecho su prima, dejando a su hermano en el suelo, mirándolo partir, limpiándose la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su labio partido y su nariz, sin poder borrar la estupefacción de su pálido rostro.

—Te lo mereces…— murmuró Remus cruzándose de brazos, mientras James y Peter no salían de su asombro.

.

.

— ¡Transformación!— bramó Sirius cerrando los ojos con fuerza y auto-apuntándose con su varita, esperando que funcionara ésa vez…después de unos segundos abrió el ojo derecho, corroborando si ese intento había funcionado, pero se decepcionó al comprobar que una vez más no lo había logrado.

—Casi…— dijo James en un suspiro desde su posición, unos metros detrás de su amigo, sentado en el suelo con las plantas de los pies juntas, con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal y los anteojos sucios y algo chuecos; unos metros a su derecha, Peter estaba echado sobre la fría piedra, respirando agitadamente, con los brazos y las piernas extendidos.

—No…fue un asco…— gruñó el chico Black, yendo a sentarse junto a su mejor amigo, peinándose el desarreglado cabello (como el de James) y limpiándose la mejilla— ¡esto es un fracaso! ¡Hemos intentado esa ridícula transformación desde hace meses y aun no hemos podido transformar siquiera una parte de nuestros cuerpos!— gritó exasperándose y dejándose caer ligeramente hacia atrás.

—No está tan mal… al menos ayer te salieron orejas de perro…— rió James, dando un largo y hondo suspiro, tomándose los pies con las manos— y a mí un par de cuernos…jajaja, algo es algo, ¿no?— Sirius bufó— además, ya sabíamos lo difícil que sería…y ni siquiera los magos más poderosos de la historia lo han logrado en menos de un año…

—Si…— suspiró el otro moreno— creo que nos convertiremos en los animales de nuestros Patronus…— informó cambiando el tema, dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo, al igual que el castaño, haciendo reír a su amigo una vez más.

—Jajaja, entonces, ¡cuando Peter logre su primera transformación se convertirá en una rata! Jajaja— ambos rieron a costa de Peter. El chico lanzó un bufido, alzando ligeramente la cabeza

—Eso no lo sabemos aun—. Reclamó el joven Pettigrew, inflando ligeramente los mofletes.

—Ya, ya Pete…no tendría nada de malo que te convirtieras en una rata…— dijo James observándolo con una sonrisa— eso podría ayudarte mucho un día… ¡hasta te tengo un nombre: Colagusano! ¡¿Qué te parece?!— él y Sirius volvieron a reír a carcajadas, mientras el otro se ponía rojo hasta las orejas de rabia, pero no dijo nada, no era conveniente.

— ¡También a ti, Sirius!— Informó el despeinado muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que el moreno se girara hacia él, expectante.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?— preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Pues cual más? ¡Canuto! Jajaja, ¡¿qué te parece?!— ahora fue el turno de Peter de reír junto con James, mientras Sirius resoplaba con un gesto de molestia.

— ¿Si? Pues yo te tengo un nombre también, Cornamenta—informó el heredero Black, haciendo que su amigo borrará su sonrisa y comenzando a reír con el castaño, siendo esta vez el joven Potter centro de las burlas.

—Bien, bien…eso fue ingenioso, Canuto…— Sirius le dirigió una mirada asesina de reojo mientras James volvía a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad debido al cansancio— pero, si queremos usar nuestros nuevos nombres, debemos poder transformarnos primero, ¿no?— propuso con una sonrisa— somos jóvenes, tenemos toda la Sala de los Menesteres para nosotros, y se lo debemos a Remus, así que… ¡Arriba! Habrá luna llena en dos días, ¡intentémoslo de nuevo!— ordenó, transmitiéndole toda su energía a sus compañeros para que se pusieran de pie.

—Sí…— susurró Sirius, alzando una rodilla y posando una mano sobre ella para ayudarse a ponerse de pie— ¡hagámoslo por Lunático!— exclamó, reincorporándose completamente, dándole una ligera patada a Peter— ¡Vamos, Pettigrew!

El chico tirado en el suelo dejó escapar un gruñido, sentándose sobre la fría piedra, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos, detrás de la espalda.

—Hagámoslo por Remus…— masculló débilmente, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro…

.

.

— ¡Oye Sirius!— el moreno detuvo su marcha esperando a James, quien se acercaba corriendo tras él, a través del corredor del primer piso.

— ¡James! Estuve buscándote… ¿en dónde estabas?

—Lo siento…— pronunció su amigo entre jadeos, una vez que llegó a su lado, bajando el torso en un intento por calmar su agitada respiración—. Es que… estuve… entrenando… y se me olvidó avisarte…— comentó, dando una gran bocanada de aire— mañana es el partido contra Hufflepuff, y ahora que me nombraron capitán debo dar el ejemplo, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió con sarcasmo antes de caer en cuenta de algo.

— ¿Mañana?— se escandalizó, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja— ¡pero James! ¡Hoy hay luna, por eso he estado buscándote!

James se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta, murmurando un _"se me olvidó"_ entre dientes. Sirius lo escrutó con la mirada y suspiró con resignación, sabía que para su amigo el Quidditch era lo más importante.

— ¡Descuida Sirius! ¡Me las arreglaré para poder estar ahí!— aseguró, no muy convencido, pero con firmeza.

—No… descuida, necesitas descansar, hermano… eres el capitán del equipo— sentenció con una sonrisa— Peter y yo podremos hacernos cargo…

—Oh, Pete está en la enfermería, ¿no lo sabías?

— ¿Qué? No… ¿Qué pasó?

—Se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió la muñeca, ahora venía a informártelo— suspiró— Madame Pomfrey dijo que estará bien, pero debe pasar la noche en observación…

— ¡Maldición!— exclamó, dejando escapar un bufido para luego masajearse la sien en un gesto pensativo— está bien… entonces yo me haré cargo de la situación.

— ¿Estás seguro? Porque puedo…

— ¡No! ¡Estaré bien!— lo interrumpió con una sonrisa condescendiente- podré ingeniármelas yo solo y así tendré tiempo de seguir practicando mi transformación, o darle unos toques al mapa…además, los hechizos que hemos aprendido para contenerlo encerrado en la habitación me ayudarán, ¡no te preocupes!

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó nuevamente su amigo, reanudando la marcha, caminando a la par de Sirius.

— ¡Claro! Tú ve y descansa. Después de cenar yo iré a la Casa de los Gritos.

—Bien…— aceptó su amigo, suspirando con alivio— pero recuerda que debes asegurarte de que nadie te vea, y que para entrar debes golpear el nudo del tronco del sauce boxeador con fuerza o si no…

—Lo sé James… he hecho esto cientos de veces antes, y el que lo haga solo no significa nada…

—Está bien, pero… ¿en verdad estás seguro, no?— insistió.

— ¡Que sí!

Sirius rió con ganas y se abrazó a su amigo por el cuello, continuando su camino hacia la sala Común entre risas y bromas, ignorando que cerca de donde ellos habían estado hablando una joven de cabello largo y rubio salió de detrás de una columna, con al ceño fruncido y una mueca de intriga en el rostro.

¿Acaso había oído bien y Sirius tenía pensado quebrantar las reglas?

Salir del castillo a medianoche era una falta muy grave, mucho más que deambular por él en horarios inapropiados; sin duda, una causa de expulsión segura…

Sonrió con malicia, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su Sala Común. Podría delatar a Sirius y provocar su expulsión, pero sabía que el Gryffindor sabia escabullirse y salir bien librado de cualquier situación mejor que nadie; además, por lo que había oído casi podía afirmar que él y sus amigos escondían algo, algo realmente grande, sin dudas debía ser algo muy importante…y si lo descubría, ahí sí Sirius y sus imbéciles amigos serian sacados a patadas del castillo.

—La venganza será muy dulce, mi querido primo…— susurró para sí misma, sonriendo con la malicia y satisfacción a la vez, hondeando su lacio cabello mientras daba pequeños saltitos por el vacío corredor rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí la primera parte de éste capítulo!**

**Gracias por leer y muy pronto la continuación!**

**¡Besos! H.S**


	7. La Casa de los Gritos (parte II)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.::Capítulo VI::.**

**La Casa de los Gritos**

**(Parte II)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Caeca Temporalis_ — murmuró con suavidad, apuntándose con su varita, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y sintiendo algo gélido recorrerle la espalda.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando al fin se decidió a salir de las mazmorras.

Luego de la cena, Evan se había ofrecido muy amablemente a acompañarla a la Sala Común junto con Severus, Avery y Mulciber, por lo que no pudo negarse. Ella nunca había sido buena inventando excusas; sólo pudo ver a Sirius despedirse de Potter y escabullirse cautelosamente hacia la salida antes de que los alumnos abandonaran el Gran Salón.

En el trayecto a las mazmorras había analizado la situación con más reparo y casi se había arrepentido de llevar a cabo su plan, después de todo, la valentía NO era el fuerte de un Slytherin, pero su sed de venganza le había dado el empujón final.

No supo exactamente durante cuánto tiempo deambuló por los oscuros corredores del castillo, siempre con la varita en alto, por si el hechizo de invisibilidad que había utilizado se desvanecía antes de tiempo, e invocando un _Lumus_, hasta que finalmente pudo salir de la fortaleza de piedra hacia el exterior , justo a tiempo para que el hechizo finalizara, sintiendo unas gotas cálidas bajarle por la espalda, y volviera a ser visible y permitiendo que el frío aire de la noche jugara con las largas hebras de su cabello suelto y hondeara suavemente su túnica escolar y su falda, haciéndola sentir el frío en la parte descubierta de sus blancas piernas.

Su paso era firme y decidido, y su expresión estoica disimulaba a la perfección el miedo que sentía en esos momentos y lo arrepentida que estaba de su accionar, sin embargo, como toda una Black, Narcissa era obstinada, y ahora, dejando de lado la venganza, ella ya se había propuesto descubrir qué demonios escondían su odioso primo y sus amigos.

Se detuvo en cuanto divisó a lo lejos la oscura e imponente figura del Sauce Boxeador, totalmente deshojado debido al otoño y con sus finas ramas meciéndose con suavidad.

Inspiró hondamente antes de continuar, caminando con suma cautela, sabiendo que el sauce atacaría cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

"[…] _para entrar debes golpear el nudo del tronco del sauce boxeador con fuerza o si no…"_

Las palabras de James Potter volvieron a su mente. Estaba segura de que eso era lo que debía hacer para encontrar la entrada, pero lo difícil era hacerlo sin ser atacada por el árbol mágico.

Bajó la varita y volvió a guardarla entre sus ropas; la luna llena estaba en su punto más alto a ésa hora, iluminando los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts con bastante claridad, por lo que ya no le hacía falta el _Lumus_. Dejó escapar el poco aire que conservaba en sus pulmones y deshaciéndose de todo instinto de auto-preservación caminó con convicción unos metros más, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial del Sauce, escrutándolo con recelo y mucha atención, intentando hallar el nudo del que Potter había hablado.

— ¡Allí está! — exclamó para sí misma, abriendo sus ojos azules al máximo y cerrando los puños alrededor del dobladillo de las mangas de su túnica. Si lo haría debía hacerlo rápidamente, y debía hacerlo en ése momento o se arrepentiría.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero, lejos de intentar huir, tomó carrera y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el árbol sin apartar la vista de su objetivo, llegando hacia él y golpeando el nudo con uno de sus puños cerrados, aferrándose fuertemente al tronco y cerrando los párpados una vez más, escondiendo el rostro entre la corteza, como si intentara protegerse de un ataque que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, separándose de igual forma del árbol hasta que de pronto las gruesas raíces del sauce comenzaron a moverse, haciéndola caer sobre la tierra por la sorpresa mientras las raíces se contorsionaban lentamente, moviéndose a un lado para mostrarle el acceso a un oscuro túnel que se revelaba ante sus incrédulos ojos.

Narcissa parpadeó varias veces antes de lograr reincorporarse y volver a sacar la varita para invocar otro conjuro luminoso.

— ¡Vaya!— no pudo evitar exclamar, en un susurro, ante la sorpresa de descubrimiento, petrificándose en el acto. Todavía estaba a tiempo de retroceder…sin embargo, no era propio de un Black acobardarse, o al menos eso quería creer en esos momentos para no darle la razón a Bella y a Sirius cada vez que le habían dicho miedosa.

Decidió no pensarlo más y, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrenatural, logró mover un pie delante del otro para adentrase, no sin cautela, dentro del oscuro túnel subterráneo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al máximo y amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, pero no retrocedería, ahora era una cuestión de orgullo, aunque en realidad, siempre se había tratado de su orgullo, pese a que no quisiera aceptarlo.

— _¿Adónde irá este túnel?_— se preguntó, casi sin aliento, intentando calmar su respiración y su alocado corazón.

Se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo; caminó lentamente con sumo cuidado y con la espalda arqueada, dando pequeños y dudosos pasos, siempre manteniendo la varita mágica bien en alto. Se adentró poco a poco en el oscuro y estrecho recinto, tan ensimismada en sus asuntos que no se dio cuenta cuando la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por la entrada había desaparecido por completo, y ahora sólo la luz que salía de la punta de su varita era lo único que lograba distinguir en aquel lugar. El pasadizo parecía no acabarse nunca, y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear; de pronto, un terrible y desgarrador grito, parecido a un aullido, retumbó entre las paredes del corredor en el que se encontraba. Su corazón se detuvo al instante, mientras dejaba caer la varita al suelo por la impresión y retrocedía hasta que su espalda chocó contra una húmeda pared.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Volvió a sentir su corazón latir con una fuerza desbocada, dándole la impresión de que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

—_Tranquilízate Narcissa… es una casa embrujada y la llaman la Casa de los Gritos por algo…no te asustes… —_se dijo a sí misma, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba calmar su agitada respiración una vez más, suspirando con fuerza. Un nuevo grito se dejó oír, seguido de un extraño sonido, algo así como unas garras rasgando madera, aunque esta vez no surtió el mismo efecto en la joven, pero sí logró erizarle la piel. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada en la oscuridad, y de que ya no podía ver la entrada al túnel. Comenzó a desesperarse al verse atrapada y a buscar compulsivamente su varita en el suelo. Alzó una mano, pero antes de invocar el conjuro _Accio_encontró la luz que brillaba en uno de los extremos de su varita y en ese momento también vio una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura. Se detuvo, jadeando, para coger aire, avanzando con cautela hasta la abertura y levantando la varita para ver lo que había al otro lado.

Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

Narcissa salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor. La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras.

Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapiadas.

—Creo que estoy en la Casa de los Gritos —. Susurró en voz baja, casi inaudiblemente, mirando a su alrededor y posando la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca suyo. Le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata.

—_E-Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas_ —observó en silencio, temblando ligeramente.

En ese momento oyó un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba.

—_Nox_ —susurró, y la luz de su varita se apagó al instante. Miró al techo, sujetando la varita mágica con tal fuerza que perdía sensibilidad en los dedos.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_— intentó que su voz sonara lo más firme posible, apuntando escaleras arriba. Un haz de luz se desprendió de la punta de su vara, tomando la forma de un unicornio y posándose majestuosamente en el descanso de las escaleras, iluminando el recinto e indicándole el camino que debía seguir golpeando suavemente la vieja madera con una de sus patas. Tan en silencio como pudo entró en el vestíbulo; torció la boca en un gesto de renuencia, pero finalmente colocó una de sus delicadas manos sobre el sucio y deslustrado barandal para subir el primer peldaño de aquella vieja escalera; y subió por la misma, que se estaba desmoronando, provocando que la madera rechinara a sus pies. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde varias huellas escaleras arriba habían dejado una estela ancha y brillante.

Llegó hasta el oscuro descansillo y en ese momento, su Patronus desapareció.

Solamente había una puerta cerrada. Al dirigirse despacio hacia ella oyó un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un gruñido profundo y sonoro.

Sosteniendo la varita ante sí intentó abrir la puerta de un empujón, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

Nuevamente otro grito, que ahora identificó como un aullido, pero a la vez, como algo que no había oído jamás, y nuevamente el sonido de cosas rasgándose, como si un animal muy furioso estuviera allí.

— ¿Si-Sirius...?— se atrevió a susurrar, apoyando la cabeza sobre la madera, hasta que repentinamente un golpe seco del otro lado la hizo alejarse de un salto, oyendo una agitada y casi bestial respiración del otro lado.

— ¡No es gracioso!— exclamó frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a blandir su varita. Estaba segura de que Sirius y ese andrajoso de Lupin estaban del otro lado, intentando asustarla para ahuyentarla. Pero ella no había llegado tan lejos como para retroceder; así que inhalando con fuerza contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de enfado, cerrando los puños para golpear la puerta— ¡Sé que están ahí! ¡Abran ahora o iré por el profesor Slughorn!— advirtió con voz firme, sintiéndose satisfecha por el tono de amenaza que había conseguido que saliera de su garganta; sin embargo, del otro lado no hubo respuesta.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, resoplando con hastío.

— _¡Alohamora!—_exclamó, apuntando hacia la cerradura de la puerta, pero lejos de lo que esperaba, ésta no se abrió.

— _¿Qué…?_— murmuró, ligeramente desencajada por su intento frustrado, pero sin bajar la guardia. No se rendiría tan fácil.

— _¡Cistem Aperio!_— gruñó, sosteniendo la varita firmemente. La puerta de madera comenzó a moverse con fuertes sacudidas, haciendo temblar ligeramente el lugar, hasta que finalmente, se abrió con un rechinido, lentamente.

— ¡Salgan de donde estén!— gritó abriendo bien los ojos y alzando la barbilla arrogantemente mientras continuaba con la guardia alta. Se adentró en el recinto con pasos pequeños pero firmes. Un nauseabundo hedor a sudor y mugre invadió su nariz de pronto, haciendo cubrirse con el antebrazo como un acto reflejo, pero sin bajar la varita.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, no podía ver prácticamente nada más allá de un tenue haz de luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de la única ventana, también tapiada, del lugar. Una agitada y jadeante respiración a sus espaldas la hizo congelarse en su lugar mientras una espantosa sensación la invadía de pronto. Por alguna razón, intuyó que no era Sirius quien se encontraba tras ella…

— ¿Q-Quien está ahí?— no hubiera querido, pero la voz le salió quebrada y no pudo evitar tensarse. La persona detrás suyo resopló con brío. Narcissa sintió el cálido aire en su nuca y el olor nauseabundo, más fuerte que antes, seguido de un nuevo gruñido que se sintió a sólo unos centímetros de su persona.

Casi por inercia giró levemente el cuerpo, dejando caer su varita y aterrándose al instante mientras sus ojos azules se enfocaban en unas amarillentas y frías pupilas que la observaban con ansias, casi con deseo, pero manteniéndose en su lugar, esperando a que su presa hiciera el primer movimiento.

Sólo un agudo grito de terror que retumbó en toda la casa escapó de sus rosados labios, mientras la bestia se relamía con un brillo asesino en los ojos ambarinos, listo para saciar su interminable sed.

.

.

Dejó escapar un bufido mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, recargándose en una de las destartaladas paredes.

Se pasó una de las manos por el rizado cabello negro para quitarse unas telarañas de encima, sin importarle que ésta estuviera llena de polvo -en una acción contraproducente que sólo logró ensuciarle mucho más el lustroso cabello negro-, y sacudió suavemente la cabeza para deshacerse del sueño que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Estiró las piernas sobre la sucia duela del piso y los brazos también, tocándose la punta de los pies con los dedos. Aún faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y ya se había cansado de intentar transformarse y de recorrer la casa en busca de algún pasadizo que lo guiara a Hogsmeade.

Primero sus amigos lo abandonaban y ahora esto… sí, había sido un día de puras frustraciones para Sirius Black.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica y comenzó a pasarla de una mano a la otra con pereza y gesto aburrido. Cuidar de Remus él solo no tenia gracia, hasta extrañaba la presencia del inútil de Peter.

Soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro, llevándose la punta de la varita a la cabeza para rascarse el oído con aburrimiento; como deseaba que algo interesante sucediera en esos momentos…

— ¡AAAAHHHHH!— un grito de horror resonó en las paredes, sobresaltándolo al instante y haciéndolo ponerse de pie en el acto con gesto de horror y confusión.

— ¡REMUS!— fue todo lo que pudo pensar en ese instante, comenzando a correr a través de los desmejorados y laberínticos corredores, rumbo a las escaleras. Subió a toda prisa y con el corazón en un puño, temiendo a lo que pudiera encontrarse, pero sin dudar ni un instante.

— _¡Desmaius! ¡Desmauis!_— oyó una voz de mujer que le resultó sumamente conocida y, horrorizado, detuvo su marcha al borde de las escaleras.

No podía ser…

— ¡NARCISSA!— reanudó la carrera, más rápido que antes, descubriendo, con horror, que la puerta tras la cual su amigo se encontraba estaba entreabierta, abriéndola en su totalidad de una patada, analizando atentamente la habitación con ojos sumamente atentos, en busca de su prima. Halló a Narcissa agazapada bajo el marco de la única ventana de la habitación, pudiendo ver, gracias a la luz de luna que se dejaba entrever entre las hendiduras de la vieja ventana, su rostro aterrorizado y su delgado brazo en alto blandiendo su varita mágica, que temblaba visiblemente. Llevó sus ojos, de su prima, hacia el lugar a donde su temblorosa mano apuntaba, encontrándose con un Remus totalmente transformado. Su cabeza alargada al igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba del rostro y sus manos se habían convertido en largas y filosas garras. Nunca había visto una transformación completa. Aquello le heló la sangre, pero no alcanzó para paralizarlo. No podía darse el lujo de tener miedo cuando la vida de su prima, y la suya misma, corrían peligro.

— _¡Expulso_!— gritó desesperadamente, blandiendo su varita. El licántropo voló violentamente por los aires, golpeando con fuerza la espalda contra una de las paredes, provocando que todo el lugar temblara—. ¡VÁMONOS! — volvió a gritar, tomando la mano de Narcissa y tirando de ella con brusquedad para sacarla de la habitación antes de que el hombre lobo se recompusiera, pasando junto a él, que abrió y cerró las fauces en un intento por morderlos mientras rasgaba el suelo con sus garras para recomponerse.

— ¡CORRE, CORRE!— gritaba mientras guiaba a su prima escaleras abajo.

Un fuerte aullido lo hizo observar de reojo escaleras arriba, en donde Remus, transformado, se erguía contorsionando la cabeza dudosamente. Sus amarillentas pupilas y sus filosos dientes brillaron con la tenue luz de luna. El licántropo retrocedió un paso cuando los menores Black tocaron el suelo con sus pies, e instintivamente, Sirius empujó a Narcissa lejos de sí al momento en que la bestia se abalanzó sobre ellos, cayendo sobre su cuerpo, golpeando su espalda contra el sucio suelo con un golpe seco.

— ¡SIRIUS!— exclamó la joven arrodillándose, levemente aturdida, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡VE-VETE!— Sirius giró su cuerpo. Narcissa vio como su primo usaba su varita colocándola en la garganta del hombre lobo para alejarlo de su persona y evitar ser mordido; lo cual se le dificultaba segundo a segundo…

Un ápice de valentía la embargó de pronto, e irguiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, alzó la varita (que en ningún momento había soltado) dispuesta a atacar.

— ¡_CRUCIO!_— vociferó el maleficio que Bella le había enseñado, logrando que la criatura se arrojara al suelo, aullando de dolor.

— ¡NO!— Gritó Sirius agitadamente, poniéndose de pie de un salto para desviar el hechizo de su prima, tomándola del brazo, comenzando a forcejear con ella.

— ¡DÉJAME!— gritó ella, totalmente histérica, intentando atacar nuevamente, pero su primo no se lo permitía.

— ¡NO! ¡NO ENTIENDES!— insistió, sin soltar su brazo.

— ¡SUÉLTAME!— Insistió ella también, contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

— No, por favor, no entiendes…— susurró, casi desgarradoramente. No quería herir a su prima, pero no podía permitir que dañara a Remus, quien aullaba sin consuelo, como un perro herido.

— ¡YA BASTA, SIRIUS!— ladró, pateándolo para obligarlo a apartarse, provocando que se acuclillase en el suelo. Narcissa volvió a alzar su varita, abriendo los labios para lanzar una nueva maldición.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS!— gritó nuevamente su primo, tirando de su túnica. No quería hacerlo, pero no había alternativa —. ¡Él…ÉL ES MI AMIGO! ¡ES REMUS, REMUS LUPIN!— Anunció desesperadamente. Narcissa abrió los ojos azules al máximo por la sorpresa. Su rostro palideció aún más, si es que eso era posible, y sus facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca de sorpresa y miedo entremezclados.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

Pero no hubo tiempo de obtener una respuesta. El licántropo había vuelto a reincorporarse, dejando de chillar de dolor, con la respiración más agitada que nunca, olfateando el oscuro lugar con brusquedad, buscando a sus presas.

— ¡VETE!— ordenó el moreno una vez más, llevando a su prima de un brazo hacia el inicio del túnel— ¡YO LO DISTRAERÉ!— informó, dándole la espalda, colocándose entre ella y su amigo. Narcissa no protestó ni dijo nada. Comenzó a alejarse tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron a través del estrecho y oscuro túnel, prácticamente a tientas, producto de la falta de la luz y la agitación de la que era prisionera.

— ¡Remus! ¡Remus! ¡POR FAVOR, HERMANO!— exclamó, varita en mano, extendiendo los brazos en un intento por proteger la entrada al túnel. El hombre lobo lo observó gruñendo unos segundos, demostrando su ya tan evidente molestia— no me obligues, por favor…— murmuró, apuntándolo con la varita y bajando la mirada, evitando ver aquellas bestiales orbes ambarinas, las cuales ya no pertenecían a su compañero, sino a una criatura rabiosa, ajena a cualquier sentimiento humano. Dudaba que su amigo pudiera oírlo, o siquiera comprender lo que hacía, pero, aun así, no quería herirlo.

El hombre lobo de pronto dejó de gruñir, volviendo a olfatear a su alrededor con ansiedad, como buscando una esencia que ya había abandonado la habitación. Y Sirius, con terror, comprendió que no era a él a quien Remus quería.

—_INCARCE…—_Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de pronunciar el hechizo fue bruscamente empujado por las garras del licántropo, rasgándole la túnica y golpeando la espalda contra una columna. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor a la vez que su mano soltaba el agarre de la varita, haciéndola volar hacia algún lugar del oscuro recinto.

— ¡NO!— gritó con desesperación, sujetándose las costillas del lado derecho con una mano mientras extendía la otra en dirección al túnel por donde Remus había desaparecido corriendo en cuatro patas, lanzando un fuerte y aterrador aullido que resonó entre las viejas paredes—. ¡NARCISSA!— un enorme miedo lo embargó de pronto, un miedo que no había sentido antes; y poniéndose de pie de un salto, sin importarle la pérdida de su varita ni el dolor de sus costillas, comenzó a correr por donde su amigo y Narcissa se habían perdido segundos antes.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde ya…

.

Un agudo y tenebroso aullido a sus espaldas le hizo acelerar el paso tan rápido como sus cansadas piernas se lo permitieron.

Los zapatos y las manos estaban llenos de tierra, al igual que su rostro, el cabello y el resto de sus ropas, pero no importaba. Divisó la débil luz de la luna y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió a rastras por el orificio del sauce, poniéndose de pie en el acto, pisándose la larga túnica y trastabillando por la torpeza de sus movimientos, pero aun así no se detuvo. Sirius seguía allí adentro. Debía buscar ayuda.

Un nuevo aullido, esta vez más cercano, la hizo voltear y detenerse sin remedio sólo para ver como el hombre lobo salía del túnel a toda velocidad, enfocando su amarillenta mirada en ella al instante, relamiéndose el bestial hocico como alguien hambriento quien contempla el manjar más delicioso.

Quiso correr pero aquellos ojos observando fijamente a los suyos se lo impedían. Sus pies no respondían, no podía moverse. Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, pero aun así logró alzar el brazo para ponerse en guardia nuevamente. Cerró los ojos una milésima de segundo y pasó saliva con pesadez. Su corazón latía desbocadamente y el terror volvió a invadirla; no por aquella bestia que amenazaba su vida, sino por el incierto final que había tenido su primo Sirius.

Sólo esperaba que él estuviera vivo…

.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo pese al fuerte dolor que lo invadía, sujetándose de las sucias paredes con su mano libre, con la respiración entrecortada y arqueando la espalda por el bajo techo, lo que sólo aumentaba el dolor en sus costillas, las cuales también le dolían al respirar. Aquello no podía ser bueno, pero no podía detenerse. Aunque la odiara, jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le ocurría a Narcissa.

La luz de luna anunciando el fin del camino le dio un haz de esperanza, haciéndolo aumentar la velocidad. Solamente unos pocos metros lo separaban de la libertad cuando unos nuevos gritos liberados de la garganta de su prima le aceleraron el corazón. Al oírla gritar intentó salir rápidamente, lo cual solo entorpeció sus pasos, haciéndolo caer con cada nuevo intento salir del túnel.

— ¡NARCISSA!— gritó desesperadamente, aferrando sus sucias uñas a la tierra, ignorando por completo el dolor que el esfuerzo extra significaba para él. Oyó gruñidos y el horrible sonido que producía la mandíbula del licántropo al abrirse y cerrarse, pero ya no los gritos de su prima. Comenzó a asustarse nuevamente al pensar que ella podría estar herida, o algo mucho peor, pero su corazón se relajó tenuemente al oírla una vez más:

— _¡ENVERTESTATIL!_— la oyó gritar, y seguido a sus gritos escuchó el sonido de algo pesado golpeando sobre la tierra.

Reanudó sus intentos de liberarse mucho más intensamente que antes, ayudándose con brazos y piernas. Sólo unos segundos pasaron antes de que pudiera asomar la cabeza fuera, buscando rápidamente con la mirada la cabellera platinada de su prima, hallándola unos metros a la izquierda del sauce, con la varita en alto y una mirada decidida en su rostro. Él nunca la había visto mirar de esa forma.

Se veía tan distinta…

Aún cuando su vida corría peligro, Narcissa no perdía la elegancia en ningún momento.

De pronto un bulto amorfo comenzó a erguirse con lentitud, lanzando un sonoro aullido de dolor, agitando su cuerpo lanzando un gruñido para volver enfocarse rápidamente en su presa y, sin darle tiempo a la joven de reaccionar, se lanzó a correr hacia ella con decisión, haciéndola retroceder por la impresión.

— _¡EVERTE STATUM!_

Exclamó ella, haciendo caer a la bestia hacia atrás, pero cayendo ella también al chocar uno de sus zapatos con un montículo de tierra, dejando caer su varita por el impacto y quedando ligeramente aturdida por el golpe mientras, con horror, Sirius veía al hombre lobo Remus reincorporarse con rapidez, una vez más en busca de su prima, quien parecía demasiado turbada como para ponerse en guardia nuevamente.

Instintivamente buscó su varita entre sus ropas, pero al no hallarla abrió los ojos con desesperación, comenzando a buscar con la mano a su alrededor una roca.

— ¡HEY REMUS! ¡AQUÍ!— gritó arrojándole una pequeña piedra detrás de la cabeza, pero la bestia lo ignoró sin separar los ojos de Narcissa, removiendo la tierra con una pata, preparándose para atacar.

Su corazón se detuvo al igual que el tiempo a su alrededor. Narcissa corría grave peligro y sólo él podía ayudarla.

Cerró los puños con fuerza. Era hora de actuar.

.

Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, presa de la confusión que el golpe en la nuca le había provocado. Reaccionó al instante, alzando el torso con algo de dificultad y buscando compulsivamente la varita a sus lados, pero antes de que pudiera hallarla, o pronunciar un conjuro _Accio,_sus ojos azules giraron hacia la bestia, enfrentándose una vez más a ese par de orbes color ámbar, contemplando con terror como comenzaba a avanzar hacia a ella con intención de arremeterla. Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, sintiendo que ese sería su final, pero los abrió de pronto al oír un fuerte ladrido.

Un perro grande como un oso y de color negro saltó hacia delante. Cuando el licántropo estaba a sólo unos metros de ella, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás, alejándolo.

La joven Slytherin aprovechó la distracción para impulsarse enérgicamente hacia atrás con los pies, sin perder de vista en ningún momento la batalla.

¿De dónde demonios había salido ése enorme perro?

¿Acaso ése animal era un Grim?

Las dudas se acumularon en la mente de la joven, mientras los animales estaban enfrascados en una pareja lucha, sin embargo, el hombre lobo mordió al perro en el lomo, haciéndolo aullar desgarradoramente de dolor, obligándolo a caer a un lado, ganando cierta ventaja, la cual aprovechó para volver a arremeter contra una petrificada Narcissa.

— _¡JAULÍO!_— Repentinamente, unos barrotes invisibles inmovilizaron al hombre lobo, deteniendo su ataque antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

James Potter se había colocado frente a ella, con la varita en alto y expresión sumamente decidida.

— Narcissa, ¡¿estás bien?!— su preocupada voz la hizo sobresaltar.

Sin dejar de apuntar al hombre lobo, el joven de anteojos se inclinó ligeramente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole una mano. Narcissa aceptó en el acto, y al reincorporarse se abrazó fuertemente a su salvador sin intermediar palabra alguna, hundiendo la cabeza en su fuerte pecho y dejando caer gruesas lágrimas de sus apagados ojos azules.

James se sorprendió en el acto, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente sujeto la pequeña cintura de la chica con su mano libre, dejándola empapar su pecho con las lágrimas, mientras sus ojos marrones giraron por inercia hacia el perro que luchaba por ponerse de pie nuevamente.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo de inmediato un punzante dolor en las sienes.

Se sentó sobre el mullido colchón en el que su cuerpo se encontraba, mientras se sobaba con suavidad la adolorida cabeza. Observó con repulsión sus delicadas manos cubiertas de tierra, observando de igual forma sus ropas sucias, encontrando su rasgada túnica escolar sobre el respaldo de una silla, al lado de su cama. Respiró hondamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, a salvo, y con más calma rememoró todo lo sucedido. Sus manos y sus ropas llenas de tierra le confirmaban que, por desgracia, aquella horrible experiencia no había sido un sueño.

— ¡Auch! ¡OIGA!, TENGA MÁS CUIDADO, ¡¿QUIERE?!

— ¡Chissst! ¡Guarde silencio señor Black! Recuerde que hay pacientes descansando...

Oyó voces detrás de la cortina blanca que separaba su cubículo del resto de la enfermería.

¿Acaso ésa había sido la voz de Sirius?

Sin saber por qué bajó de la cama con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y se asomó hacia el otro lado corriendo un poco la cortina para poder ver quienes estaban allí.

En la cama de al lado estaba sentado Sirius, con las ropas igual de sucias y rasgadas que las suyas, sólo que él no llevaba la camisa y tenia vendas cubriéndole las costillas. Frente a Sirius Madame Pomfrey mantenía el ceño levemente fruncido con una botella de antiséptico en una mano y un trozo de gasa en la otra, el cual acercaba amenazadoramente al pálido rostro de su primo, quien ostentaba un labio partido y varias pequeñas cortadas repartidas entre la frente y las mejillas, alejándose con suavidad del toque de la mujer.

— ¡Ay, por favor Canuto! No seas llorón…— refunfuñó James Potter, a su lado, entre sonrisas, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mejor amigo.

—Cállate —. Gruñó él, apartando una vez más la mano de la enfermera de su rostro, provocando una risilla en su amigo.

— ¡Deja ya de torturar al muchacho, Poppy!— Narcissa giró sus ojos hacia el anciano director, quien sonreía jovialmente de pie, junto a Potter—. ¡Obviamente el señor Black es más fuerte de lo que aparenta!

La mujer dejó escapar un pesado bufido.

—Aun así, Albus. Mi trabajo es asegurarme de curar las heridas de este niño—. Aseguró con vehemencia —. ¡Mira que enfrentarse a un licántropo trasformado! ¡Jah! Éste niño y su prima tienen suerte de no haber sido mordidos, y además, haber salido prácticamente ilesos... ¡Habrase visto, Albus!

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Ya le dije que estoy bien…— gruñó— ¿por qué no va a ver a mi prima?— aconsejó entre dientes, pero con un tinte de preocupación en su tosca voz. Narcissa se tensó al oírse mencionada en la conversación.

—Ya le dije que ella sólo necesita descanso… así que deje de preguntar por ella, ¡y permítame hacer mi trabajo!—. Sirius se ruborizó ligeramente y bajó la mirada, algo apenado, pero aun así no permitió que la mujer acercara la gasa a sus heridas.

— ¡ARGH! ¡Me rindo, Albus!— exclamó la anciana enfermera, dejando los elementos que sostenía en sus manos sobre una pequeña bandeja de plata—. Puede curarse usted solo señor Black, ¡yo regresaré a mi cama!—. Anunció, medio ofendida, hondeando su larga bata de dormir de color azul, saliendo por las puertas de la enfermería.

—No la necesito—. Musitó el moreno, frunciendo el entrecejo con desgana. Su amigo rió mientras el anciano le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

— ¡Oye Canuto, lo lograste!— exclamó el de anteojos, con una sonrisa de triunfo surcando en sus finos labios—. ¡Debió haberlo visto, señor! ¡Fue sorprendente! Y él fue el primero de nosotros en lograrlo…— anunció, disminuyendo la emoción de su voz hasta finalizar en un murmullo—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo se siente?— demandó saber, sentándose sobre la cama, ligeramente exaltado.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, algo confundido, mientras Dumbledore alternaba su mirada azul entre uno y otro.

—No lo sé…nunca había podido lograr nada más que un par de orejas…

— ¡Aun así fue fantástico!— Insistió su amigo con emoción, una vez más— ¡me ganaste ésta vez Canuto! ¡Pero muy pronto yo también lo lograré!— Aseveró —debió haberlo visto señor…

Dumbledore frunció levemente el ceño, adquiriendo un gesto de duda.

—Sinceramente, no tengo idea de a qué se refiere señor Potter…— susurró con un dejo de diversión en su tranquila voz, fingiendo demencia— y debo entender que no se refiere a ningún asunto ilegal, ¿verdad?— James sonrió con picardía, negando con la cabeza— sin embargo, yo creo que el ver que alguien tan amado está en riesgo de muerte debe de ser una gran detonante para realizar una hazaña tan magistral como lograr una transformación exitosa en tan poco tiempo… hipotéticamente hablando, claro —. Comentó con una sonrisa. James sonrió, Sirius se sonrojó furiosamente y Narcissa también sintió el calor agolparse en su mejillas. No entendía a que se refería Potter exactamente, pero sí llegó a entender que Sirius había hacho algo majestuoso por salvarle la vida.

—Pero en verdad, la mayoría de las veces no sé de qué hablan ustedes los jóvenes, ¡mucho menos porque practican Quidditch en mitad de la noche en los pasillos! ¡Nada más miren como se ha lastimado el señor Black!— dijo con calma; ahora sí que Narcissa no entendía nada— mucho me temo que deberé informar de esta falta a la profesora McGonagall…

— ¿Y qué hay de…?— comenzó a preguntar Sirius, con voz ligeramente alarmada.

—Oh, la señorita Black tiene el horrible habito de ser sonámbula, y por desgracia, se atravesó en su juego… — sonrió. Sirius lo acompañó, mientras James fruncía el ceño.

—Pero señor… ¡ella sabe el secreto de Remus!— exclamó Potter. Dumbledore abrió ligeramente los ojos — Sirius tuvo que decírselo…— susurró.

—Bueno…— el director se frotó la barbilla bajo la larga mata de barba plateada, en un gesto pensativo— descubrir que el señor Lupin es sonámbulo tampoco es tan malo… confiemos en que comprenda su malestar y guarde silencio… además, y creo que ella es una jovencita muy confiable…— en ese momento, el director acomodó sus anteojos en forma de medias lunas, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Narcissa y guiñándole un ojo en complicidad, haciéndola sobresaltarse y sonrojarse al verse descubierta, sin embargo, el anciano no hizo nada más.

—Pero…— insistió James, siendo callado por una seña del director.

—Señor Potter…el amanecer se acerca, ¿qué dice si me acompaña a buscar al joven Lupin al bosque y dejamos al señor Black descansar?— sugirió cordialmente, pero sin dar lugar a réplicas.

James dejó escapar un bufido. Narcissa pudo notar que no estaba conforme con lo decidido por el director.

—Señor Black, descanse un poco…— pronunció al mayor, inclinando ligeramente su sombrero de punta a modo de despedida, primero para Sirius y luego para Cissy —. Y atienda esas cortadas, ¿quiere?

—Te veré luego, Canuto— murmuró el joven de cabellos alborotados, chocando puños suavemente con su mejor amigo.

El director salió de la enfermería con James, vestido sólo con unas pijamas de rayas azules, siguiendo sus pasos de cerca y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sirius tomó un espejo de la mesilla de noche y comenzó a analizar detalladamente los daños de su rostro; Narcissa suspiró profundamente, cerrando la cortina para salir de detrás y acercarse a su primo.

— ¡Uy! Esos cortes se ven muy mal…— exclamó con fingida alarma, para llamar la atención de su primo, quien posó sus sorprendidos ojos grises sobre ella— a ver, déjame ayudarte…— tomó la gasa que Madame Pomfrey había dejado a un lado y se sentó sobre la cama junto a su primo, al parecer, sin incomodarle que éste tuviera el torso desnudo — esto puede doler, así que no te quejes—. Advirtió, acercando cautelosamente su mano a la herida del labio de Sirius, y, lejos de lo que creyó, su primo no la apartó como a la señora Pomfrey, aunque sí se tensó al sentir el ardor en su labio, pero no dijo nada—. Bien…— susurró, alzando la otra mano para correr delicadamente una cortina de cabello negro que cubría su frente, acercando su rostro al suyo para soplar sobre sus heridas, intentando menguar el ardor.

Sirius permaneció estático en todo momento. No se veía cómodo, pero tampoco incómodo. En absoluto se sentía incómodo. De pronto recordó algo y tomando suavemente la mano de su prima para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos susurró:

—Narcissa… lo que viste hoy…— se rascó la nuca con su mano libre en un gesto de confusión, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

La joven Slytherin dejó escapar un suspiro para luego sonreír cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento Sirius, pero yo no vi nada…— informó con falsa confusión — estaba todo muy oscuro y…además, me golpee la cabeza y no recuerdo exactamente que ocurrió…— colocó antiséptico sobre la mejilla de su primo, quien sonrió con agradecimiento.

No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en ella.

—Aunque…en el caso de que hubiera logrado ver u oír algo, creo que no podría dejar de decirte que eres sumamente valiente y leal al ayudar a un amigo como lo haces…es admirable; además— se sonrojó violentamente— no sé cómo ni porque, pero algo me dice que yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti…— sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, acercó sus labios a la comisura de los de su primo, depositando un suave y tierno beso— gracias…— susurró separándose de él, aún muy cerca del rostro del petrificado Sirius, quien se veía rojo como un tomate.

La muchacha sonrió con ternura, tomando el frasco de antiséptico y recargando la gasa.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que te haya perdonado por lo que me hiciste el otro día— informó mordaz, cambiando súbitamente de actitud, colocando la gasa sin miramientos sobre la mejilla izquierda de Sirius, quien se sobresaltó al sentir el ardor, rompiendo todo el ambiente al instante.

— ¡AUCH! ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!— Exclamó el joven Gryffindor, poniéndose a resguardo de su rubia prima— ¿ESTÁS LOCA?

— ¡Te lo mereces!— contraatacó la chica, observándolo burlonamente.

— ¿Sí? ¡Pues tú también te lo merecías por meterte conmigo y mis amigos!— se defendió, volviendo a su semblante frío y burlón.

— ¡Jah! ¿Amigos? ¡Desechos de basurero, querrás decir!— contestó con sorna, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Retráctate —. Ordenó con desdén.

—Oblígame —. Lo desafío, cruzándose de brazos e inflando ligeramente los mofletes en un gesto inflexivo.

— ¿Crees que no obligaría a una mujer?— le espetó, tirando de uno de los largas hebras de cabello rubio que caían sobre el pecho de su prima, haciéndola abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y contorsionar los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡Eres un…!— llevó una de sus manos hacia él para presionar sus costillas, borrando la sonrisa de triunfo del rostro de su primo, haciéndolo ahogar un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Bruja!

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Fea!

— ¡Afeminado!

— ¡Gorda!

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sin poder controlarse ante tal insulto la joven se lanzó encima del maltrecho cuerpo de su primo, haciéndole gemir de dolor.

— ¡QUITATE GORDA! ¡AAAAHHH!

— ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDA?!— Gritó, presionando las vendas— ¡¿TE DUELE, VERDAD _SIRI_?!— preguntó con sarcasmo, haciendo presión en las costillas una vez más, sonriendo con malicia ante cada alarido de dolor de su primo.

— ¡BAJATE, BAJATE, BAJATEEEEEEEEEE!

— ¡NI LO SUEÑES, IMBÉCIL!

— ¡Nooooo, nooo…!

.

.

Peter Pettigrew se despertó de un salto al ir unos horribles chillidos.

Frotándose los ojos con cansancio alzó levemente la cabeza para hallar la fuente del sonido, y, con algo de sorpresa, en una de las camas de enfrente vio a una delgada y curvilínea figura de cabello rubio subida a horcajadas sobre alguien, forcejeando.

Volvió a frotarse los ojos con un puño y distinguió el rostro de Sirius, contorsionándose de dolor debajo de su prima, mientras la última reía como desquiciada.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

Gritó su amigo.

— ¡CÁLLATE!— exclamó ella

— ¡AYUDA! ¡JAMES, MADAME POMFREY, ALGUIEN!

Peter dejó escapar un bufido, observando la extraña escena durante unos segundos. Finalmente, suspirando con cansancio volteó su cuerpo sobre el colchón y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

Intentaría volver a dormirse, e ignoraría los alaridos de Sirius por su propio bien.

No se arriesgaría a entrometerse en otra de las contiendas de los alborotadores primos Black.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer! A partir de éste capítulo se desencadena el resto de la historia...**

**Se agradecen sus comentarios o reviews...**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**H.S.**


	8. Visita a Grimmauld Place

**Los personajes de H.P NO son de míos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

**:::Visita a Grimmauld Place:::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Narcissa nunca le había gustado la casa de Grimmauld Place.

Aborrecía las placas de cabezas reducidas de elfos domésticos pegadas a la pared. No le gustaba la poca luz que había ni el ambiente lúgubre. No le gustaban los pasillos angostos y fríos ni los cuadros aduladores de sus ancestros… había cosas demasiado asquerosas y oscuras en ese lugar, y aunque las respetaba (de mala gana), le daba repulsión sólo observarlos. La casa de su tía le parecía aburrida y muy poco elegante, pero aun así no pudo rechazar su invitación.

Arrugó la nariz cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place y chasqueó la lengua con desdén observando el lúgubre vestíbulo con asco mal disimulado.

Su tía Walburga salió a recibirla con una sonrisa amarillenta y afable en su adusto rostro, extendiendo ambos brazos, pero sin intención de abrazarla. Eso no era propio.

— ¡Narcissa! ¡Qué hermosa te encuentras! El tiempo va puliendo cada vez mejor tu apariencia, querida.- Dijo la mujer mirándola de pies a cabeza con ojos atentos y complacidos. Narcissa había crecido bastante desde la última vez que la había visto; era alta, tal vez de la misma estatura que Regulus, aunque los delicados zapatos negros de hebilla y tacón ancho que llevaba influían un poco en su estatura. Poseía un envidiable rostro de finas facciones, totalmente angelical, y de una belleza innata que solo acentuaba la perfección de su fisonomía. Sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su abdomen plano y sus hombros y cintura pequeños, dándole un aspecto delicado y totalmente femenino, acompañado por una nívea piel, como la de todos los miembros de la familia, pero su lacio cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado la distinguían del resto del venerable clan Black. Walburga torció la boca en un gesto desaprobatorio. Narcissa sin dudas estaba convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer, pero era una verdadera lástima que hubiera heredado tantas cosas de la familia Rosier…

—Luces…absolutamente perfecta Cissy — sonrió echándole un último vistazo a la vestimenta de su sobrina, que consistía en un corto vestido de terciopelo verde oscuro sin mangas con una camisa de seda blanca debajo y unas medias del mismo color que le llegaban más arriba de la rodilla, deteniéndose en el abultado pecho de la joven torciendo los labios una vez más —. Hmp…un busto muy grande…— dijo negando suavemente con la cabeza. No era para nada elegante entre las damas de la sociedad mágica poseer un busto prominente - aunque eso no te resta belleza, Cissy.

Narcissa sentía los penetrantes ojos negros de su tía escrutando cada detalle de su persona, pero ni se inmutó. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser observada de esa forma por las personas que la rodeaban, así que sólo sonrió complacida.

—Oh, gracias tía — sonrió dando un ligero asentamiento con la cabeza — el tiempo también ha sido generoso contigo…luces exactamente igual que la ultima vez…— murmuró sin ninguna intención de hacerle un cumplido, después de todo, no podía decirse que su tía no le agradase, pero aun así no debía dejar la educación de lado; sin embargo, la mujer mayor sonrió con autosuficiencia pasando una mano por su peinado, alisando cualquier imperfección que pudiera existir en él, profiriendo una suave y ronca risita.

— Gracias, Cissy. Siempre tan complaciente —. Narcissa siguió sonriendo —. Me da mucho gusto que al fin hayas aceptado mi invitación. Me hace falta algo de compañía femenina, ¿sabes? Aunque mi querida Bella viene bastante seguido desde su matrimonio a traerme noticias del…— se detuvo de pronto— ¡Oh! ¡Pero pasa querida, pasa! No te detengas en el vestíbulo — indicó abriéndole paso para dejarla pasar, cambiando súbitamente el tema, cosa que la joven ignoró— ¿quieres tomar algo? ¡KREACHER!— gritó sobresaltando a su sobrina, quien cerró los ojos por la sorpresa.

—No te molestes tía — pronunció al momento en que el viejo elfo doméstico de su tía aparecía frente a ellas —. Me gustaría ir a ver a Regulus primero, si no te importa, claro—.

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro que no querida!— Desestimó el asunto con un leve movimiento de muñeca— creo que está en su habitación. Puedes ir, yo me encargaré del almuerzo…tu tío regresará temprano hoy en honor de tu visita— informó cordialmente— ah, ¿recuerdas el camino, verdad?

—Eso creo…— susurró antes de sonreír y hacer una pequeña reverencia, tomando los extremos de la amplia falda de su vestido y llevando ligeramente una pierna hacia atrás, como si estuviera reverenciando a una reina.

—Ah, por cierto Cissy querida, felicidades por tu nombramiento como prefecta de Slytherin. Eres un orgullo para nuestra venerable familia…

La joven arqueó los labios en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, meciendo con elegancia su largo cabello mientras volteaba rumbo al encuentro con su primo.

.

Subió las escaleras con suma elegancia, posando una de sus delicadas manos con suavidad sobre el barandal, pasando junto a la hilera de placas con cabezas reducidas de elfos domésticos colgadas en la pared que tanto detestaba, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado.

—"_Si que estabas loca, querida Elladora…"_— pensó desviando la mirada, sin dejar de subir las escaleras.

Llegó al segundo rellano y encontró varias puertas perfectamente alineadas, todas cerradas. Detuvo sus pasos mordiéndose el labio inferior con recelo. No recordaba cual era el dormitorio de Regulus…pero estaba casi seguro de que era el de la última puerta a la izquierda.

Alisó el vestido que le llegaba unos cm sobre la rodilla y se llevó elegantemente el cabello hacia atrás antes de golpear suavemente la madera de caoba aguardando una respuesta pero al no recibirla decidió entrar de todos modos, abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

El sol de media mañana se colaba parcialmente a través de la abertura entre las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, iluminando débilmente el lugar. Un varonil aroma invadió sus sentidos, y un leve gemido atrajo sus pupilas hacia la cama de doseles color esmeralda ubicada en el centro de la habitación.

— ¿Regulus? — inquirió al notar una mata de pelo negro que se asomaba perezosamente bajo las mantas de la cama, comenzando a acercarse juiciosamente a ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza, provocando que su larga cabellera plateada cayera hacia un lado.

—Umm…— el bulto sobre la cama se removió empujando bruscamente las sábanas que lo cubrían, dejando ver su fuerte torso ligeramente marcado sin nada encima, sentándose sobre la cama observándola con ojos desenfocados y frunciendo el ceño al reconocerla—. ¡Pero mira nada más lo que trajo el viento! ¡Pero si es la joya de la familia! ¡La hija, sobrina, nieta y hermana ejemplar!— exclamó Sirius con falsa algarabía— ¿Qué haces aquí, gorda? — demandó saber groseramente, alborotándose aun más los despeinados cabellos negros mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

Narcissa frunció el entrecejo adoptando una mueca de disgusto, dándose un golpe mental por haberse equivocado.

—Busca a Reg… ¡¿a quién llamas gorda, imbécil?! — espetó amenazadoramente, sin importarle perder la compostura. Sirius era el único que lograba ese efecto en ella.

—Ya, ya… ¡no grites!— exclamó, cubriéndose los oídos y bajando la mirada, posando sin querer sus aburridas orbes en las piernas de su prima, pero dejándolas allí con descaro, alzando una ceja y frunciendo los labios—. La habitación de "Reggie"— pronuncio con burla— es la de la derecha… ¿contenta? Ahora, ¡largo!

Mil y un insultos se le agolparon en la mente para su primo en ese preciso momento (ya había quedado atrás su agradecimiento por lo acontecido el año anterior), pero debía recordar que estaba en su casa, en su territorio. No podía darse el lujo de devolver las "cortesías" de Sirius como era debido. Refunfuñó dando una patadita al suelo mientras se giraba con intención de regresar sobre sus pasos, pero antes de dar el primero algo distrajo su atención. Sus inexpresivos ojos captaron unos horrorosos banderines de Gryffindor junto a varias fotografías de vulgares mujeres muggles exhibiéndose (a su parecer, grotescamente) casi sin ropa y de esos extraños artilugios que los no mágicos llamaban "motocicletas", si no se equivocaba. Un tic se apoderó de su ojo izquierdo y cerró los puños con rabia.

—Eres un asqueroso pervertido — murmuró entre dientes. Aquella pared era una ofensa a sus valores y principios.

— ¿Huh? — El joven Black rascó su lustrosa cabellera, ladeando un poco la cabeza en un gesto de confusión, sonriendo ampliamente al entender a que se refería su prima — ¿Yo soy el pervertido?— preguntó con falsa ofensa, autoseñalándose—. Perdona, "Princesa del hielo", pero ¿quien entró a la habitación de quien sin golpear y sin importarle que su propietario estuviera semidesnudo?— amplió su sonrisa al ver la espalda la joven rubia tensarse —. Ése no fui yo…

— ¡Eso no…! No…—. Narcissa volteó inmediatamente intentando excusarse torpemente, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. Sirius volvió a bajar sus llamativos ojos grises, sonriendo con sorna. Le fascinaba contrariar a su prima.

—Pero no te culpo…— musitó bajando los pies de la cama, caminando hacia ella sonriendo seductora y encantadoramente, llevando una cortina de cabello hacia atrás en gesto de arrogancia y haciendo retroceder a su interlocutora —. Sé lo irresistible que soy para las estiradas como tú…— informó con soberbia, atrapando el cuerpo de Narcissa entre el suyo y la pared, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro — aunque debo admitir… que tienes bonitas piernas, primita. Y grandes pechos...

La de cabellos rubios se puso roja. No de vergüenza, sino, más bien, de rabia, produciendo otra risa socarrona en su primo, quien se alejó de ella tan súbitamente como la había apresado.

—Es una lástima que seas tan fea…— dijo finalmente, volteando con aires victoriosos.

— ¡ERES UN CERDO!— espetó con marcado asco, pero dando a entender que no caería en su estúpido juego.

— ¡Claro que sí!— contestó entre risas— Y eso te encanta...

Narcissa resopló violentamente, entornando los ojos con furia y tirándose suavemente de los largos cabellos. Estaba enfadada. Ese estúpido, imbécil, majadero, insensato, impertinente, fanfarrón. Siempre tan terco, tan desvergonzado, tan cínico, tan… Gryffindor. Donde siguiera así… terminaría mal. Simplemente le daba pena, pero esa pena no era suficiente para aplacar su odio.

Estaba a punto de perder el control cuando tres suaves golpes del otro lado de la puerta llamaron su atención.

—Sirius has visto a… ¿Cissy?— el menor de los hermanos Black se asomó por la puerta, ruborizándose suavemente al ver a su prima y enarcando una ceja al notar sus cabellos revueltos y a su hermano sólo vestido por los ligeros pantalones del pijama, sin nada encima y tan cerca de ella.

— ¿Por qué demonios golpeas a mi puerta?— inquirió su hermano mayor, volteando a verlo, con las manos en la cadera.

—Se llaman buenos modales Sirius, y no estaría de más que tú los usaras también de vez en cuando…— contestó Regulus en tono cansado, entrando por completo en la habitación sin esperar una invitación, dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha ahora — Cissy, mamá me dijo que habías llegado y estuve buscándote…— informó relajando sus facciones, volviendo a adquirir el suave sonrojo y provocando que Sirius fingiera vomitar.

— ¡Reg!— exclamó ella alegremente, abrazándose a su cuello y recuperando su característico aire sereno e impasible—. Lo siento…estaba buscando tu habitación y sin quererlo me metí a la del trol de la familia…— informó con una letal sonrisa, totalmente dirigida a Sirius.

—E-Está bien…— susurró apenado, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponder el abrazo de su prima.

El mayor de los hermanos soltó un bufido de fastidio mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la mullida cama como si estuviera devastado por el cansancio.

—Búsquense una habitación y déjenme seguir durmiendo, ¿quieren? — Farfulló con ironía tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse — al fin que ésta loca me despertó.

Al oírlo Regulus se separó del abrazo de su prima.

—No le digas así —. Ordenó con voz firme, enfrentando a su impertinente hermano.

— ¡Feh! Puedes defenderla todo lo que quieras Reggie, y ni aún así te hará caso…— bramó sarcásticamente, acomodando su cuerpo bajo las mantas. El rostro de Regulus se desencajó por completo, y los colores se le subieron al rostro mientras cerraba sus blancos puños con fuerza.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Sirius!— exclamó la joven con fastidio, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del menor, haciendo que volteara a verla—. No le hagas caso a las idioteces que dice Reg… ¿Vamos?

—Si "Reg" — pronunció como si de una nota musical se tratase — sólo ignórenme…¡Y VAYANSE DE UNA VEZ!

Regulus bufó, al igual que Narcissa. Finalmente la joven tomó su mano, llevándolo hacia la salida.

Sirius los observó por el rabillo del ojo hasta que salieron por el umbral, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Resopló una ligera cortina de cabellos azabaches que amenazaba con obstruir su visión; giró su cuerpo sobre el colchón y procedió a continuar con su sueño interrumpido, oyendo como poco a poco los pasos de su hermano y Narcissa se iban acallando.

Esa Narcissa... en verdad era una molestia.

Era tonto siquiera insinuar que sentía alguna clase de afecto por ella; tal vez antes sí, cuando eran niños y creían que estarían juntos para siempre, que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, pero ya habían crecido y la venda se la había caído de los ojos.

Ni siquiera se había replanteado lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, eso de que había logrado transformarse para salvar la vida de alguien querido. Él no quería a su prima, es más, la despreciaba tanto como despreciaba al resto de su familia y a Bellatrix... bueno, tal vez no tanto como a Bella, pero aun así no le agradaba.

Sin embargo, en el fondo (muy en el fondo) sabía que el miedo que sintió cuando vio que ella estaba en peligro no lo había sentido nunca por nadie más...

¿Por qué había sido eso?

La respuesta no la sabía, ni quería conocerla. Lo mejor era olvidar el asunto y continuar con su vida...

Dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos encogiéndose sobre la cama.

Sólo pensaba estupideces cuando dormía poco...

.

.

— ¡Hey Canuto! Dime, ¿quién es el mejor, eh?— exclamó James Potter, colgándose al cuello de la túnica de su mejor amigo mientras sonreía con expresión victoriosa. Sirius frunció el entrecejo, Peter rió mientras Remus, con las narices metidas en su libro y ostentando una reluciente insignia de prefecto en su túnica nueva, los ignoraba por completo.

—Pues yo —. Aseguró con una sonrisa presuntuosa, empujando su baúl, sin liberarse del agarre de su amigo.

—Sí, que gracioso…— murmuró entre dientes, soltando su cuello y acomodándose los anteojos —. Pero este será mi año, amigo mío. Lo presiento…

— ¿Sí? Entonces porque no predices algún compartimiento vacío también, genio —. Soltó Remus Lupin, sin apartar la mirada de las amarillentas hojas del libro que sostenía con una mano mientras con la otra tiraba de su baúl a través del Expreso Hogwarts.

— ¡Bah! Eres un envidioso Lunático —. Sentenció, desestimando su comentario con un gesto ofensivo, dejando caer su equipaje al suelo— mi mano se cansó. Peter, lleva mi equipaje—. El más menudo de los cuatro amigos, que comía una manzana acaramelada, hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no protestó.

—Peter, no tienes porque obedecerlo — el joven Lupin alzó las cejas para observar a sus acompañantes.

—Está…

— ¡No te metas Lupin! ¡ Y no creas que porque te nombraron prefecto podrás darnos ordenes!— James interrumpió a Pettigrew, en tono ofendido, cruzándose solemnemente de brazos—. ¡Pete! ¡Levanta mi equipaje!

—Olvídalo, Potter. Y sí, aunque te duela, YO soy prefecto y no tú.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero miren a quien se le subieron los humos… — ironizó el de anteojos, alborotándose los ya despeinados cabellos aún más. Remus enarcó una ceja y separó los ojos del papel.

—Pues…creo que es evidente que a ti, James. Y desde hace rato…— contestó en tono mordaz, algo muy extraño en él.

James mostró una sonrisa torcida sin separar sus brazos. Separó los labios para contraatacar pero en ese momento alguien pasó junto a Remus, empujándolo bruscamente y haciéndolo soltar su libro por el impacto.

—Quítate, andrajoso —. La estridente y desdeñosa voz de Evan Rosier hizo que James y Sirius fruncieran el ceño con molestia, observando al rubio que continuaba con su camino como si nada.

— ¡He, Rosier! Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota—. Reclamó el menor de la familia Potter.

Evan se detuvo súbitamente, volteando hacia Los Merodeadores con una sonrisa socarrona en sus finos labios, mostrando la reluciente insignia que, al igual que Remus, llevaba, arrogantemente, en el pecho.

—Ten cuidado Potter. Ahora SOY prefecto…— amenazó entre dientes, sin alteraciones en su semblante frío.

— ¿Sí? Pues Remus también, y le debes una disculpa—. Masculló Sirius de la misma forma que el muchacho, acercándose peligrosamente a él, apretando los dientes con furia.

El Slytherin posó sus ojos azules sobre un desprevenido Remus, que se inclinaba para recuperar su libro, y arrugó su respingada nariz en gesto desdeñoso.

— ¡Vaya! Por lo visto en la casa Gryffindor aceptan a cualquier mugroso como prefecto…— James cerró los puños con fuerza y Lupin sólo permaneció impasible, sin hacerle caso a las ofensas de su compañero—. Han caído un peldaño más abajo en la vulgaridad…

—Eres un…—. James se adelantó amenazadoramente, pero fue detenido por un brazo de Remus.

—Déjalo, James — pidió en tono serio —. Vayamos a buscar un compartimiento…

— ¡Sí! Mejor hazle caso al andrajoso y huyan — espetó arrogantemente el de cabellos rubios, sonriendo de medio lado, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria del castaño.

— ¡Yo te enseñaré a respetar a mis amigos! — el moreno se abalanzó hacia Evan con claras intenciones de golpearlo a puño limpio, pero Rosier fue más rápido y sacó la varita del interior de su túnica, apuntándolo en la nariz mientras sonreía con soberbia.

—Atrévete a tocarme y verás cómo te va, Potter —. Gruñó con rabia, sin borrar su sonrisa; aunque el león no pareció amedrentarse por su tono amenazador.

— ¡Jah! No me hagas reír. No te atreverías a atacarme aquí, ustedes los Slytherins son sólo unos co... —

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS! — Amenazó con ira, hundiendo la punta de la varita en su mejilla, haciéndolo callar, demostrando un cambio por primera vez en su semblante estoico, pero recuperando en el acto su expresión serena e indiferente—. Además, nada pasará si te atacó aquí…— observó a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera observándolos. Y tuvo suerte—. Y si abres la boca... ¿A quién crees que creerán los profesores?

James no dijo nada. Tanto Sirius como Peter y Remus permanecían a resguardo, sin atreverse a arriesgar la seguridad de su amigo, pues sabían que Rosier andaba con magos tenebrosos, y además, estaba loco. Pero finalmente fue Sirius quien se atrevió a sacar su varita en un rápido movimiento, apuntando a Evan directamente en el cuello, bajo la oreja izquierda.

—Apártate, Rosier—. Advirtió —. O el resto del año escolar lo pasarás con unos enormes cuernos en tu horrible cara— murmuró fríamente.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, sin inmutarse y sin bajar la varita. Peter se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, Remus frunció el entrecejo y sus compañeros permanecían inmóviles. Unos pocos segundos cargados de tensión pasaron sin que nadie hiciera algún movimiento. Nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir algo.

— ¡Evan!

Sirius sintió como era apartado con moderada brusquedad, a la vez que su prima se abría paso, meciendo su larga cabellera con el ceño fruncido. Ella se acercó al joven Rosier, le colocó una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro y se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo en él. Evan relajó su expresión y bajó la guardia sonriendo condescendientemente.

—No vales la pena, Potter —. Murmuró con desdén, volteando con natural elegancia dirigiéndole una última mirada socarrona a los de Gryffindor, alzando ambas cejas con arrogancia, hondeando su túnica y tomando la mano de Narcissa, quien aceptó gustosa, para comenzar a alejarse de allí ante la atónita mirada de Los Merodeadores.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?— inquirió Sirius, guardando su varita y cruzándose de brazos.

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y James se rascó la nuca con suavidad.

— ¡Son unos idiotas!— protestó, observando el lugar por donde los Slytherins habían desaparecido.

—Olvídalo ya James— dijo Remus con suavidad, limpiando el polvo invisible de su túnica— mejor vayamos a buscar un compartimiento vacío de una vez, ¿no creen? — desestimó el asunto en tono serio.

— Oye Sirius, no sabía que tu prima salía con Rosier...— comentó Peter antes de comenzar a empujar su baúl, y el de James, con algo de dificultad.

— Yo tampoco— contestó él entre dientes, de mala gana, volteando el rostro para escrutar el paisaje escocés con la mirada. Frunció las cejas y resopló con hastío.

Sí que odiaba a ése idiota de Rosier...

.

.

Acomodó su cuerpo una vez más sobre la alfombra de la Sala Común, cruzando las piernas, separando las rodillas y colocando uno de los libros de herbología que tenía a su alrededor entre ellas. Resopló el flequillo que le cubría los ojos, y acomodó un trozo de pergamino sobre las páginas abiertas de su ejemplar.

Dejó escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones en un suave suspiro. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y despeinó ligeramente sus cabellos castaños en un gesto pensativo antes de volver a mojar la pluma en el tintero y garabatear nuevas palabras en el pergamino frente a él.

A su lado, Sirius lanzó un par de improperios en voz baja, alzando su varita para borrar unas cuantas palabras erróneas de su redacción, mientras James reía y lanzaba su tintero sin querer sobre la alfombra, provocando la risa del chico Black y recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Remus por interrumpir su concentración.

Una juguetona mancha de tinta quedó en la punta de la nariz de Potter, atrayendo suaves risillas de los presentes y uno que otro suspiro de las jóvenes enamoradizas de su casa que se asomaban para espiar a los Merodeadores haciendo los deberes.

—Oye Lunático, ¿qué pusiste en la pregunta 28? — inquirió Sirius perezosamente, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a hacer flotar unos cuantos fragmentos de pergaminos rotos, moviendo su varita en el aire como si dirigiera una orquesta. Remus alzó la vista hacia él un momento, antes de ojear febrilmente su hoja.

— ¿Sobre las propiedades de las raíces de mandrágora?— el moreno asintió con desgana, provocando que su interlocutor frunciera los labios—. Eso lo vimos en segundo año Sirius. ¡Yo ni siquiera necesité releer el libro!— reprochó la falta de atención de su amigo, quien dejó escapar un suave y hastiado suspiro, achicando los labios.

Remus también suspiró con cansancio, masajeándose la sien con la punta de los dedos. De por sí ya había sido un milagro conseguir que sus amigos lo acompañaran a hacer los deberes para entregarlos a tiempo, así que no debía ahuyentarlos ahora.

—Sirven para preparar una poción de…

— ¡Oigan, chicos, chicos!— el retrato de Dama Gorda se abrió de golpe, dándole paso a un agitado Peter, quien entró corriendo torpemente y cayó de bruces al chocarse con sus propios pies, haciendo reír a todos los jóvenes que se hallaban en la Sala Común, con excepción de Remus—. ¡Estoy bien! Estoy bien…— anunció, poniéndose de pie de un salto y acomodando su túnica con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

—Eres único Colagusano…— rió James desde el suelo, enjugando una lágrima.

— ¿Estás bien, Peter? — preguntó Remus, dejando momentáneamente de lado su ensayo. Pettigrew sólo asintió en silencio.

— ¿En dónde demonios te habías metido?— Bramó el joven Black en tono molesto — estábamos buscando el mapa y recordamos que tú lo tenías.

El de cabellos claros asintió compulsivamente, tomando asiento junto a James, completando el círculo y sacando el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Estuve usándolo los últimos días para recorrer el castillo y darle los toques finales antes de acabarlo…— informó con una sonrisa—. Justamente ahora vengo del tercer piso y, ¡adivinen que!

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros sin mostrar demasiado interés, mientras Lupin parecía simplemente ignorarlo.

Colagusano inclinó su cuerpo, llamando a sus compañeros a imitarlo con señas, para contarles algo en complicidad. James lo siguió, al igual que Sirius, que lo hizo con desgana.

— ¡Encontré el Pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta!— exclamó con voz moderada, sin esperar a que Remus decidiera acercarse, intentando no llamar la atención de los desconocidos. Tanto Sirius como James no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa, intercambiando miradas de confusión mezclada con alegría.

— ¡Pues qué esperas, Pettigrew!— James se puso de pie de un salto al igual que Sirius, haciendo que varios rollos de pergaminos y varios libros salieran despedidos de su regazo — ¡Vamos hacia allá!

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo! El próximo SI SERÁ "Ataque a Hogsmeade", lo prometo!**

**Gracias por seguir dejando tus rr alissa! ;) Realmente sólo continuo éste fic por tí...y porque me gusta esta pareja XD**

**¡Gracias a todos los que leen!**

**Atte. H.S.**


	9. Ataque a Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no me pertenecen!**

**.**

**.**

**.::Capítulo VIII::.**

**Ataque a Hogsmeade**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Hnmm…estoy aburrido…— se quejó Sirius Black, recargándose sobre el barandal del puente de piedra y mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. A su lado, James se dobló hacia atrás extendiendo sus brazos sobre el pasamanos de roca con pereza mientras Peter imitaba a Sirius y Remus mantenía la vista fija en algún punto en el horizonte.

— ¿Quieres molestar a algunos Slytherins?— propuso el de anteojos, enderezando su postura y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas de picardía. El joven Black bufó con desgana, dejando caer pesadamente la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados, resoplando unos cuantos mechones de cabello negro.

—No es ESA clase de aburrimiento, James…— suspiró, inflando los mofletes— ¡Estoy aburrido de las clases!

Al oírlo, Remus Lupin enarcó una ceja, volteando ligeramente el rostro hacia sus compañeros.

—Tal vez si no te durmieras en TODAS las clases aprenderías algo y no te aburrirías tanto—. Ironizó acomodándose los despeinados cabellos.

—Lo que necesitamos aprender no está en las aulas, Lunático—. Comentó Sirius, con una mueca de aburrimiento.

— ¡Sí! ¡No te metas!— exclamó James. Remus resopló con hastío, susurrando algo así como "desobligados", pero sus compañeros lo ignoraron—. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer, Canuto?

—No lo sé…me gustaría salir del castillo… pero aún falta para la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y la vieja bruja de mi madre no firmó mi autorización— añadió con un dejo de rencor en su aburrida voz.

— ¿Y si nos escapamos?— propuso James con un gesto pensativo—. ¡Podemos usar el Pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta y escaparnos una noche!

— Se acerca Halloween, ¡podemos salir de Hogwarts mientras todos estén celebrando en el Gran Salón!— secundó Sirius, ligeramente más motivado.

— Pero aun no hemos descubierto como abrir el pasadizo— recordó Pettigrew tímidamente, provocando que ambos morenos se giraran a observarlo.

— ¿No te ibas a encargar de eso, Colagusano?— inquirió Potter, cruzándose de brazos y subiendo una ceja.

—Sí, yo… yo he estado buscando en la biblioteca información sobre el arquitecto del castillo, y creo que estoy cerca de hallar la palabra clave, pero…

— ¡Perfecto!— Exclamó, interrumpiendo a su amigo— está decidido, ¡nos escabulliremos fuera del castillo en Halloween!

— ¡Esperen un momento!— Remus alzó la voz, atrayendo todas las miradas— ¡¿Se dan cuenta de que planean quebrantar las reglas en frente de un prefecto?! ¡¿Están locos o qué?!— Reclamó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Es una locura, y yo debería acusarlos con la profesora McGonagall!

James lanzó una sonora carcajada al igual que sus otros dos compañeros, enojando mucho más al castaño.

—Pero no lo harás, Lunático…

—Es cierto. No echarías a tus mejores amigos de cabeza con McGonagall…— dijo Sirius en tono jocoso.

El prefecto de Gryffindor soltó el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz, sin quitar su expresión molesta.

—Pues como sea, no quiero ser parte de esta estupidez— sentenció, colgándose su mochila al hombro para volver a adentrarse en el castillo.

— ¡Vamos, Lunático!— exclamó James parándose en medio del puente— ¡¿Cuándo vas a ser más divertido?!

— El día que ustedes sean más responsables y entreguen sus deberes a tiempo— bramó desde el umbral de piedra, haciendo una seña obscena a sus amigos, que reían a sus espaldas.

— Oigan, ¿creen que en verdad vaya a delatarnos?— preguntó Peter con voz preocupada, pero James desestimó el asunto con un ligero ademán.

— ¡Nah! Lunático no es un soplón, y lo sabes Pete… sólo es demasiado "correcto" a veces…—dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos — en fin…entonces, ¿salimos del castillo sin que nadie se entere sí o no jóvenes?

— Sabes mi respuesta…— repuso Sirius, cruzándose de brazos— siempre y cuando Colagusano pueda abrir el Pasadizo.

—Si eso no sucede encontraremos la manera… siempre lo hacemos, ¿o no?— afirmó James, alborotándose los despeinados cabellos con una mano.

—Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué? Me gusta tener mi cabello cuidadosamente desordenado. ¿Y tú qué dices Colagusano, podrás hallar la clave?

—Bueno…— Peter bajó la mirada mientras se frotaba las manos en gesto de nerviosismo— si dispusiera del tiempo suficiente tal vez…

— ¡Eso basta para mí!— Volvió a interrumpirlo James, acercándose a él y palmeándolo en la espalda— todo queda en tus manos entonces y…

— Vaya, vaya, vaya…

Potter quedo con la mano en el aire y la mirada fija en la persona que había salido de detrás del umbral del piedra con la vara en alto y una torcida sonrisa de triunfo en los labios rojos.

— Así que planean escaparse del castillo, eh…— negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua— eso está muy mal Potter… y el que un prefecto te atrape…—emitió un pequeño siseo entre dientes— eso sólo empeora las cosas para ti y tus irreverentes amigos…

—Rosier…— murmuró Sirius con rabia, haciendo un ademán de querer sacar su varita, al igual que James.

— ¡CUIDADO!—advirtió el joven rubio, llevándose la punta de su varita a la sien, extrayendo un pensamiento en un hilo de color plateado y colocándolo dentro de una pequeña cajita de plata y adornos de jade que llevaba preparada en su mano libre— tóquenme y este recuerdo irá directamente a manos de McGonagall— advirtió con una sonrisa socarrona, volviendo a alzar la guardia.

James sonrió bajando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos marrones un momento.

— ¡Wow! Eres más listo de lo que creí, Evan Rosier…— curvó aún más sus finos labios— creo que nos atrapaste…— admitió, alzando las manos en señal de derrota sin dejar de sonreír.

Evan le dirigió una mirada altiva, borrando la sonrisa propia.

— Que idiota fuiste al no atacar antes, Rosier— se burló Sirius blandiendo su varita dispuesto a atacar, pero una seña de James lo hizo detenerse— ¿Qué haces Cornamenta?

El moreno no dijo nada.

— Baja la varita Canuto… Rosier ya nos atrapó

A Sirius casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso de la impresión.

¿Acaso James estaba dándose por vencido antes de luchar? ¿Qué diablos ocurría allí?

—Sabia decisión—. Aseveró el Slytherin, echándose el ondulado cabello rubio hacia atrás con la mano que antes sostenía el pequeño pensador.

El joven Black, sin embargo, no obedeció y permaneció en guardia.

— Baja la varita, Sirius— reiteró James con calma, observando a su amigo de soslayo mientras Peter permanecía aterrorizado detrás de ambos— y tú también Evan… después de todo, si amenazas pero no haces nada al respecto es porque quieres algo a cambio de tu silencio… ¿o me equivoco?— se cruzó de brazos, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia— la pregunta ahora es… ¿Qué es lo que podrías querer de nosotros?

El otro muchacho volvió a sonreír obsecuentemente, bajando lentamente su varita, al igual que el otro Gryffindor.

— Tú tampoco eres tan estúpido como creí, Potter…— comentó cruzándose de brazos, adquiriendo una pose solemne— y no te equivocas, sí quiero algo a cambio de no delatarlos.

— ¡Pues no obtendrás nada de nosotros, idiota!— ladró el heredero Black acercándose a él amenazadoramente, pero siendo detenido por una mano de James en su pecho.

—No te metas Black… los grandes queremos hablar…— dijo el prefecto con sorna, enfureciendo todavía más a Sirius.

— ¡Eres un hijo de…!

— ¡Tranquilo, Sirius!— lo interrumpió su mejor amigo, poniéndose frente a él y apartándolo hacia atrás—. Yo me encargaré… podemos resolver esto entre caballeros, ¿verdad, Rosier?

— Por mi parte, sí. Por la tuya, no lo creo Potter— siseó— pero haremos lo que se pueda…

James pasó por alto ese incisivo comentario, sonriendo indiferente.

— Claro, claro. Pero no nos andemos con rodeos, Evan— extrañamente para Sirius, James llamaba al Slytherin por su nombre de pila, como si de dos viejos amigos se tratase—. Dinos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? — preguntó directamente, sin cambios en su semblante indiferente, pero dejando oír un dejo de ansiedad en su voz.

Evan frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz. Curvó la boca ligeramente en una sonrisa algo difícil de descifrar y posó teatralmente una mano sobre el pesado barandal de piedra.

— Digamos que no pude evitar oír sus planes de fuga y, a cambio de mi silencio, quiero ir con ustedes a Hogsmeade—. Soltó sin rodeos también, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en los de James con solemne seriedad.

Sirius dejó escapar una carcajada socarrona; Peter abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa y emitió un chillido ahogado, mientras James se mantenía indiferente.

— ¡Jah! ¡Estas alucinando si crees que dejaremos que…!

— Hecho.

Las mandíbulas de Sirius y Peter se desencajaron al instante cuando la tranquila voz del joven Potter calló al primero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase. El Slytherin sonrió con complacencia y James extendió solemnemente una mano para cerrar aquel trato.

—Será un pacto entre hombres Rosier, así que, si no cumples tu parte del trato confirmaras ser la serpiente traicionera que siempre creímos que eras…además de que te seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo para hacértelo pagar— informó el de anteojos con absoluta seriedad, pero sin dejar de sonreír a su interlocutor.

Evan sólo observó la mano extendida de James de reojo, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y moviendo la cabeza para quitar un arrogante mechón rubio de su frente, sin mostrarse dispuesto a aceptar el gesto del león en ningún momento.

— Te doy mi palabra Potter. Y creo que eso será suficiente.

El otro joven cerró la mano y retrajo su brazo lentamente.

— ¡Bien! Espero que la palabra de una serpiente valga…— comentó, mordaz— y quedamos así. Yo te informaré el lugar y la hora de la salida, ¿está bien?

— Claro—. Aceptó entre dientes, intentando sonreír tan amablemente como sus finas e indiferentes facciones se lo permitieron, volteando para marchase por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado—. Ah, por cierto… ¿Por qué están aquí cuando su clase de Encantamientos con Hufflepuff comenzó hace 10 minutos?— los tres Gryffindors intercambiaron miradas de confusión y sorpresa. Evan sonrió triunfante—. Eso creí… serán 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor…

—Tú no puedes restarnos puntos, idiota— bramó Sirius, alzando un puño amenazadoramente.

— ¡Pero yo sí, señor Black!— los tres leones enderezaron la espalda en cuanto oyeron la autoritaria voz de McGonagall a sus espaldas— ¡Y serán 5 puntos menos por cada uno!— James bufó con hastío, Sirius resopló y Peter tragó saliva pesadamente mientras Evan parecía impasible— ¡Y usted, señor Rosier! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Debería estar en mi clase!

Sirius rió conforme al comprobar que el rubio Slytherin también estaba en problemas, pero éste no mostró cambios en su semblante estoico.

— Tengo un permiso del profesor Slughorn…— informó con pereza, sacudiendo un polvo inexistente de la manga derecha de su túnica antes de sacar un pequeño trozo de pergamino con una portentosa firma estampada en él y enseñárselo a la profesora— estuve ayudándolo, dando tutoría a unos alumnos de primero en su clase…y ahora él me envió a buscarla a usted para recordarle que prometió levantar el castigo de Rabastan Lestrange y Casper Avery para que puedan asistir a la reunión de hoy…— la mujer se echó ligeramente hacia atrás en gesto de extrañeza, para luego suspirar hondo.

— Ah, claro…Está bien señor Rosier, puede retirarse.

Sirius abrió la boca por la impresión al igual que James y Peter. Ese Rosier siempre lograba salir airoso de cada situación mucho mejor que ellos.

— ¡Y ustedes! — McGonagall volvió a clavar sus ojos en los Merodeadores— serán 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, ¡Y YA VAYAN A CLASES!

Los tres amigos comenzaron a caminar con paso ligero intentando escapar de la furia de la profesora de Transformaciones, rumbo al aula de Encantamientos, siendo seguidos en todo momento por los ojos de la mujer.

— ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Estás loco qué?— susurró Sirius por lo bajo a James mientras todavía sentía los penetrantes ojos de la profesora sobre ellos.

— Tranquilo, Canuto…— murmuró serenamente— ¿A poco no crees que será divertido arrastrar al estirado de Rosier con nosotros?— el moreno no contestó—. Además no nos hubiera dejado tranquilos… odio admitirlo, pero él es muy inteligente— sonrió — pero ya no pienses en él…ahora piensa en cómo saldremos del castillo la noche de Halloween…

. …..

.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó Sirius distraídamente, manteniéndose con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en la estatua de una bruja jorobada como de tres metros de alto que estaba detrás suyo. Peter revisó su reloj pulsera y se refregó el ojo izquierdo.

—Faltan 10 para las 7…— dijo Peter en un suspiro, a la vez que James Potter daba un salto detrás del joven Black, saliendo de detrás de la figura de piedra.

— ¿Oíste eso, Canuto? ¡Por primera vez en cinco años llegamos temprano a un lugar!— bromeó, quitándose los anteojos para limpiarlos con la manga de su chaqueta de color azul oscuro.

—Y ahora sé por qué no lo hacíamos…— bufó volteando ligeramente el rostro en gesto ofuscado, para luego inhalar profundamente.

— ¿Y a quien esperamos además de a Rosier?— preguntó el castaño, acomodando el cuello del sweater bordó que usaba, y mirándose los zapatos de gamuza marrón con desinterés.

—Bueno…— James frunció los labios y se llevó el dedo índice a los mismos en gesto pensativo— No invitamos a muchos… están Cody Zahn y Marcus Wilson de Hufflepuff…

—Zacharias Belby y Blaine Johnson de Ravenclaw…— intervino el otro moreno con voz aburrida.

— ¿Invitaste a ese idiota de Belby?— James frunciendo el ceño.

—Es nuestro compañero de Defensa… Además a mí me agrada— sentenció con indiferencia— oh, allí vienen Wilson y su amigo— señaló con la cabeza el corredor por donde dos muchachos altos y delgados, uno, el tal Wilson, de ojos verdes, piel pálida y cabello rojizo y corto, y el joven Zahn, de tez trigueña, cabellos y ojos oscuros.

—Y allá vienen Johnson y Belby— indicó James de la misma forma, señalando en dirección contraria por donde los de Hufflepuff se acercaban.

Sirius observó con pereza a Belby, un joven de estatura promedio, melena color rubio ceniza y aburridos ojos verdes acercarse junto a un joven de color bastante alto y de facciones algo duras.

—Que hay, Potter. Sirius. Pettigrew.

—Hola Belby. Johnson— saludó a su vez, cruzándose de brazos y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

— ¡Hola, amigos!— un alegre pelirrojo se colgó del cuello de Peter, sonriendo mientras su compañero simplemente saludaba con una seña—. ¿Estamos listos? ¡Muero de ganas por salir de este aburrido castillo!— exclamó, haciendo sonreír a los presentes, con excepción de Sirius Black.

—Tranquilízate, Wilson— lo cortó con indiferencia— aún falta el presumido de Rosier…

El joven borró su sonrisa y soltó el cuello de Peter con una expresión de sorpresa en su pálido rostro. La misma expresión que tenían los otros jóvenes.

— ¿Rosier?, ¿Evan Rosier?— cuestionó Johnson igualmente sorprendido, y algo turbado.

— ¿Invitaron a Evan Rosier?— habló también Cody Zahn con voz ligeramente temblorosa y ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. James asintió enérgicamente—. ¿Y por qué hicieron eso?

—Bueno…digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo…— musitó Potter, observando hacia arriba y llevándose nuevamente el dedo índice a los labios.

—Pe-pero… ¿y si nos delata?— resolvió Wilson temeroso, mirando compulsivamente en todas direcciones— ¿Qué haremos si es una trampa y aparece con el director?, o, o…— comenzaba a hiperventilar y a hacer que sus acompañantes se desesperasen también.

— ¡Argh! ¡Cállate Wilson!— lo calló James, perdiendo sus pupilas detrás del otro chico— ¡Ahí viene!— informó con calma, señalando con la cabeza en lugar por donde el joven Slytherin de cabellos rubios se acercaba de brazos cruzados, con paso firme y rostro frío, vistiendo una elegante túnica de color verde oscuro sobre un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro y una camisa gris. Evan era seguido por dos jóvenes más, los cuales Sirius identificó de inmediato como Rabastan Lestrange y Casper Avery, los dos vestidos también con presuntuosas túnicas de colores oscuros y expresiones indiferentes en el rostro.

—Oh no. Trae a Lestrange y a Avery con él…— susurró Zahn con algo de renuencia.

Todo el mundo sabía que el grupo de Lestrange, Avery y Rosier era el contrapunto de Los Merodeadores, con la diferencia de que el grupo de serpientes nunca era castigado por su increíble habilidad lambiscona con los profesores, y de que sus bromas eran mucho más crueles y sólo eran dirigidas hacia los nacidos de muggles. Los tres provenían de largos linajes de familias mágicas, con todos sus absurdos pensamientos inherentes. Seres déspotas e intolerantes, como los miembros de la familia Black, por eso Sirius los odiaba.

— ¡Hey, Rosier!— exclamó James con algarabía, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su mejor amigo—. Veo que trajiste a tus amigos… ¡bien! Cuantos más mejor…

—Potter—. Siseó con gesto indiferente. Lestrange y Avery sólo voltearon sus rostros con indiferencia— No sería tan idiota como para exponerme solo.

—De acuerdo…— suspiró James—. Ahora que estamos todos… Colagusano. Es tu turno…

El castaño se sobresaltó al oír su apodo y sentir todas las miradas sobre su persona. Enderezó la arqueada espalda y se frotó las manos una vez más a la par que daba tres cortos pasos hacia adelante, posándose justo enfrente de la fea estatua de la bruja jorobada.

—Por favor, que funcione…— suspiró el joven Gryffindor, sacando la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans con mano temblorosa.

Le dio a la estatua dos golpecitos. Nada ocurrió.

— ¡Ah, sí!— exclamó, olvidando a los jóvenes que lo acompañaban por un instante. Volvió a llevar una mano al bolsillo trasero y saco un arrugado y pequeño trozo de pergamino, el cual tenía una pequeña inscripción garabateada con letra desprolija.

— _¡Dissendio!_—susurró algo dudoso, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua de la bruja.

Inmediatamente la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Peter sonrió con autosuficiencia y alivio a la vez mientras sus compañeros, sorprendidos, dejaron escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. James se adelantó, metió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante, no sin antes indicarles a sus compañeros que lo siguieran. Se deslizaron por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizaron en una tierra fría y húmeda, cayendo sin remedio uno sobre el otro torpemente.

Evan y sus amigos, claro, fueron los últimos en bajar.

Se pusieron en pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Evan levantó la varita, murmuró: _¡Lumos!_, y vio que se encontraban en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro. El resto de los jóvenes lo imitaron e invocaron el mismo hechizo, logrando iluminar casi por completo el estrecho lugar.

Los Slytherins arrugaron la nariz al ver sus túnicas cubiertas de barro, mientras los Merodeadores observaban todo a su alrededor con total fascinación.

—Gran idea, Potter— protestó el joven rubio, contemplando con desagrado la mugre de su túnica.

—Bah, ¡cállate estirado!— amenazó Sirius, sacudiéndose sus vaqueros de color marrón— eso ha sido genial! Jaja.

—Estás loco, Black…— gruñó Rabastan, mirando su túnica de la misma forma que lo hacia Evan.

—Descuiden. Yo me encargo_… ¡Tergeo!—_Casper Avery sacudió su varita con suavidad, provocando que las ropas de sus dos amigos quedaran impecables nuevamente.

— ¡Wow! ¿Podrías hacer lo mismo con mi ropa?— Wilson parecía haber olvidado lo mucho que lo incomodaban los Slytherin, acercándose a ellos mientras sonreía.

Avery sólo gruñó con resignación como respuesta, elevando una vez más su varita en el aire para quitar la suciedad de la vestimenta del joven pelirrojo, y luego repitió la acción con todos los demás, aunque de mala gana, por el pedido de James a Evan. Una vez estuvieron todos aseados, Sirius y sus acompañantes comenzaron a caminar con el corazón latiéndoles con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo emocionados y temerosos, todos en absoluto silencio, como si el más mínimo susurro fuera a delatarlos en su incursión ilegal.

El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la madriguera de un conejo gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Todos corrieron por él, con la varita por delante, tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo irregular.

Tardó mucho, y algunos comenzaban a desesperarse, pero a Los Merodeadores los animaba la idea de llegar a Honeyduke. Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, y bajo las instrucciones de James y Sirius aceleraron el paso.

Todos tenían la cara caliente y los pies muy fríos, además, la mayoría estaba temiendo terriblemente haberse equivocado al seguir al loco de Potter y sus amigos… hasta que diez minutos después llegaron al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Creo que esta es la salida!— exclamó un emocionado James, abrazándose al cuello de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Tú crees?— espetó el joven Lestrange con ironía, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza para echar un mechón de cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás con arrogancia—Mas te vale que sea la salida— advirtió entre dientes— Hemos caminado durante una maldita hora…

—Si James…ya me duelen los pies…—Protestó Marcus Wilson entre jadeos, recargándose en el hombro del otro pelirrojo y ganándose una mirada de soslayo de su parte.

— ¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que esa es la salida?— quiso saber Blaine Johnson, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos, escéptico.

James también frunció el ceño y torció los labios. También era la primera vez que él y sus amigos usaban ese pasadizo.

—Está bien… yo iré primero—. Sentenció con decisión, dando un firme paso hacia adelante y pasando saliva con pesadez.

Procurando no hacer ruido, comenzó a subir. Cien escalones, doscientos...perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies... Luego, de improviso, su cabeza dio en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla. Aguzó el oído mientras se frotaba la cabeza. No oía nada. Muy despacio, levantó ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija. Se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. Sonrió y observó hacia abajo, encontrando a lo lejos a sus acompañantes expectantes. Deshizo el _Lumus_ y sacudió la varita tres veces despidiendo un fino haz de luz azul, indicándoles a sus compañeros que no había peligro.

.

.

— ¿Es aquí?

—Salieron por aquí, así que debe de ser la salida…

—Esto ya no me gusta… ¿por qué no regresamos al castillo?

— ¡ESO NO! ¡Ustedes me trajeron hasta aquí pese a que les dije que no quería, y ahora NO vamos a regresar!— dijo con decisión y el ceño levemente arqueado, subiendo el primer peldaño de aquella escalera de piedra.

.

.

Caminaron por la avenida principal de la ciudad entre festejos y vítores, casi sin poder creer aun que habían logrado salir de ese túnel y sin importarle llamar la atención de los transeúntes que recorrían las tiendas aún abiertas.

La noche había caído ya y sólo los faroles de gas iluminaban las calles de Hogsmeade.

Pasaron frente a la Casa de las Plumas y la tienda Tiros Largos Moda y se encaminaron hacia las Tres Escobas en busca de algo para celebrar su tan reciente triunfo.

El primer en atravesar el umbral fue James Potter. El bar estaba casi rebosante de gente. Brujas y magos de todas las edades cantaban por un lado, o brindaban por otro, de seguro festejando Halloween.

—Esto se ve muy diferente por las noches…— murmuró el joven Zahn, quitándose la chaqueta marrón de cuero mientras los otros jóvenes también se adentraban en el recinto.

Sirius iba a responder algo cuando la curvilínea silueta de la camarera, Madame Rosmerta, se acercó a ellos con gesto reprobatorio.

— ¡Yo los conozco!— vociferó acusadoramente—, ¡ustedes son alumnos de Hogwarts!— exclamó, señalándolos con un dedo acusador— ¿Cómo escaparon del castillo? ¿El profesor Dumbledore sabe lo que hacen?

Ante la mención del director varios de los jóvenes, incluidos Sirius y James, se tensaron en el acto. Madame Rosmerta colocó ambas manos en su cadera y bajó el torso ligeramente adquiriendo una pose autoritaria, y resaltando el pronunciado escote de su vestido.

Los Merodeadores comenzaron a balbucear tontas excusas sin sentidos ante la inquisidora mirada de la joven mientras los demás permanecían en silencio.

Pasados unos segundos, Evan Rosier, que se mantenía alejado al grupo y con la espalda recargada en una de las columnas, rodó los ojos con exasperación y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante con natural elegancia, blandiendo arrogantemente su túnica verde.

—Ellos viene conmigo, Madame Rosmerta…— anunció con voz aburrida.

La joven mujer enderezó la espalda y parpadeó varias veces para luego suavizar sus facciones y sonreírle afablemente al joven Rosier.

—Oh, ¡Evan querido!— exclamó, sonriendo como tonta— que sorpresa verte aquí, mi niño… ¿son tus amigos? Entonces vengan, ¡pasen, pasen!— les indicó, haciéndose a un lado e indicándoles con una seña que avanzaran, guiándolos hacia una mesa lo suficientemente grande, casi al fondo del establecimiento.

— ¿Qué van a tomar? Espera, ya se… son uno, dos, tres… ¡diez cervezas de mantequilla! ¿Verdad?

—Eso, y traiga una botella de su mejor Whisky de Fuego, por favor—. Susurró el rubio Slytherin, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, quienes creyeron que la tabernera no lo obedecería; sin embargo, Madame Rosmerta amplió aún más su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sabía, Evan— sonrió— y no se preocupen, yo no diré nada— les guiñó un ojo en complicidad antes de retirarse, arrancando varios suspiros entre los jóvenes, aún entre las serpientes, con excepción de Evan, que permanecía ininmutable.

—Wow… ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste?— demandó saber el chico de lentes en cuanto las bebidas aparecieron en la mesa al mismo tiempo que la puerta del establecimiento se abría una vez más.

—Mi tío y yo siempre venimos aquí durante los veranos…y como a Rosmerta está enamorada de él, haría cualquier cosa para congratularse con su sobrino preferido…— informó, indiferente.

— ¡Pues, entonces, salud por tu tío!— rió James, alzando su vaso de cerveza— ¡y ahora propongo un brindis por la noche que nos espera!

Todos, incluso los de Slytherin, alzaron sus vasos para chocarlos en el aire.

Al principio todos se mostraban renuentes a compartir la velada, pero luego de una hora y varias copas de Whisky de Fuego todos eran amigos y reían abrazándose, e incluso, Rabastan, Wilson y Blaine canturreaban a gritos la canción de los Chudley Cannon, su equipo favorito de Quidditch, mientras Cody, Avery y Belby les hacían los coros. James, Sirius y Evan discutían acerca de algo que sólo ellos parecían entender, mientras Colagusano acotaba algo de vez en cuando, intentando meterse en la conversación. Parecía que todos habían olvidado lo mucho que se odiaban.

— ¿12? ¡Puff! Pues no te creo nada, Rosier…— declaró el joven Black, hablando con voz algo torpe, antes de darle otro sorbo a su vaso de whisky. De pronto fijó los ojos grises al otro lado de la habitación, sólo por una milésima de segundo, sobre una de las mesas en donde cuatro sujetos enfundados en túnicas negras y totalmente encapuchados parecían enfrascados en una ardiente conversación privada, ya que observaban recelosamente que nadie se acercara más de la cuenta. Desestimó a los magos de negro y giró sus ojos hacia una mesa un poco más alejada de la suya, cerca de la puerta en donde tres figuras, encapuchadas también pero más menudas que las de los de negro, parecían entretenidas en su propia conversación.

Sirius entornó la mirada al creer distinguir un largo y rubio mechón de cabello que caía por uno de los lados de la túnica de una de las brujas, pero la gruesa voz del Slytherin, algo errante a causa del alcohol ingerido, volvió a llamar su atención.

— ¿A si? ¡Jah! Te lo voy a demostrar, Black…— dijo con voz torpe, poniéndose de pie no sin algo de dificultad, impulsándose con los nudillos sobre la mesa— ¿Ven a aquellas chicas?— señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de cinco o seis brujas jóvenes, paradas junto a la barra riendo con ganas. Los jóvenes de Gryffindor asintieron—. Bien… les apuesto otra ronda a que puedo ligarme al menos a una de ellas…

— ¡Hecho!—. Aceptó James de inmediato. Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Oye, oye, creí que salías con mi prima—. Dijo a modo de reproche, pero con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

—Pero ella NO está aquí…— rió llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicarles que guardaran silencio.

—jaja, ¡descuida galán!—. James le guiñó un ojo cómplice y Evan sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

El de cabellos rubios se acercó a las jóvenes recuperando la compostura y comenzó a hablar con ellas.

— ¡Uy! La naturaleza llama…— anunció el de anteojos en un gruñido, dejando de observar a Evan para ponerse de pie— en seguida regreso Canuto. ¡Y no te pierdas ni un solo detalle del cortejo de Rosier!— dijo entre risas.

— ¡Te acompaño, James!— Peter se puso de pie rápidamente para seguir a su líder.

Sirius sonrió observando a su amigo y a su "lapa" hasta que se le perdieron de vista en la entrada a los baños, luego volvió a dirigir la vista hacia Evan, quien estaba a punto de besar a una chica de cabellos castaños y bonito rostro.

—Es un…— sonrió bajando la mirada y negando suavemente con la cabeza, hasta que oyó una sonora bofetada que lo hizo alzar la vista al instante una vez más.

— ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

— ¡¿NARCISSA?!— exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras Evan permanecía aturdido y con el rostro volteado debido al impacto sufrido.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado su prima allí?

— ¡CISSY!

Narcissa salió corriendo rumbo a los baños con sus dos amigas, Rowena Goyle Y Belvina Burke, siguiéndola de cerca, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Automáticamente Sirius las siguió hasta la puerta del sanitario de mujeres, ocultándose detrás de una pared para evitar ser visto por las amigas de Narcissa que se mantenían del lado de afuera del sanitario, golpeando la puerta con suavidad.

—Cissy linda, abre para que podamos hablar… abre por favor…— decía la mas corpulenta de las jóvenes, pegando la oreja a la puerta y golpeándola suavemente con los nudillos.

—Evan es un idiota Cissy…abre…— dijo la otra desde atrás de su compañera, con voz suplicante, pero del otro lado no hubo respuesta hasta después de unos segundos.

— ¡Estoy bien, Váyanse!— gritó su prima desde adentro del baño con voz quebrada.

—Pero Cissy, no podemos dejart…

— ¡LARGO!

Las jóvenes se apartaron de la puerta. Se miraron entre ellas encogiéndose de hombros. Las Slytherin sabían a la perfección que no era conveniente contradecir las órdenes de Narcissa Black; aquello sólo sería contraproducente.

—Bien. Cuando estés lista para salir estaremos esperándote en la mesa, y regresaremos al castillo…

—Sí, sí.

Las jóvenes se miraron una vez más y salieron de allí, pasando junto a Sirius, quien se aplanó contra la pared para poder pasar desapercibido.

Apenas las muchachas atravesaron el umbral que separaba la cantina de las puertas de los sanitarios oyó un fuerte sollozo proveniente de la garganta de su prima. Aguardó unos minutos escondido hasta que sus pies se dirigieron solos hacia la puerta del baño de mujeres.

Llevó una mano al picaporte y lo giró con suavidad. Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió. Sirius enarcó una ceja.

Si la puerta estaba abierta, ¿por qué demonios las amigas de su prima no habían entrado?

Jamás entendería a las mujeres…

— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?— la voz de Narcissa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad, haciéndolo notar que se había adentrado en el sanitario de mujeres.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Esa era una buena pregunta, pero no conocía la respuesta.

—Yo…— observó detenidamente la vestimenta de su prima, la cual consistía en una túnica de color escarlata, atada con un lazo del mismo color en el cuello, y bajo la túnica, un vestido de terciopelo, también de color rojo. Sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y las marcas de un reciente llanto surcaban su níveo rostro. Lucía triste, enojada, furiosa, pero a la vez muy frágil… de pronto sintió una increíble empatía por su prima, sintiendo un ligero pinchazo en su interior por verla así de desprotegida…—Yo…¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?— contraatacó deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos y sonriendo con malicia— así que también te escapaste del castillo…mira nada más…

Narcissa se puso roja, aunque Sirius no pudo distinguir si por la vergüenza de verse atrapada o por las ganas que debería tener de asesinarlo, pero decidió no ceder ante ella y alzó el rostro altaneramente.

— ¡Si dices algo yo diré que también escapaste!— amenazó.

—Hazlo. Yo no tengo una reputación que mantener…— acarició cada sílaba como si le proporcionara un inmenso placer decir cada una de ellas.

— ¡Entonces yo diré que me obligaste!— aseguró la chica con rabia, alzando un puño amenazadoramente.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo dándose un golpe mental por estar allí. Iba a protestar cuando un agudo grito seguido de vidrios rompiéndose hizo que ambos dirigieran sus ojos hacia la entrada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Narcissa, olvidándose por un segundo de que hablaba con su primo.

Un nuevo crujido de cosas rompiéndose y un fuerte golpe los sobresaltaron.

— ¡Espera!— murmuró la joven al ver que Sirius se encaminaba hacia la salida, pero el moreno no la obedeció.

Se acercó a la pared que separaba el sector de clientes del de los sanitarios y se asomó ligeramente a través del umbral justo en el momento en que uno de los hombres vestidos de negro de hacia unos minutos, que se cubría el rostro con un antifaz* del mismo color, lanzaba un maleficio Cruciatus a un mago que se encontraba frente a él. Los otros tres estaban distribuidos por el establecimiento, varita en mano, haciendo explotar distintos objetos y riendo como desquiciados. Sirius no lo dudó ni un instante: eran Mortífagos.

Buscó a sus compañeros con la mirada. Todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, al parecer obligados por los Mortífagos, observando la escena como si no pidieran creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio a James apretando los dientes e intentando sacar su varita. Al principio se asustó, pero al ver como Evan lo detenía con una mano y negando suavemente con la cabeza lo tranquilizó el que no permitiera que su amigo hiciera alguna estupidez mortal.

De pronto recordó a Cissy y tan silenciosamente como pudo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta dar con la puerta del sanitario.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— demandó saber la joven con tono preocupado, pero su primo no respondió de inmediato.

— _¡Colloportus!—_Sirius selló la puerta mágicamente, alejándose de ella con la respiración agitada y llevándose consigo a su prima.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco o qué?— gritó zafándose del brazo de Sirius.

— ¡Chissst!— la silenció con un leve susurro, observando compulsivamente la habitación busca de un lugar por donde poder escapar. Él era inconsciente e irresponsable en muchos aspectos, pero no tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a un grupo de asesinos a sangre fría; al menos no aún.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa?— Narcissa lo detuvo por el brazo, con la frente arrugada y dispuesta a no dar un paso más sin saber que ocurría.

El moreno se vio obligado a observarla a la vez que nuevos alaridos de dolor llegaban hasta ellos. No podía mentirle, después de todo debían salir juntos de aquel embrollo.

—Hay Mortífagos en el bar.

— ¿Qué?— exclamó escéptica, pero con voz temblorosa—. ¡No es cierto! Los Mortífagos NO existen… ¡El Ministerio dijo que…!

— ¡Pues ve y dile eso a los que tienen de rehenes a nuestros amigos!— gruñó alzando una mano para señalar la salida— ¡porque te aseguro que las personas que están vestidas de negro y lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra son MUY reales!

Narcissa no dijo nada, pero el terror surcó su pálido rostro al instante.

—Debemos hallar la forma de salir de aquí y pedir ayuda—. Sentenció el joven observando la pequeña ventanilla con decepción— no podemos salir por ahí…

—Si-Sirius…

Se giró a ver a su prima con la varita en alto. Narcissa le señaló con una mano temblorosa el picaporte de la puerta girando con lentitud.

—Saca tu…— la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola con brusquedad al verla petrificada por el terror— ¡Narcissa!— la muchacha dirigió sus ojos claros hacia el rostro de su primo— Escucha, y escucha bien. Tengo que sacarnos de aquí, ¡ESCUCHA! Tengo que sacarnos de aquí pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Oye, ¡oye!— la tomó con suavidad por el rostro hablando con lentitud—. Saca tu varita y sígueme. Saldremos de aquí, pero lo haremos JUNTOS, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, suspiró hondamente y sacó la varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica.

— ¿Estás lista?— ella asintió.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó. Los habían descubierto.

El cerebro de Sirius comenzó a trabajar a toda marcha, en busca de una salida.

— ¡HAZTE PARA ATRÁS!— Ordenó con voz firme, blandiendo su varita.

_— ¡__Bombarda!_

— _¡Bombarda máxima!_

La puerta del sanitario se abrió con una pequeña explosión, a la vez que una de las paredes que daba directamente a una de las calles laterales caía por el hechizo de Sirius.

— ¡Vamos!—. Tomó la mano de su prima y aprovechando la nube de polvo que se había formado gracias a las explosiones se abrieron paso entre los escombros.

— ¡CORRE, CORRE!— Gritaba Sirius, pero no pudieron evitar detenerse para observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

A la luz de los escasos faroles que aún ardían, pudo ver a gente que corría en todas direcciones, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena.

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia distintas direcciones con las varitas. Sirius entornó los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero luego comprendió que iban tapados con capuchas y antifaces.

Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban hacia las personas que huían, disparándoles con sus varitas como si de un juego se tratase.

En una o dos ocasiones, vieron a alguno de los que marchaban destruir con un rayo originado en su varita algún escaparate. El griterío iba en aumento. Llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor. Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas.

No entendían nada. No sabían que ocurría. Lo único que sabían en ese momento era que debían buscar ayuda, y cuanto antes, pero sus pies no se movían.

De pronto una pequeña resistencia surgió desde Cabeza de Puerco: varios magos y brujas salieron del establecimiento atacando a los Mortífagos que intentaban tomar el bar, y los destellos de los hechizos comenzaron a cruzarse por medio de la avenida principal.

Los Mortífagos comenzaron a retroceder sobre la calle y varios de los comerciantes salían a defender sus establecimientos, uniéndose a otros magos que dejaban de huir, comenzando así una batalla campal.

— Debemos irnos—. Anunció el moreno al ver que la batalla se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban. Narcissa salió de su estupefacción y aferrando mucho más fuerte su mano a la de su primo comenzó a seguirlo a través del campo de batalla, esquivando juntos las maldiciones que pasaban muy cerca, zumbándoles en los oídos.

— ¿A-Adonde vamos?— preguntó entre jadeos, dando pequeños saltitos por el suelo irregular, pasando sobre lo que parecían ser cuerpos humanos, pero que decidió pasar alto o se habría petrificado una vez más.

Sirius distinguió a través del velo de polvo y humo varias figuras humanas tiradas en el suelo. Contorsionó el rostro en un gesto de horror, pero no detuvo su marcha en ningún momento ni expreso el terrible terror que lo invadía. Sabía que no podía se permitirse ser débil o ambos estarían en grave peligro.

Los gritos se oían cada vez más cerca, más fuerte y mucho más horrorizados.

— ¡_Crucio_!— oyeron muy cerca de ellos una voz y una risa histérica femenina, pero hicieron caso omiso.

La neblina se disperso un poco y a lo lejos Sirius pudo distinguir la Casa de los Gritos. Sabía que nadie se atrevería a ir hacia allí. Repelió una maldición con su varita gritando: ¡_Protego! _Y continuaron su marcha hasta que chocó con una figura alta y esbelta parada delante de ellos, cayendo al suelo y soltando el agarre de Narcissa inevitablemente. El moreno se recompuso de inmediato, alejándose impulsándose con los pies, encontrando su varita a un lado de su cuerpo rápidamente dispuesto blandirla para atacar, pero antes de que algún hechizo saliera de sus labios el Mortífago cayó al ser golpeado por otro encantamiento.

— ¡NARCISSA!

— ¡SIRIUS!

La joven Slytherin no lograba ver nada a través de la espesa nube de polvo y comenzaba a desesperarse.

— ¡SIRIUS!

— ¡_CRUCIO!—_gritó alguien muy cerca de ella, intentando doblegarla.

— ¡_Impedimenta!_— rápidamente usó su varita para repeler la maldición que le habían arrojado, olvidándose del miedo que la embargaba, pudiendo más su instinto de supervivencia—. ¡_CRUCIO!—_regresó la maldición que Bella alguna vez le había enseñado, pero sin ver si había logrado acertar. La neblina comenzaba a disiparse y con terror vio como una figura de negro salía de entre las sombras, con la varita en alto, moviéndola como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta musical. Narcissa observó una sonrisa burlona en lo que parecía ser un joven rostro varonil, cubierto solamente por el antifaz negro y la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

— ¡_Reducto!—_la joven volvió a enarbolar su varita y a atacar, pero su hechizo fue repelido por un simple y suave movimiento de muñeca del otro mago, quien súbitamente borró su sonrisa.

— _¡Expeliarmus! ¡Incarcerous! ¡Flipendo!—_lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, pero todos eran repelidos de la misma manera por el Mortífago, que poco a poco se acercaba a ella, obligándola a retroceder, oyendo cada vez más lejana la voz de su primo gritando su nombre.

— _¡Sectumsempr…!_

— ¡Cissy!— la cortó el hombre en tono grave, como si acabara de reconocerla, haciéndola callar y abrir los ojos por la sorpresa de reconocer al dueño de esa voz.

—¿Ro-Rodolphus…?— susurró casi inaudiblemente. El Mortífago dio dos pasos más hacia adelante, llevándose su enguantada mano libre al rostro para deshacerse del antifaz y revelar sus ojos verdes ante la atenta mirada de la hermana menor de su esposa.

Narcissa estaba en shock. Aquello no podía ser cierto, porque si Rodolphus estaba allí, su hermana también debía…

_— ¡__EXPULSO!_

Rodolphus voló por los aires, lejos de Cissy, y la figura de Sirius con la varita en alto volvió a aparecer en escena.

— ¡VAMOS!— volvió a tomarla de la mano y a jalarla a través del campo de batalla.

Ella no dijo nada, pero giró el rostro buscando a su cuñado, hallándolo unos metros atrás, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

— _¡CRUCIO!—_Sirius cayó de pronto, sujetándose la cabeza, dejando escapar un horrendo alarido de dolor. Narcissa cayó hacia atrás, observándolo con terror.

— ¡SIRIUS!— volvió a alzar su varita, pero, al hacerlo, el cuerpo de su primo se elevó por los aires, quedando suspendido por un instante antes de ser arrojado con violencia contra el suelo, mientras alguien reía con malicia y un frenesí casi enfermizo.

— ¡_CRUCIO!—_Una vez más Sirius gritó de dolor hasta casi perder el aliento. La bruja que lo atacaba parecía disfrutarlo y no querer detenerse.

— _¡_NOO! Basta…— gritó con voz firme, acabando en un susurro suplicante. Los gritos de Sirius se oían cada vez más débiles.

Halló la encapuchada silueta de la atacante de su primo y, poniéndose de pie de un salto, volvió a arremeter.

_— ¡__CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO!_

La figura se acercaba a ella, amenazadoramente, con paso veloz, repeliendo sus ataques con demasiada facilidad, tanta que Narcissa se enfureció.

— ¡_Avada ked…!—_la Mortífaga se detuvo muy cerca de ella y sonrió condescendientemente, a la vez que en un rápido movimiento descubría su rostro.

— ¿A tu propia hermana? No serias capaz Cissy…

— ¡BELLA!

La impresión fue tal que las palabras murieron en sus labios y soltó su varita temblando de pies a cabeza, dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

Bellatrix bajó su vara también, y echó su capucha ligeramente hacia atrás, descubriendo su cabello rizado y sus inexpresivos ojos grises, sin dejar de sonreír.

No podía creerlo. No quería hacerlo.

Sabía que su hermana era fiel seguidora de aquel sujeto, Lord Voldemort, pero jamás imaginó que ella fuera capaz de participar activamente en esa guerra.

_— ¡__Envertestatil!—_antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Bella cayó hacia atrás, soltando su varita en el aire—. ¡Narcissa! — la joven Black reaccionó al oír la jadeante voz de su primo, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y corriendo a su encuentro, no sin antes recuperar su varita.

Ayudó a Sirius a ponerse de pie y una vez más comenzaron a correr.

— ¡A la Casa de los Gritos, a la Casa de los Gritos!— ordenó Sirius, gimiendo de dolor.

—Sí—. Asintió corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron con el cuerpo de su primo a cuestas, alejándose más y más de la batalla que aún se libraba en Hogsmeade, con un Sirius jadeante y una Narcissa que no podía disimular su desazón.

.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el chico entre jadeos una vez que ambos estuvieron a salvo dentro de la Casa de los Gritos.

Narcissa no respondió. Sólo dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, recargándose sobre una de las paredes mientras intentaba acompasar su agitada respiración, colocando una mano sobre su pecho, todavía intentando procesar todo lo sucedido…

¿Por qué Sirius siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba?

Eso era extraño.

Debía odiarlo, queríaodiarlo; pero le debía demasiado…

Sirius se dejó caer sentado sobre el mugriento suelo, recargando la espalda contra la pared y respirando con algo de dificultad también.

Los gritos de Hogsmeade ahora llegaban a sus oídos como leves susurros a lo lejos, pero las explosiones parecían ocurrir a pocos metros.

Se olvidaron de la ayuda. Ambos estaban demasiado shockeados como para pensar en lo que debían hacer.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, Sirius se puso de pie nuevamente, se acercó a una de las ventanas clausuradas y a través de una rendija espió el pueblo a lo lejos. Varios rayos de colores aun volaban, cruzándose en el aire. Siniestras carcajadas se oían a la par de los gritos, al igual que cosas rompiéndose y una que otra tienda envuelta en llamas.

— ¡James!— recordó de pronto, recuperando todas las fuerzas que hasta hacia sólo unos momentos parecían haberlo abandonado. No podía abandonar a su "hermano".

—Cissy, necesito que te quedes aquí, a salvo— ordenó preparándose para volver a salir— Yo iré por James y los demás— anunció con seriedad, respirando hondo.

Narcissa sólo necesitó de una fracción de segundo para recomponerse y comprender la situación, haciendo gala de toda su astucia de Slytherin.

Estaba segura de que su primo no había logrado ver a Bella, pero tampoco podía permitirlo. Si Sirius la reconocía no dudaba en que la denunciaría ante las autoridades, enviándola sin remedio a Azkaban, trayéndole sólo dolor y deshonra a su familia… sabía que lo que su hermana hacia estaba mal, horriblemente mal, pero Bella sólo seguía una causa, un ideal, el mismo en el que ella creía fervientemente, el mismo en el que _toda_su familia creía. De pronto se vio envuelta en un verdadero dilema moral, pero la decisión no era difícil… para un verdadero Black, los suyos estaban primero… el futuro de su hermana estaba en sus manos, y Narcissa sería incapaz de dañar a los suyos…

— ¡ESPERA!— gritó tomando con firmeza uno de los brazos de Sirius, impidiéndole que se fuera. El moreno se giró hacia ella contorsionando el rostro en una mueca de sorpresa. Narcissa pasó saliva con pesadez, observando fijamente a los ojos de su primo sin vacilar un instante, analizando con cuidado sus acciones—. No… ¡no me dejes aquí sola por favor!— dijo lo primero que llegó a su mente, hundiendo mucho más sus dedos en el brazo del chico.

—Estarás bien, ¡pero yo debo ir por mis amigos, y por ayuda!— sentenció con firmeza, deshaciéndose suavemente del agarre de su prima para volver a voltear.

Narcissa abrió los ojos con sorpresa; la determinación de Sirius era sorprendente, pero no podía permitirle salir de ese lugar, aunque tampoco podía hechizarlo porque eso sólo la pondría en evidencia. Reacciono rápidamente al oír el segundo paso de su acompañante, quien se disponía a volver a abrir la puerta, y corrió hacia él, abrazándose a su espalda.

— ¡No te vayas!— repitió en tono suplicante, logrando que Sirius se detuviera nuevamente, separándose con lentitud para observarla a los ojos.

— ¡Debo ir!— exclamó con convicción. Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero, aún así, ella no se rindió.

Hábil y astuta, hizo la única cosa que obligaría a su primo (y a cualquier hombre) a obedecerla, usando la única arma de la que disponía, la cual Dumbledore le había enseñado, sin quererlo, el año anterior en la enfermería.

"[…] _el ver que alguien tan amado está en riesgo de muerte, debe de ser una gran detonante para realizar una hazaña tan magistral…"_

Recordó aquellas significativas palabras y no dudó ni un instante en lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó a Sirius por el cuello de su chaqueta y, acercando su rostro al suyo, juntó sus labios en un profundo beso, sorprendiendo al confundido muchacho, quien abrió los ojos como platos y tensó su cuerpo al instante, pero que en ningún momento hizo ademán alguno para apartarla.

Narcissa se separó ligeramente en cuanto sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir oxigeno, llevó sus manos delicadamente a la nuca del chico y, pegando su frente con la del anonadado Sirius, reiteró su petición:

— Por favor…quédate conmigo…— su voz sonó tan dulce y frágil; y la belleza de Narcissa era tan impresionante en ese momento que Sirius sólo se concentró en ella, en su rostro, en su respiración agitada, en sus labios… había dejado de oír los gritos y los estallidos del exterior y no fue capaz de negarse a la petición de tan bello ángel.

—No lo haré...No te dejaré...—. Aseguró posando una de sus manos en la pálida mejilla de la joven con extrema delicadeza, como si temiera que su tacto pudiera dañarla y, algo dudoso y temeroso a la vez, volvió a acercar sus rostros, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, volviendo a fundir sus labios con los de Narcissa, cerrando los ojos para aumentar las sensaciones, sintiendo una extraña sensación de felicidad en su interior, como si hubiera conseguido algo que esperó toda la vida…

Ella simplemente se dejó besar, abriendo los ojos para comprobar que Sirius no quisiera huir o algo peor; acariciaba cuidadosamente los cabellos de la nuca del león, a sabiendas de que lo tenía justo donde quería, y sintiéndose orgullosa durante unos segundos por saber que con algo tan simple podía dominar a la bestia, se dedicó a no dejarla escapar ahora…

Sólo esperaba que los Aurores no capturaran a su hermana o todo habría sido en vano…

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Los primeros Mortífagos no usaban máscaras de rostro completo, sino simplemente antifaces que les cubrían medio rostro; después, cuando se hicieron más conocidos y peligrosos comenzaron a cubrir sus rostros para evitar ser reconocidos.**

**¡Fin Capítulo 8!**

**Gracias a quienes leen, y de nuevo, especialmente a alissa ;)**

**Nos vemos!**


	10. El secreto de las serpientes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de H.P no son de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IX **

**El secreto de las serpientes **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiró profundamente.

Alzó la cabeza y observó con atención la redacción de casi cuarenta centímetros que había escrito sobre su hoja de pergamino, asintiendo con autosuficiencia mientras se recogía el cabello para peinarlo en un moño, dejando sueltos un par de hebras sobre su rostro.

Dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro, recargando la rubia cabeza sobre la palma derecha y recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

Todos los alumnos habían sido ubicados en el Gran Salón, en donde las cuatro mesas de las casa habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había más de un centenar de mesitas, orientadas hacia el mismo sitio, y en cada una de ellas, sentado con la cabeza gacha, había un estudiante que escribía en un rollo de pergamino. Sólo se oía el rasgueo de las plumas y, de vez en cuando, un susurro cuando alguien acomodaba el trozo de pergamino.

El sol entraba a raudales sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, arrancándoles destellos dorados, cobrizos y castaños. Narcissa alzó la vista un instante para observar a Severus Snape, sentado en la mesa frente a la suya, con la nariz pegada a su pergamino. Suspiró y echó otro vistazo a su trozo de pergamino, analizando minuciosamente su redacción, escrita con trazos elegantes y letra sumamente prolija, otra vez.

— ¡Cinco minutos más!

Se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz. Giró la cabeza y vio la parte superior de la cabeza del profesor Flitwick, que se movía entre las mesas, a escasa distancia, pasando junto a un joven de nariz ganchuda y cabello negro extremadamente alborotado. Narcissa detuvo sus ojos en él. James Potter dio un gran bostezo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo aun más. Entonces, tras echar un vistazo hacia donde estaba el profesor Flitwick también, giró la cabeza y sonrió a un muchacho que estaba sentado cuatro mesas atrás, siendo imitado por ella, que al instante reconoció a Sirius, haciéndole a Potter una señal de aprobación con el pulgar.

Sirius estaba cómodamente repantigado, y se mecía sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Narcissa enarcó las cejas y dejó escapar un pequeño bufido. Su primo era muy atractivo, eso debía aceptarlo; el oscuro cabello le tapaba los ojos con una elegante naturalidad que nadie más en el colegio (además de él y Evan) poseían, eso debía aceptarlo.

Vio como una chica que estaba sentada detrás de de él lo miraba expectante (aunque Sirius no parecía haber reparado en ese detalle), y rodó los ojos, pero sin apartarlos de él. Repentinamente, el chico de Gryffindor giró el rostro hacia ella, sonriendo con malicia al verse observado, obligándola a voltear el rostro con rapidez. Ahora era ella quien sentía la intensa mirada de Sirius acechándola.

Desde aquel día en que lo había besado no había vuelto a hablar con él (aunque tampoco era que lo hiciera antes) y pese a que Sirius la había acorralado en varias situaciones, ella nunca dio explicación alguna sobre sus precipitadas acciones, ni siquiera lo había comentado con sus mejores amigas. Sólo esperaba que él fuera igual de discreto.

Mentiría si afirmara que ese beso no le había agradado; es más, le había gustado más de lo que debería, pero, siendo una serpiente de sangre fría y mente calculadora, ella no sucumbía ante instintos ni emociones como los leones. Por eso, ni bajo tortura admitiría lo que tan recelosamente se guardaba para ella misma.

Respecto a su hermana Bella…había evitado regresar a casa en navidad para verla, aun no se sentía preparada para confirmar una verdad que tal vez no quería saber.

— ¡Dejen las plumas, por favor!— chilló el profesor Flitwick—. ¡Tú también, Stebbins! ¡Por favor, quédense sentados en sus lugares mientras yo recojo las hojas! ¡_Accio!_

Más de un centenar de de rollos de pergaminos salieron volando por los aires, se lanzaron hacia los extendidos brazos del profesor Flitwick y lo hicieron caer hacia atrás. Narcissa esbozó una ligera sonrisa, mientras varios estudiantes rieron. Un par de alumnos de las primeras mesas se levantaron, sujetaron al profesor por los codos y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo jadeando—. ¡Muy bien, ya pueden irse todos!

Se extendió con suma elegancia sobre su asiento, esperando unos segundos para comenzar a guardar sus cosas. Su amiga Belvina se acercó a su mesa con el rostro asustado, lanzándole cientos de preguntas acerca de lo que había contestado en su examen, y mientras hablaba con ella vio a Snape pasar por su lado, con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza gacha, aun repasando las preguntas del examen.

Cissy rezongó en un bufido por no haber podido detenerlo y agradecerle por haber aceptado ser su compañero de estudios y haberla ayudado a repasar, pero decidió que lo haría más tarde…

.

.

— ¿Te gustó la pregunta número diez, Lunático? — preguntó Sirius cuando él y sus amigos salieron del vestíbulo.

—Me encantó —respondió Lupin enérgicamente— _"Enumere cinco características que identifican a un hombre lobo"._ Una pregunta maravillosa.

— ¿Crees que respondiste bien? —preguntó a su vez James fingiendo preocupación.

—Creo que sí — repuso Remus muy serio, mientras se unían a la multitud que se apiñaba alrededor de las puertas, impacientes por salir a los soleados jardines—. Uno: está sentado en mi silla. Dos: lleva puesta mi ropa. Tres: se llama Remus Lupin…

Colagusano fue el único que no rió.

—Yo puse la forma del hocico, las pupilas y la cola con penacho— comentó con ansiedad—, pero no me acordaba de qué más…

— ¡Eres tonto, Colagusano! —Exclamó James con impaciencia—. Te paseas con un hombre lobo una vez al mes y no…

—Baja la voz— suplicó Lupin con cara de susto.

—Bueno, el examen me pareció muy fácil — comentó Sirius observando a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien—. Me sorprendería mucho que no me pusieran un Extraordinario.

—A mí también —añadió James, que se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una indómita Snitch dorada.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—La robé — afirmó James sin darle importancia.

Empezó a jugar con la Snitch, dejándola volar hasta unos treinta centímetros, y luego la atrapaba; sus reflejos eran excelentes. Colagusano lo contemplaba admirado mientras sus amigos seguían caminando sin prestarle atención. Cuando James quería ser presumido no había quien le ganase…

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra del haya que había a orillas del lago y se sentaron sobre la hierba dejando caer pesadamente sus mochilas sobre el suelo. El sol hacia brillar la lisa superficie del lago, a cuya orilla se habían instalado un grupo de risueñas chicas que acababan de salir del Gran Salón delante de ellos; se habían quitado los zapatos y los calcetines y se estaban refrescando los pies en el agua.

Remus sacó un libro y se puso a leer. Sirius miraba a los estudiantes que se paseaban por los jardines, con un aire un tanto altivo y aburrido, pero con elegancia, aún en busca de alguien. James seguía jugando con la Snitch, y cada vez la dejaba alejarse un poco más; la pelota siempre estaba a punto de escapar, pero él la atrapaba a último momento. Colagusano lo observaba con la boca abierta. Cada vez que James la atrapaba de una manera particularmente difícil, él soltaba un grito de asombro y aplaudía. Tras cinco minutos Sirius rodó los ojos; sabía que a James le gustaba que le prestaran tanta atención, pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

James volvió a desordenarse el cabello, esa era una costumbre que tenía, como si quisiera impedir que ofreciera un aspecto demasiado prolijo, y también miraba continuamente a las chicas que se habían sentado a orillas del lago.

—Guarda eso, ¿quieres?— acabó diciendo Sirius cuando James atrapó la Snitch de un modo magnífico y Colagusano lo vitoreó—, antes de que Colagusano se orine de la emoción.

Peter se ruborizó ligeramente, pero James sonrió.

—Si tanto te molesta…— dijo, y se guardó la pelota en el bolsillo.

Sirius movió ligeramente la cabeza y sin quererlo halló con la mirada a Snape, sentado bajo la sombra de un gran arbusto. Sonrió internamente al verlo sin su prima y completamente solo y desprotegido, maquinando un rápido plan en su mente.

— Me aburro— comentó como si nada, volviendo a voltear el rostro—. ¡Ojalá hubiera luna llena!

— ¿Te aburres? — Se extrañó Lupin desde detrás de su libro—. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres puedes tomarme la lección—. Y le pasó su libro.

Sirius soltó un resoplido y dijo:

—No necesito el libro, me lo sé de memoria.

—Esto te animará, Canuto —comentó James en voz baja—. Mira quien está allí…

Sirius giró la cabeza fingiendo sorpresa y se quedó muy quieto, como un perro que olfatea un conejo.

—Fantástico —dijo con voz queda—. Quejicus.

Snape se había levantado y estaba guardando la hoja de las MHB en su mochila. Cuando salió de la sombra de los arbustos y comenzó a caminar por la extensión de césped, Sirius y James se pusieron de pie.

Lupin y Peter permanecieron sentados: Lupin seguía con la vista fija en el libro, aunque no movía los ojos y entre sus cejas había aparecido una pequeña arruga, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, no cual no le agradaba para nada…

.

.

— ¡En serio!, fue tan sencillo que casi fue ofensivo para mi intelecto…— dramatizó Evan Rosier, derrochando arrogancia, mientras caminaba junto a Narcissa y Belvina, atrayendo las miradas de varias jovencitas que se giraban sólo para verlo pasar.

—Oh, ¡Mulciber!— Narcissa llamó al joven de cabellos castaños que estaba parado recargándose sobre una columna, hojeando una hoja con las preguntas del examen. El aludido alzó la mirada y enfocó sus ojos aguamarinos en su rubia compañera, dándole a entender que la oía.

—Dime.

— ¿Has visto a Sev? — preguntó despidiéndose de sus compañeros, que tomaron rumbo hacia la biblioteca.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Salió hacia los jardines hace un rato—. Informó despistadamente, regresando la mirada a la hoja que aún tenía entre sus manos.

— ¡Gracias!— sonrió despidiéndose con una mano y tomando el mismo camino que sus compañeros hacía rato. Mulciber correspondió el gesto con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, volviendo a su lectura.

— _¡Evans! ¡Eh, Evans!_

Oyó unos gritos llegando a sus oídos desde el patio, y al salir al jardín vio como una rueda de alumnos se había formado en torno a algo o a alguien.

— _¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?_

Al oír tal barbaridad llevó como por inercia los ojos hacia el cielo, en donde con rabia vio como Severus permanecía colgando en el aire por un pie, sin pantalones y con la túnica colgando y luego observó como Potter lo apuntaba con su varita.

—Es un…— cerró un puño con fuerza y desde donde estaba sacó disimuladamente su varita, susurrando un hechizo en voz muy baja.

— ¡Bien! Entonces veamos… ¡Aaaaah!

Muchos de los presentes dejaron escapar alaridos de sorpresa al ver cómo James Potter se quedaba calvo de pronto y luego salía despedido por los aires, golpeándose de lleno la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

— ¡JAMES! ¿QUÉ DEM…?— pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase Sirius también salió despedido, cayendo duramente sobre agua.

La carcajada fue general. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír mientras Snape (que había caído súbitamente al suelo al ser despedido James) rojo de ira o vergüenza juntó todas sus cosas con un movimiento de varita y sus pantalones, comenzando a correr hacia el interior del castillo, echando lumbre con cada paso que daba.

.

.

— ¡NO ES GRACIOSO, LUNÁTICO!— gritó James desordenándose el alborotado cabello mientras salían de la enfermería, luego de que Madame Pomfrey se lo hubiera hecho crecer nuevamente.

— ¡Claro que lo es!— el de cabellos castaños soltó una nueva carcajada— además, ambos se lo merecían.

—Cállate— gruñó James, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Sí!— secundó el joven Black, comenzando a caminar a la par de sus otros dos amigos—¡Ese maldito de Quejicus me las pagará por haberme humillado de esa forma…

— ¿Qué te humilló?— Remus soltó una risita sarcástica— ¿perdón? ¿Quieres que te recuerde **quienes **iniciaron todo?— dijo mientras señalaba a James y a Sirius con un dedo—. Y Snape no pudo haberlos atacado, ya que ustedes se encargaron de desarmarlo, y ni siquiera él es tan buen mago como para conjurar hechizos sin utilizar una varita…

—Ya cierra la boca.

—Hmp.

—Oigan chicos… ¿ése de ahí no es Snape?— Peter alzó uno de sus huesudos dedos señalando al frente a un joven de aspecto greñudo y desalineado que caminaba velozmente por el corredor perpendicular al que ellos transitaban. Los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en su persona.

— ¡Severus! ¡Sev, espera!— en cuanto Snape se perdió por el corredor la silueta de Narcissa Black lo siguió, haciendo resonar el tacón de sus zapatos con cada paso que daba, sin notar la cercanía de los merodeadores.

—Bueno…será en otra ocasión…— suspiró James acomodándose los anteojos. Peter asintió enérgicamente, Remus negó suavemente con la cabeza y Sirius frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba con evidente molestia a su prima desaparecer detrás del grasiento Quejicus.

.

.

—Severus, ¡espera!— gritó cuando al fin lo alcanzó en el corredor, tomándolo con brusquedad del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse y mirarla.

— ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz?!— le espetó en un casi lastimoso gruñido, librándose de su agarre violentamente y con sus orbes color ónix centellantes de furia. Aun así Narcissa no se amedrentó ante sus penetrantes e inexpresivos ojos negros—. ¡Déjame solo!— gritó volteando nuevamente para continuar con su camino, sin poder mantener la mirada de su compañera debido a la humillación que sentía, pero Narcisa lo ignoró, y hábilmente se colocó delante para impedirle el paso.

— ¡OYE! ¿Quién te crees para alzarme la voz de esa manera?— inquirió alzando la barbilla arrogantemente y colocando los brazos en jarra—. Puedes asustar a cualquiera con tus comentarios incisivos y tu aspecto de mago oscuro y desquiciado, ¡pero no a mí!— aseguró— ¡No a mí!— repitió — ¿Y sabes por qué?— Snape, que aún permanecía con la cabeza gacha, no contestó. Narcissa suavizó sus facciones y con lentitud colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente por el gesto—. Porque eres mi amigo Sev, y porque aunque seas huraño y muchas veces intratable, y sombrío, yo te aprecio, y estaré allí cada vez que me necesites para darte una mano…— dijo mientras le sonreía de esa forma, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Severus Snape no dijo nada, aunque sí abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante tal confesión; y aunque aun se sentía horriblemente mal por lo que le había dicho a Lily, el apoyo de su compañera de clases ciertamente lograba reconfortarlo.

El no era alguien de muchas palabras, mucho menos de demostraciones de afecto, por lo que simplemente alzó la mirada para encontrarla con los brillantes ojos azules de Cissy, y sin necesidad de palabras, con sólo una mirada, lo había dicho todo.

.

.

El examen de Transformaciones fue el último del día, y a su término, Narcissa estaba conforme con los resultados que, estaba segura, obtendría.

El final de las clases estaba cerca, y esa misma tarde había recibido otra invitación del profesor Slughorn a una de las últimas reuniones del popularmente denominado Club de las Eminencias, del cual ella también formaba parte.

A las seis en punto llegó al despacho del jefe de su casa junto con Evan Rosier y Rabastan Lestrange. El rechoncho profesor Slughorn los recibió con gran algarabía, invitándolos a tomar asiento en la mesa, en donde unos pocos alumnos ya se hallaban sentados: Regulus Black, a quien Narcissa saludó efusivamente, Casper Avery, Severus, un chico de Ravenclaw del cual no se había molestando en aprenderse su nombre, y esa sangre sucia detestable de Evans, a quien Narcissa observó brevemente con una mueca de asco mientras Evan apartaba una silla para que se sentara. La joven de cabellos rojos no se intimidó, por el contrario, le devolvió una divertida y despreocupada mirada, la cual enfureció a la chica Slytherin, que volteó el rostro ofendida. Al rato, dos chicos más de la casa de las águilas se les unieron.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. El profesor les hacía preguntas a sus estudiantes mientras se regodeaba con las respuestas satisfactorias, e ignoraba las que no eran de su agrado, como cuando el nombre de Voldemort súbitamente se hizo presente en la conversación que mantenía con uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw, el cual resultó ser el hijo del jefe de la Oficina de Aurores.

El reloj de oro del despacho estaba a pocos minutos de marcar las ocho de la noche cuando una nota se posó sobre el regazo de Narcissa. Ella observó el trozo de pergamino con indiferencia, para luego desdoblarla y leer con disimulo su contenido:

_Avery, y yo nos levantaremos al mismo tiempo para salir de aquí. Dentro de unos minutos Rabastan hará lo mismo y tú debes salir con él, se trata de algo sumamente importante que tiene que ver con lo sucedido en Hogsmeade y te involucra. No te atrevas a faltar. _

_Evan._

La joven palideció de pronto al leer la nota, pero para su buena suerte nadie pareció notarlo.

Alzó la mirada, algo dudosa, y notó como su primo Evan la observaba con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo y una mirada seria, dándole a entender que hablaba en serio.

—Lo sentimos señor— dijo de pronto el rubio, poniéndose de pie, arrastrando cada sílaba— pero Avery y yo quedamos con unos alumnos de primero para ayudarlos a estudiar para los exámenes finales…— dijo con suavidad y con una sonrisa de "niño bueno", mientras su compañero lo imitaba y se ponía de pie también.

El regordete maestro de pociones sonrió con complacencia.

— ¡Oh! ¡No cabe dudas de que los jóvenes de mi casa poseen las almas más caritativas del colegio!— sonrió inflando el pecho con orgullo— ¡Pues vayan, Evan, amigo mío! ¡Vayan presurosos que esos niños los deben necesitar más que yo!— exclamó poniéndose de pie para acompañarlos a la salida. Regulus enarcó una ceja, los tres jóvenes de Ravenclaw intercambiaron comentarios y la chica Evans y un compañero suyo de Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas escépticas, pues ellos no eran tan crédulos como para creerse esa patraña.

Narcissa posó sus ojos en algún punto del empapelado de la pared, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué sería lo que ella y sus compañeros tenían que discutir sobre aquel día en el pueblo después de tanto tiempo?

Aquel asunto no le agradaba para nada. No quería ir, no quería saber nada más de ese asunto.

Cerca de diez minutos después de la salida de sus compañeros, Rabastan también se levantó de la mesa con suma delicadeza.

—Ha sido una velada muy agradable, señor…pero varios compañeros hemos quedado para juntarnos en la sala común a esta hora a comparar nuestras respuestas en los exámenes finales…— mintió descaradamente, sin la menor vergüenza y sin inmutarse.

— ¿En serio? Pero, ¿por qué no te quedas Rabastan? Todavía no me has comentado nada del puesto que tu hermano consiguió en el Ministerio…— dijo con desanimo, limpiándose un poco de gelatina que había caído sobre su tupido bigote.

—Lo siento…pero ya lo había prometido…además, los Slytherins siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra—. Aseveró con convicción. Slughorn una vez más hinchó su abultado pecho con orgullo—. Pero no se preocupe, mañana en la tarde podemos tomar el té y conversar de lo que hoy no hemos podido—. Propuso con una radiante sonrisa fingida.

— ¡Ah, claro, claro! Y puedes traer esas galletas de mantequilla tan deliciosas, amigo mío.

— ¡Seguro, señor!— sonrió una vez más, casi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si le doliera curvar sus delgados labios—. Cissy querida, ¿vienes?— preguntó disfrazando la orden bajo un fingido tono cordial.

La joven se sobresaltó en su asiento, girando la cabeza para que sus ojos azules se toparan con las verdes e inexpresivas pupilas del menor de los Lestrange. Rabastan la miraba con seriedad, a la espera de que se pusiera de pie. Pasó saliva pesadamente. Todos la observaban a la espera de una respuesta, hasta que finalmente decidió erguirse, asintiendo a su compañero. Tal vez todo ese asunto tenía que ver con lo que había visto. Si así era, ella debía saberlo.

—Yo iré con ustedes—. Dijo Regulus con voz aburrida, haciendo el ademán de ponerse de pie también. Rabastan observó a Narcissa y ella comprendió el mensaje, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su primo menor para impedirle pararse.

—No Reg…aún no le has comentado al profesor Slughorn de tu primer partido como buscador oficial del equipo…él es muy bueno— informó, sonriéndoles a los demás.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto joven Black… ¡gracias a usted ganamos la Copa de las Casas por primera vez en tres años! Pero cuéntenos, ¡cuéntenos todo sin omitir detalles!— reclamó jovialmente.

El moreno bufó con resignación mientras todos centraban su atención en él. Rabastan y Narcissa aprovecharon la distracción para salir del despacho sin más contratiempos.

.

.

— ¿Adónde vamos?—. Quiso saber la joven mientras seguía a su compañero, que la había guiado al séptimo piso y caminaba frente a ella, sin molestarse en esperarla.

—Es aquí—. Sentenció deteniéndose de pronto, casi haciendo que Narcissa chocara contra él, señalando una enorme puerta que ella nunca había visto antes. Sin dar explicaciones ni decir nada más, el pelirrojo puso una mano sobre el picaporte tallado, abriéndole el paso a la chica, quien se adentró en la habitación sin dudarlo.

El pasar por el umbral se encontró con la mirada de cinco de sus compañeros de casa, sentados alrededor de una oscura mesa: Evan Rosier, quien ostentaba el lugar en la cabecera; Casper Avery, sentado en el lugar vacío a su derecha; Ludovic Mulciber, sentado frente a él, junto a Thorfinn Rowle, un chico del sexto curso que estaba recargado sobre el respaldo de su asiento en el lugar a la izquierda de Evan; y Arnold Yaxley, un paliducho muchacho del séptimo año, sentado junto a Avery, con el ceño levemente fruncido y observando a los recién llegados con ojos aburridos; todos sentados alrededor de una portentosa mesa de caoba, sobre unas sillas talladas y de respaldo alto, al parecer de la misma madera. Narcissa tuvo la leve impresión de que no era la primera vez que ellos visitaban ese lugar, y que esperaban por ellos, ya que había dos sillas más, vacías, de cada lado de la mesa. Se encontraban en una amplia y oscura habitación, solo iluminada por el fulgor de una enorme chimenea y unas pocas lámparas de gas distribuidas en las paredes. Había unos muebles que casi no se alcanzaban a distinguir en la penumbra.

—Perdón por el retraso—musitó el pelirrojo, dejándose caer sin ninguna elegancia sobre la silla vacía a la derecha de Yaxley. Narcissa lo imitó, tomando asiento con suavidad en el lugar junto a Rowle.

—Bien…— Evan se puso de pie, apoyando las palmas sobre la mesa—. Creo que todos sabemos porque estamos aquí nuevamente… todos con excepción de ti, creo, querida Cissy.

—Exacto— dijo fríamente—. ¿Qué es todo esto, Evan? ¿De qué quieren hablar exactamente?

—Te aseguro, Narcissa, que el asunto te concierne completamente— informó el joven Lestrange, poniéndose de pie también. Al verlo, Evan volvió a sentarse en la cabecera, cediendo la palabra—. Verás…para ninguno en este castillo es desconocido el ataque que tuvo lugar en el pueblo en octubre— dijo con calma— pero lo que nadie más sabe es la identidad de los Mortífagos que arremetieron contra él. Nadie más fuera de ésta habitación, al menos…

Narcissa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

—El día del ataque, desde las Tres Escobas Evan, Casper y yo hemos reconocido a nuestros padres bajo esos antifaces; también a mi hermano, Rodolphus… y a su esposa, Bellatrix— dirigió sus indiferentes ojos verdes hacia Cissy.

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!—exclamó súbitamente, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, alterándose al ver su mayor secreto al descubierto. No podía delatar a su hermana, sobre todo si no conocía las intenciones de esos jóvenes. No podía arriesgarse a que Bella fuera a Azkaban. Su madre jamás podría soportar tal deshonra.

Sus acompañantes no parecieron incomodarse ante tal acción. Rabastan se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

—Tranquilízate Narcissa— espeto con fría indiferencia— estamos de tu lado… no somos del Ministerio ni nada parecido.

— Aún así. Ella NO estuvo allí ese día—. Aseveró, intentando que la voz no le temblara.

— No te molestes en negarlo. Sabemos perfectamente en lo que nuestras familias están metidas…así que por favor, si no es molestia…— extendió una mano para indicarle que volviera a tomar asiento. Cissy dudó por un segundo, pero terminó obedeciendo, muy a su pesar.

Todos en la mesa observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque sin mucho interés.

Una vez que ella estuvo nuevamente en su lugar, disponiéndose a oír lo que tuvieran que decirle, los jóvenes decidieron continuar.

—Bien…— la palabra le fue cedida a Avery, quien se puso de pie con gran aire de solemnidad, uniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda— hoy no nos reunimos para discutir las acciones de nuestros familiares— aclaró, serenamente— sino, para algo que nos concierne sólo a nosotros. Algo que podría colocarnos en la cima del mundo; llenar de gloria y honor a nuestras ancestrales familias, y poner la pureza de sangre por sobre todo...— abrió los ojos con desmedida excitación, recomponiéndose al instante— pero sólo si estamos dispuestos a hacer algunos sacrificios para lograrlo…

Narcissa entornó ligeramente la mirada, mostrando una leve curiosidad en las palabras de su compañero.

Avery hizo una pequeña pausa, caminando unos pocos pasos alrededor de la mesa.

—Muchos de los que estamos aquí ya hemos cumplido los dieciséis años… con excepción de ti, por supuesto, Rabastan, pero aún así se te ha permitido participar en nuestras reuniones. Y de Rowle y Yaxley, que ya cuentan con la mayoría de edad…— inspiró profundamente, cogiendo aire para continuar— eso, combinado con el hecho de que todos aquí pertenecen a las más alta estirpe de magos, es lo que nos trae hoy aquí.

—Tsk. ¿Por qué no eres más claro, Avery?— inquirió el joven Rowle, despeinándose los cortos cabellos rubios con confusión, como si todo eso fuera demasiado para su cerebro, provocando que el otro muchacho frunciera levemente el ceño.

—Seré breve y conciso, si eso es lo que quieres, Thorfinn. Pues bien, yo creo, que a estas alturas, a nadie le es indiferente el nombre de Lord Voldemort…

—Sabes que no— lo interrumpió un impaciente Mulciber, tamborileando distraídamente los dedos sobre la mesa.

Avery le dirigió una mirada severa, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para peinar un mechón de cabello rubio oscuro que amenazaba con obstruir su visión.

—Gracias por tu… pequeño aporte, Mulciber— lo miró brevemente a los ojos, para después voltear el rostro con indiferencia— pero dejando ese detalle de lado; en fin, como magos de sangre pura que somos, **todos** debemos de apoyar la causa del Lord. Es por ese motivo que mi padre me ha informado sobre la posibilidad de que nosotros, jóvenes que aún somos estudiantes, podamos unirnos más de cerca a su causa, y formar parte de sus filas, al igual que nuestros padres y hermanos.

Narcissa contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de horror, mientras que sus compañeros sólo intercambiaban miradas confusas.

—No te entiendo— comentó el joven Yaxley, tras un breve momento de reflexión, frotándose la barbilla en gesto curioso— ¿estás diciendo que, sin importar nuestra edad, podemos participar activamente en la guerra?— todas las miradas se giraron hacia él en ese momento. Los ojos claros de Yaxley de pronto habían adquirido un ligero brillo de entusiasmo— eso quiere decir… ¿Qué podremos matar sangres sucias? ¿Matarlos en verdad?

—Eso quiere decir— lo corrigió Avery, con suavidad— que comenzaremos a prepararnos por si las cosas se precipitan antes de que salgamos de Hogwarts, y debamos acudir en ayuda de Lord Voldemort.

Un murmullo general se alzó en la habitación. Todos los jóvenes magos se veían sumamente seducidos ante la idea de dar sus servicios a la causa de aquel mago tenebroso, el cual sus familias (y ellos mismos) tanto respetaban. Todos con excepción de la única mujer del grupo.

—Claro que no haremos gran cosa al principio…— prosiguió Avery, con calma— primero debemos recibir la Marca. No nos llamarán de inmediato para acudir junto al Lord; pero con el tiempo, mi padre me aseguró que tendremos la oportunidad de participar en batalla…

—Yo entro— se apresuró a decir el joven Yaxley.

—Yo también— secundó Thorfinn Rowle, alzando el dedo índice.

—No pueden hablar en serio— les espetó Narcissa, ya sin poder contenerse, con el ceño fruncido, pero sin alzar demasiado la voz— Esto no está bien…— su voz sonó más alterada— ¡Acaso no saben que si aceptan podría significar una estancia de por vida en Azkaban!— se exaltó, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones para observar a todos sus amigos.

Rabastan rió por lo bajo.

—Mi querida Cissy…— dijo con voz dulce, pero firme a la vez— ¿Azkaban? ¡Jah! Si el tal Voldemort logra ascender, la prisión estará llena de aquellos sangres sucia que osan robar _nuestra_ magia— golpeó un puño con violencia sobre la mesa al decir eso— ¡Y no de magos de sangre pura que sólo defienden lo por derecho es nuestro!— alzó la voz, deformando sus facciones en un gesto de rabia.

—Pero…— la joven abrió los ojos con angustia, adquiriendo una expresión ahogada en su pálido semblante.

—No hay peros, Cissy— la cortó Evan, haciéndose hacia adelante sobre su asiento, entrelazando ambas manos a la altura de la barbilla— todo el mundo sabe que la guerra contra los impuros y los traidores a la sangre es inminente— sentenció con seriedad— Además, nadie nos está obligando a nada. Simplemente hacemos lo correcto para defender nuestra sangre…

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para que la pureza de nuestra sangre prevalezca…

— ¡Pero podrían morir!— no pudo contener más el grito de su pecho.

Sus compañeros guardaron silencio al oírla, impactados por sus palabras. Mulciber contorsionó el rostro en una mueca temerosa, al igual que Rabastan. Sin embargo, los otros jóvenes permanecieron imperturbables, observando a Narcissa como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Creo que…— volvió a hablar Evan, desde la cabecera de la mesa— evidentemente, mi querida Cissy, me he equivocado contigo— suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz en un gesto teatral— obviamente no posees la lealtad de Bella…

La joven dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sus rosados labios, bajando la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo y mereciera recibir aquella reprimenda.

No era propio de una verdadera dama perder los estribos de esa manera; mucho menos delante de un grupo de hombres. La culpa comenzaba a invadirla, pero eso no disminuía el sentir de su corazón. Sabía que debía ser sumisa, pero no podía sentarse y ver como las personas que quería arriesgaban sus vidas tan absurdamente. Ella respetaba profundamente los ideales de la pureza de sangre pero, aún así, había algo horrible detrás de ese tal Voldemort; algo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Yo no…— comenzó a decir, poniéndose de pie con lentitud y la cabeza gacha— lo siento, pero no puedo ser cómplice de ésta locura. No puedo aceptar que decidan caminar solos hacia la muerte—. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara, y, apartándose de la mesa sin decir más, se propuso regresar a las mazmorras, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de aquel lugar.

—Es tu decisión, Narcissa— oyó la serena e indiferente voz de Evan a su espalda, no obstante, no se detuvo a observarlo—. Pero si intentas detenernos; si osas delatarnos, o te atreves a comentar con alguien lo que oíste aquí hoy, por Salazar Slytherin te juro que un grupo de Dementores irá a casa de Rodolphus y despertará a tu linda hermana para trasladarla a una cómoda y apacible habitación nueva en la prisión de Azkaban—. Amenazó, sin un atisbo de duda en su fría voz.

Se detuvo, completamente horrorizada, al oír eso. Volteó hacia su primo con gesto suplicante, pero él permaneció inexpresivo.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo en realidad, pero no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de Evan. Él nunca amenazaba en vano.

Recuperándose del horror, Narcissa separó los labios para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Finalmente su mirada se ensombreció, y, bajando la cabeza, asintió con suavidad, en gesto subyugado. dándole a entender a sus compañeros que obedecería.

Por el bien de su familia, debía guardar el secreto de las serpientes.

.

.

Caminaba sosteniendo su cuerpo contra la fría pared de piedra. Parecía confundida, desorientada y sumamente distraída, mirando hacia la nada mientras continuaba caminando con pasos errantes.

"_[…] __si intentas detenernos, si osas delatarnos, o te atreves a comentar con alguien lo que oíste aquí hoy, por Salazar Slytherin te juro que un grupo de Dementores irá a casa de Rodolphus y despertará a tu linda hermana para trasladarla a una cómoda y apacible habitación nueva en la prisión de Azkaban…"_

Su mente divagaba cientos de respuestas sin sentido.

¿Qué era lo que sus amigos pretendían?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía perdida, fuera de lugar… había caminado por el castillo sin rumbo, sólo siguiendo sus pies, sin saber adónde iba realmente, lo único que sabía era que no quería regresar a la sala común y enfrentar a sus compañeros.

No quería ser cómplice, como tampoco quería ver morir a sus amigos de toda la vida, pero no podía exponer a su hermana.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Si lo de Bella llegaba a saberse… aquello sería un golpe demasiado duro para su pobre su madre. No podría soportarlo.

Narcissa no era tan estúpida como para negar la realidad; sabía perfectamente de lo que su hermana era capaz, sobre todo, anteponiendo su casi insana obsesión por la pureza de sangre. Pero ella nunca podría delatarla; nunca sería capaz de entregar a su propia sangre; sobre todo, al considerar la terrible deshonra que significaría que su hermana fuera enviada a Azkaban de por vida…

Narcissa era cobarde; su hermana siempre se lo decía. Ella no poseía la valentía ni la astucia de Bella, como tampoco su frialdad e indiferencia hacia el resto del mundo. Ése era su principal defecto: poseer un corazón.

Aún no podía creer que todo eso fuera real. Su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, porque eso significaría también, aceptar que la tan temible guerra se acercaba.

— ¿Black?

Detuvo sus pasos y alzó la mirada de párpados caídos con tortuosa lentitud, encontrándose frente a frente con unos brillantes ojos color miel y un pálido rostro, que la observaba con curiosidad y sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien?— inquirió el castaño, dando un paso hacia ella. Narcissa pareció despertar de una larga ensoñación, abriendo al máximo los ojos por la sorpresa y dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?— inquirió recobrando su personalidad desdeñosa de siempre, recomponiéndose al instante mientras alzaba la barbilla con altivez.

Al oír el grosero tono de su voz, Lupin se cruzó brazos y enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso te das cuenta de que **no soy yo **quien está fuera de lugar?

La joven Slytherin abrió los ojos con sobresalto y movió la cabeza para ubicarse.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos había estado, que nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento había llegado al séptimo piso, justamente al corredor que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor.

—No…yo no…— no supo que decir ni se le ocurrió alguna excusa creíble, pero al instante recordó que no tenia porque darle una explicación a aquel león, y, recuperando su semblante indiferente, se cruzó de brazos también, dedicándole una mirada despectiva, ocultando a la perfección cualquier sentimiento—. ¡¿Y a ti que te importa, andrajoso?!—. Gruñó, volteando el rostro con ofensa, dejando salir la ira que llevaba contenida contra el inocente de Remus.

El chico sólo reaccionó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, para luego bajar la mirada y pasar junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¡Oye, espera!— sin ser consciente de lo que hacía lo tomó por la manga de su túnica para evitar que se fuera; Lupin era amigo del idiota de su primo y del imberbe de Potter, pero realmente no tenía nada en su contra, después de todo, él no era como ellos, además también era un prefecto, y ella no se sentía con fuerzas como para mantener su fría y arrogante actitud de siempre—. Lo siento… tú tienes razón, yo no debería estar aquí…— susurró bastante apenada, bajando la mirada hacia sus zapatos mientras mantenía la manga de Remus cautiva entre sus finos dedos.

Ahora sí que los ojos del león se abrieron al máximo, y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo de la impresión.

¿Narcissa Black había sido educada con él? ¿Acaso estaba muerto?

—Yo n… — ella soltó su manga y él carraspeó acomodándose el cabello con nerviosismo, no muy seguro de cómo proseguir— No te preocupes…no, no le diré a nadie que te vi aquí.

—Gracias—. De nuevo había sido amable; aquello no podía ser bueno, algo debía andar muy mal…— Bueno, lo mejor será que regrese a mi zona.

Narcissa comenzó a regresar sobre sus pasos, caminando unos metros hasta que fue detenida por Remus, que la sujetó suavemente por el brazo.

— ¡Espera!— tanto el Gryffindor como la Slytherin se sorprendieron por tal abrupta acción; Cissy frunció el entrecejo con confusión, y Remus se ruborizó hasta las orejas, soltándola al instante, como si su tacto le quemara la piel. No sabía por qué la detuvo, pero algo en su interior lo había impulsado a hacerlo. Ella actuaba muy extraño, y creyó que tal vez lo mejor sería no dejarla deambular sola por ahí.

Ella lo observó con atención, a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

—Ho-hoy…— carraspeó una vez más para aclarar su garganta— es decir, ¡ujum! Te… ¿te gustaría ver algo increíble?— cada palabra le había costado más que la anterior. Sentía húmedas las manos y casi no podía pasar saliva. La observaba expectante, a la espera de su rechazo y los posibles insultos que lanzaría contra él. Ella parecía analizar la situación con detenimiento; pasados unos segundos, Cissy separó sus labios para hablar y Remus creyó que ése sería el momento en que lo mandaría a volar—. Es decir, no si no quieres… fue una estupidez, ni sé lo que digo— sonrió con nerviosismo— lo siento, no te molestaré más yo…

—Está bien.

Una vez más abrió los ojos como platos y una corriente de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Aquello era extraño; tal vez ella planeaba algo, pero Remus sentía que no había peligro alguno. Sonrió como quien se quita un peso de encima, y de pronto una ola de valentía se apoderó de él.

— ¡Entonces, sígueme! Por favor…— inconscientemente tomó la mano de la joven, guiándola a través del pasillo. Ella lo observó entornando la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez estaba con la guardia demasiado baja, pero algo le decía que Lupin no era ninguna amenaza; claro, siempre y cuando no se transformara.

De pronto recordó la casa de los Gritos y se horrorizó ligeramente ante la presencia del castaño, pero finalmente decidió no hacer nada, guiada por la curiosidad de descubrir que era eso tan increíble que él quería enseñarle. Pero estaría alerta en todo momento.

Remus la llevó a través del corredor, pasando por dos pasillos antes de doblar en una esquina, hasta una escalera en espiral empinada, la cual conducía a lo alto de la torre con una puerta, que tenía un anillo de metal como manivela.

— ¿El aula de Astronomía? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— inquirió con desconfianza, pero sin detenerse.

—Ya lo verás…— murmuró Remus mientras empujaba la pesada puerta con su brazo libre, moviéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a su acompañante.

El aula, rodeada de murallas y barandillas de hierro de seguridad en el borde de la torre, obviamente estaba vacía cuando llegaron. Narcissa sintió el frío aire nocturno soplar sobre la blanca piel de su rostro y revolverle juguetonamente los largos cabellos platinados. Era una sensación agradable.

—Por aquí— guió Remus, llevándola al centro de la torre, indicándole que tomara asiento en el suelo, junto a él. Narcissa se cruzó de brazos con escepticismo, frunciendo los labios con disgusto.

—No voy a sentarme en el suelo—. Aclaró— ¿Y para que me trajiste aquí? Puedo ver el cielo estrellado todos los días en el Gran salón…

—Sí, pero no puedes ver "eso" todos los días…— indicó con suavidad, señalando hacia el firmamento con una mano. Narcissa alzó la mirada y se quedó maravillada al ver la lluvia de estrellas que había comenzado a iluminar el cielo nocturno con su radiante fulgor, en fugaces y brillantes estelas, que hacían creer que el cielo se había rasgado; y, sin darse cuenta, se sentó en el suelo, sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento.

— Es hermoso…— susurró sin bajar la mirada del espectáculo. A su lado, Remus también observaba las estrellas fugaces.

— Sí, lo es…— susurró a su vez el muchacho, dirigiéndola una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante.

Fueron unos minutos en los que ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, en los que sólo permanecieron uno junto al otro, en silencio, pero no en uno incómodo. Los haces de luz poco a poco fueron apaciguándose, regresándole al cielo su habitual oscuridad, cubierta por aquel manto de estrellas inertes, siempre oscilando sobre el cielo, siempre en el mismo lugar…

Cuando la función acabó, los jóvenes permanecieron en sus lugares, evitando mirarse en todo momento durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente fue la joven de Slytherin quien dejó oír su voz primero:

— Gracias— dijo a modo de susurro, manteniendo la vista al frente, pero sin sarcasmo o burla en su musical voz.

Remus sonrió ligeramente ante lo extraño de la situación, llevándose una rodilla al pecho, suspirando con cansancio.

— Supongo que te lo debía después de… ya sabes— dijo medio en broma medio en verdad— es decir, no eres mi amiga ni nada, y aún así guardaste mi secreto sin pedir nada a cambio… creo que debería ser yo quien debe darte las gracias…

— Oh…eso no fue nada, después de todo, fue mi culpa por haberlos seguido para encontrar pruebas para que los expulsaran del colegio…— admitió de la misma forma que Remus, dejando escapar un largo suspiro tras la última palabra— además, me daba miedo de que quisieras vengarte mordiéndome a mí o a mis amigos…

Sin saber si ella hablaba en serio o en broma, Remus rió con suavidad, dejando atrás todo nerviosismo y tensión.

— Descuida… no planeo morder a nadie por el momento.

— Pues qué bien— murmuró juntando las rodillas contra su pecho y bajando la cabeza en gesto pensativo.

Otro silencio se formó entre ellos, permitiéndoles oír el suave silbido de la brisa nocturna hasta que la chica volvió a hablar:

— ¿Crees que algún día encontrarán una cura?— preguntó de pronto, aún sin mirarlo. No era que de pronto sintiera afinidad con Remus Lupin, pero toda aquella historia era demasiado triste como para que le fuera indiferente.

El de cabellos castaños suspiró, recargando un brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada para luego apoyar la cabeza sobre él.

— No lo sé… nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta; pero, mientras tanto, mis amigos y Dumbledore me ayudan a hacer más llevadera mi situación—. Su mirada se entristeció de pronto, provocando cierta aprehensión en su compañera. Él no le agradaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba; además, ella no era un monstruo insensible.

— Al menos, de seguro respondiste bien la pregunta 10 del M.H.B de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras…— comentó, volteando hacia él con una sonrisa, intentando, extrañamente, reconfortarlo de alguna manera.

Remus dejó escapar otra suave risilla de sus labios.

— Ésa me encantó.

— Como a mí la pregunta 8 de Astronomía: _Nombre de las constelaciones de Ptolomeo y sus principales estrellas, _como si no me fuera imposible recordarlas cuando todos los miembros de mi familia se llaman como una u otra…— soltó una musical risita que fue acompañada por el chico.

— Sí… supongo que también fue fácil para Sirius, entonces.

Narcissa cambió de gesto de diversión por uno de seriedad, recordando repentinamente a su primo, e inevitablemente recordó también a su hermana, atacándolo aquel día en Hogsmeade…

— Oye, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! No es nada… pero, creo que debería irme.

— Oh, es cierto… si Rosier llegara a encontrarte conmigo se pondría furioso…

— jaja, pues eso sería cosa suya. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ya no le incumbe—. Remus se mostró ligeramente sorprendido por lo que ella acababa de decir, pero no hizo ningún comentario— además, si me vieran contigo nadie pensaría que estamos juntos o algo así, eso sería ridículo…— comentó como si nada. Remus bajó la mirada.

— Es verdad… ¿Quién podría creer que "la princesa de Slytherin" andaría con el andrajoso del castillo…?— soltó con cierta amargura, haciéndola darse cuenta rápidamente de su error.

— ¡Oh, no! No era eso lo que quise decir, yo…

— No te preocupes…sé que es la verdad. Tú eres la más linda del curso, la que les gusta a todos; en cambio yo… si no fuera por mis amigos, nadie notaria que estoy allí; sin mencionar a las chicas.

— ¡Oye, eso no es cierto! Eres un chico muy listo, algo desalineado, sí, ¡pero eres uno de los más listos de la clase!— comentó con más soltura— y eso lo lograste sin ayuda de tus amigotes, mucho menos de Sirius…— dejó escapar un bufido— vaya idiota te conseguiste como amigo…— Remus la observó inquisidoramente, analizando cada una de sus palabras, meticulosamente.

—Es curioso…— dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Narcissa frunció levemente el ceño, sin entender muy bien a lo que el muchacho de Gryffindor se refería.

Remus sonrió enseñando todos los dientes.

—No es nada— aseguró, sin borrar su sonrisa, provocando que ella arrugara aún más el entrecejo.

— ¡Oye! Algo estás pensando, ¡así que no me digas que no es nada!

—Bueno…es que… cuando hablaste así de Sirius…— rió suavemente— me recordaste mucho él hablando de ti…— confesó.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el comentario, ¿ella, recordarle a su infame primo? Eso ciertamente la desconcertaba, pero, por alguna razón, no la hacía enfadar.

—Bien…—musitó tras unos momentos de reflexión— oficialmente estás loco, Lupin.

Él rió por lo bajo.

—En realidad…ambos son muy parecidos…aunque en distintas direcciones, ambos lucha denodadamente por lo creen correcto— explicó, en tono serio— y creo, o al menos supongo, que esa coherencia en el fondo (bueno, muy, muy en el fondo), les debe de procurar una mutua admiración…

La jovencita pareció analizar sus palabras, frunciendo los labios en un gesto pensativo.

¿Acaso… sería verdad que ella sentía algún tipo de admiración hacia Sirius, u otra clase de sentimiento que no fuera odio?

Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de esos extraños pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión de no volver a incursionar en el asunto, _jamás._

— ¡Bah! Eso no es verdad… créeme, yo puedo sentir muchas cosas por ese idiota, pero **jamás **admiración…— el castaño la observó con intriga, haciéndola ruborizarse ligeramente— es decir…odio, sólo puedo sentir odio, rabia, y esas cosas por él…— aclaró, atropelladamente.

Remus suspiró y se encogió de hombros, dando por terminado el tema.

.

.

Suspiró con aburrimiento, desperezándose sobre el mullido sillón de la sala común, emitió un exagerado gemido para llamar la atención de los alumnos que aún no habían ido a la cama.

—Estoy aburrido— sentenció de pronto, ahogando un profundo bostezo; pero fue ignorado por sus compañeros, quienes leían en el más absoluto de los silencios, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo con molestia— oye James, Evans ya se fue a dormir, así que puedes dejar de fingir que eres inteligente…— comentó con sarcasmo; James Potter alzó la mirada desde detrás de su libro, lanzándole una pluma sobre la cabeza a su indiscreto amigo.

— ¿A quién le interesa esa tonta Evans?— masculló lo suficientemente alto como para que las chicas que estaban sentadas a su derecha lo oyeran— yo sólo estudio para los exámenes…

El moreno rodó los ojos con impaciencia, estirando sus piernas sobre el asiento.

—Ajá. Lo que digas…

— ¿No vas a estudiar, Sirius?— inquirió el menudo muchachito junto a James, despegando los ojos de su libro también.

—No. Ya me sé el libro de memoria— sentenció arrogantemente.

— ¡Sí, cómo no! Miren al niño prodigio— ironizó el otro moreno mientras sacaba una pluma de su mochila para garabatear algunas anotaciones sobre un trozo de pergamino.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, haciéndole una seña obscena con el dedo mayor, provocando que su mejor amigo sonriera de lado.

Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos en los que todos guardaron silencio, hasta que fue roto por otro suspiro del joven Black.

— ¡Maldición! Y aún faltan unos días para que haya luna llena…— rezongó, haciendo un mohín, recordando algo de pronto— oigan, ¿y Lunático?

—Se fue a hacer su ronda— informó un desprevenido Colagusano, sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

Al oírlo, Sirius arqueó las cejas.

—Eso ya lo sé, genio. Pero, Evans también es prefecta, y salió al mismo tiempo que él…sin embargo, ella ya se fue a la cama hace horas. ¿No les resulta extraño que Lunático no haya regresado aún?

Sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¡Argh!— gruñó, jalándose con suavidad de los cabellos— ¡Colagusano! Dame el mapa.

— ¿Qué?— el joven se sobresaltó, dejando de lado su lectura un instante— pero, ¿para qué lo quieres?

— ¡Para doblarlo y guardarlo!— ironizó— ¡¿para qué puedo quererlo, idiota?!— se exasperó, sobresaltando todavía más su interlocutor.

— Pe-Pero…no está listo aún…debemos darle los toques finales antes de…

— Ya dale el mapa, Pete. O no se irá jamás— aconsejó James, acomodándose las gafas antes de bostezar.

— Cornamenta tiene razón— secundó su compañero— además, el mapa ya está listo para usarse dentro del castillo.

El chico se encogió de hombros, procediendo a sacar un enrollado pergamino de su mochila para pasárselo a un impaciente Sirius Black.

— Debes tener cuidado y prestar atención… los datos aún no están del todo completos, y…

— Lo tendré— aseguró, sin oírlo realmente, arrebatándole el mapa de sus manos de un tirón.

—Necesitaré la capa— le comentó a James, quien lo observó una vez más, por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es toda tuya… por cinco Galeones.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es lo justo. Me lo debes después de lo de la última vez…— él frunció el ceño con impaciencia, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Ya te dije que no sé cómo demonios llegaron esos malditos gnomos ahí!— se excusó— y el que fueran gnomos carnívoros fue realmente una sorpresa…

— Pues como sea. Aún tengo marcas de pequeñas mordidas alrededor de la cabeza. Así que paga o sal bajo tu propio riesgo, Canuto.

El moreno abrió la boca con horror; totalmente escandalizado, como si su amigo hubiera dicho algo sumamente indebido; pero, al ser ignorado por el menor de los Potter, refunfuñando, procedió a buscar dinero en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla negros, sacando varias monedas doradas, otras de plata, y un tanto de pelusa.

—Sólo tengo cuatro Galeones, doce Sickles de plata, y un puñado de polvo de influenza temporal…— informó con el ceño fruncido, tras haber revisado el otro bolsillo.

James pareció meditar unos momentos.

—Con eso será suficiente— resolvió al fin, sacando el dinero de las manos de su compañero al instante, para después sacar la capa de invisibilidad del interior de su mochila— fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…

—Tsk. Cierra la boca.

Le quitó la capa, y sin decir más, procedió a salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, colocándose la capa encima al instante para evitar ser descubierto.

Tras salir de la sala común de Gryffindor, caminó por el pasillo. Una vez de que se aseguró que no había nadie cerca se detuvo bajo la luz de una antorcha. Desenrolló el Mapa del Merodeador, y golpeándolo suavemente con su varita, dijo en voz baja:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas…— al instante, el mapa se reveló ante sus ojos, haciéndolo sonreír con autosuficiencia— bien, belleza… dime en donde está mi querido amigos Remus Lupin…— sus ojos se enfocaron en un pequeño punto, que llevaba consigo el nombre de "Remus Lupin", el cual indicaba el salón de Astronomía— con que ahí estás…— susurró; después de eso, sus incrédulos ojos notaron el punto junto al de Remus, el cual llevaba el nombre de "Narcissa Black" encima.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo con autentica incredulidad.

¿Narcissa y Lunático, juntos? Ciertamente eso no podía ser. Ese estúpido mapa debía tener una falla.

— ¡Méndiga porquería!— rezongó, sacudiendo el mapa con violencia—. ¡Eres un estúpido, Colagusano!— bufó con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recargándose sobre la pared de piedra. Dejando pasar unos pocos minutos volvió a darle un vistazo al mapa, notando que los dos puntos, el de Remus y Narcissa, seguían juntos.

Entornó la mirada con curiosidad.

No le caía en gracia tener que ver a la loca de su prima de nuevo; mucho menos después de aquella escenita en la Casa de los Gritos (cosa que aún no había aclarado con ella). Pero, si había un error en el mapa, como uno de los creadores, era su deber, no, su obligación descubrir que era lo que andaba mal con él…

Ajustó la capa sobre su cabeza, y con paso firme y decidido se encaminó hacia el aula de Astronomía.

Tal vez se encontraría con Filch en el camino, y así podría divertirse un poco con él…

.

.

—Ya es muy tarde… ahora sí debe irme— informó la joven de cabello rubio, observando hacia las estrellas con añoranza.

—Sí…yo también debería regresar— comentó Remus a su vez despeinándose levemente su abundante cabellera castaña.

Narcissa se puso de pie con lentitud, sacudiéndose la túnica con delicadeza, siendo imitada por su acompañante.

—Fue agradable conversar contigo— admitió con una sonrisa, olvidándose por un momento con quien estaba hablando.

El chico Gryffindor se sonrojó, bajando la mirada con vergüenza.

—Lo…lo mismo digo— sonrió, nervioso— eres muy agradable cuando no abres la boca sólo para insultar…— la chica lo observó con una ceja enarcada, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en él— ¡quise decir que siempre eres agradable!— se apresuró a contestar— es decir, no eres agradable con otros, y casi siempre tienes el ceño fruncido y una expresión de que hueles algo extremadamente asqueroso permanente, pero luces muy bonita cuando no…—se detuvo de pronto, totalmente rojo— ¡no quise decir eso! A lo que me refiero es a que… ¡Ah!— suspiró, con la respiración entrecortada, provocando que la chica Slytherin sonriera.

—Descuida. Ya te entendí.

— ¿Sí?— suspiró con alivio, intentando deshacerse del sonrojo y calmar su agitada respiración— Entonces…creo que mejor me voy, antes de que siga diciendo más y más estupideces…—ella rió por lo bajo— ¡en serio! Me es difícil controlarlo si tú estás cerca…— se detuvo nuevamente, cayendo en cuenta de su error— oh…jeje. Ignora eso último, por favor.

—No oí nada.

Él sonrió débilmente, despidiéndose con un gesto para voltear y caminar hacia la salida primero, pero, antes de alejarse, fue detenido una vez más.

—Oye…— Narcissa lo había sujetado por la manga de su túnica, obligándolo a voltear hacia ella, algo confundido; sin embargo, ella no le dio tiempo a replicar, ya que rápidamente juntó sus labios con los suyos en un cálido beso.

Remus abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa. Ella lo sostenía de la túnica con ambas manos, mientras él no sabía qué hacer con las suyas. Fueron sólo unos segundos lo que sus labios estuvieron unidos en aquel casto beso, pero sólo eso fue suficiente para que la razón de Remus volara lejos, y una oleada de regocijo lo invadiera por completo.

—Gracias… por todo— susurró ella, tras haberse separado de él, manteniendo sus manos sujetas a la túnica, y uniendo sus frentes— no tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayudaste ésta noche, Remus Lupin…— lentamente lo fue soltando, hasta que se separó de él por completo, dejándolo totalmente azorado, sorprendido y sonrojado hasta la punta de los pies. Ninguna chica lo había besado antes, pero ese, sin dudas, sería el beso que recordaría por toda la eternidad.

Narcissa le sonrió por última vez, despidiéndose de él con una mano. Remus imitó el ademán, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sin poder salir de su asombro aún, pero, a sabiendas de que esa sería la primera y última vez que aquello sucedería.

Oyó los pasos de Narcissa resonando en la escalinata de piedra, hasta que ella se alejó por completo.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que su corazón volvió a latir con normalidad, y el calor desapareció de sus mejillas.

Estando completamente a solas se permitió sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pensativo, posó un dedo sobre el lugar que había tocado los labios de la Slytherin, y sin borrar su sonrisa, comenzó a caminar por el mismo lugar por el que Narcissa se había perdido minutos atrás.

.

.

Bajó la escalinata tan pronto como pudo, pero procurando no hacer mayor ruido.

Sus mejillas ardían, su corazón latía desbocadamente y su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina.

No podía ser cierto… no pudo haber visto bien…

¡Remus, **su amigo **Remus no pudo haber besado a Narcissa! ¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE!

Una sensación de rabia comenzó a invadirlo desde el interior, y de pronto, veía muy lejano el recuerdo de su amistad con el chico lobo.

Se sentía herido, traicionado. Y lo peor era que no por su amigo, sino por ella, por Narcissa. Por alguna maldita razón sentía que ella le debía fidelidad, que él **no quería **que besara a otros hombres.

Se jaló de los cabellos en un gesto histérico, oyendo unos ligeros pasos acercándose.

Acomodó la capa una vez más sobre su cabeza, y su apiló junto a la pared, notando como una sonriente Narcissa pasaba por su lado, sin notar su presencia, y caminaba alegremente, perdiéndose por uno de los corredores.

Él sólo la observó irse, conteniendo sus deseos de detenerla y exigirle una explicación. Si hacia eso, de seguro Narcissa se reiría en su cara, y ya no quería agregarle otra cuota de humillación a su vida. Su prima lo había hecho por él aquel día en Hogsmeade.

Se perdió en sus propios pensamientos unos minutos, hasta que volvió a oír pasos acercándose.

No tardó demasiado hasta que vio a Remus asomándose por el mismo lugar por donde su prima se había ido. Y Sirius sólo lo observó, como un león contempla a su presa; y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía aprisionado en cuerpo de Remus contra la pared, y la punta de su varita se hundía en la pálida mejilla de su amigo.

.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar tras haber golpeado abruptamente la espalda contra la pared, pudo notar la mano que lo sostenía por el cuello flotando en la nada y, sin perder tiempo, se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad que cubría el resto del cuerpo de su atacante, abriendo los ojos como platos al hacerlo.

— ¡SIRIUS!— exclamó, no sin algo de dificultad, sosteniendo la poderosa mano de su amigo con las suyas mientras la capa se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

— ¡Eres un asqueroso traidor!— le espetó el otro, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, golpeándolo con brusquedad contra la pared una vez más.

—Sirius…suéltame— logró articular, con voz ahogada, intentando zafarse del agarre de su amigo, que parecía haber multiplicado su fuerza por cien.

— ¡Eres un…! ¡Eres un…!— apretaba los dientes con rabia, presionando aún más la punta de su varita mágica sobre la piel de Remus, comenzando a causarle daño en verdad.

—Sirius…no puedo…res-pi-rar…— intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, pero algo en la oscura mirada de su amigo le dijo que eso no sería posible, por lo que, reuniendo toda la fuerza que pudo tomó su varita y apuntó al estomago del otro león.

— _¡DE…! ¡DEPULSO!_

Sirius voló por los aires, viéndose obligado a soltar el cuello de Remus, golpeándose, también, con violencia la espalda contra la pared de enfrente.

El castaño cayó al suelo tosiendo mientras se sujetaba la garganta e intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Frente a él, el heredero Black comenzaba a reponerse, intentando alcanzar la varita que había caído unos centímetros a su derecha para apuntar hacia una antorcha.

— _¡Oppugno!— _la antorcha se desprendió de la pared, dirigiéndose a atacar a Remus, quien desvió el ataque con un ligero además, acercándose, con su varita en alto, a Sirius, quien volvió a intentar arremeter contra él:

— _¡FURUN…!_

— _¡Expelliarmus! _

Remus desarmó a su compañero. Sin darle tiempo a recobrarse, con un nuevo movimiento de varita elevó a Sirius varios metros sobre el suelo cabeza abajo (tal y como James había hecho con Snape esa tarde), como si algo invisible lo sujetara por el talón, mientras él capturaba su varita mágica para evitar que volviera a atacarlo.

— ¡BÁJAME, MALDITO HIJO DE…!

—No voy a bajarte hasta que te calmes— le informó, serenamente, mientras se acomodaba la arrugada túnica con una mano, y con la otra seguía apuntando a su atacante— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE PASA, SIRIUS?! ¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!

El muchacho entornó la mirada, cruzándose de brazos en el aire, volteando el rostro con indignación e intentando calmar la rabia acumulada en su interior.

—Ya me calmé— aseguró, indiferente— bájame.

—Sí, claro. Y entonces volverás a atacarme, ¿no? Tsk. No voy a bajarte de ahí hasta que te calmes en verdad y me digas ¡por qué demonios intentaste matarme!

Al oír la última palabra abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No iba a matarte…— aseguró inocentemente, manteniéndose de cabeza, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido— sólo quería golpearte un poco…

Su compañero soltó una carcajada, con sorna, manteniendo a su amigo en el aire aún.

—No sabes cómo me consuela eso…— le espetó con ironía, guardándose la varita de Sirius en el bolsillo interno de su túnica— ¿Sí sabes que atacar así a un prefecto es una falta que puede costarte la expulsión, verdad?

Sirius frunció todavía más el entrecejo.

— ¡Bah! No me acusarás— aseguró, arrogantemente.

— ¿Eso crees? ¡Pues dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!

—Fácil: Somos amigos.

—…— guardó silencio un momento, molesto ante la descarada confianza de su compañero, y sin bajar su varita— ¡No debiste atacarme!— protestó.

Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡No debiste meterte con mi prima!

— ¿Q-Qué?

Eso lo dijo sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose al instante.

Remus abrió los ojos con auténtica sorpresa, bajando la mirada unos minutos, perdiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones.

El moreno rodó los ojos, sin dejar de arrugar la frente.

—Quiero decir, yo no…

— ¿Acaso... estabas espiándome? ¿Por eso me atacaste? ¿Sólo por qué besé a Narcissa?

— ¿Eh?— cambió de actitud al instante, sonrojándose suavemente— Eso no es…no es verdad que estaba espiándote— bufó, volteando, una vez más, el rostro con indignación.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado de sus labios, resoplando un mechón de cabello que caía por el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Entonces…?— demandó saber, con suavidad.

Sirius arqueó las cejas con fastidio.

— ¿Nunca oíste que las primas de los amigos tienen bigote?— le espetó, con ironía.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡El dicho decía "las hermanas de los amigos", bruto!— señaló, comenzando a fastidiarse también— además, ¡Tu prima ni siquiera te agrada!

El moreno abrió los labios para protestar, pero no dijo nada.

El muchacho prefecto de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, frunciendo los labios en gesto pensativo, alzando la mirada hacia Sirius.

—Sirius…— pronunció con voz curiosa, entornando la vista— ¿acaso, te gusta Narcissa?

El heredero Black abrió los ojos y la boca por el impacto de aquella pregunta, balbuceando cosas que ni él mismo entendía; entretanto, su amigo seguía observándolo con atención.

— ¡Te-Te volviste loco, Lupin!— exclamó, totalmente rojo de vergüenza, moviendo frenéticamente los brazos y las piernas en el aire— ¡Claro que no me gusta esa tonta presumida!— sentenció al fin, cruzándose de brazos otra vez, y volteando el rostro, indignado.

El jovencito de cabello castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin mostrarse dispuesto a seguir ahondando en el asunto. Sin decir nada más, movió su varita en el aire, y al instante, el cuerpo de Sirius cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, con un quejido de él.

— ¡AUCH!— se sentó sobre la fría piedra, sobándose con suavidad el lugar en el que se había golpeado en la cabeza— ¡Eres un idiota, Lunático!

Remus no respondió. Sacó la varita de Sirius de su túnica y la arrojó a sus pies.

— ¿Sabes algo?— dijo para llamar su atención, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo— No tendría nada de malo que ella te gustase… es muy linda y agradable— le extendió una mano, pero su compañero la alejó de si, sin dejar de frotarse la cabeza. El prefecto frunció los labios con molestia, pero de nuevo no dijo nada.

—Ya deja de decir idioteces, Remus. No me obligues a hechizarte— amenazó, dirigiéndole una severa mirada que no hizo mella en su amigo.

—Como quieras— replicó el otro, volteando para comenzar a alejarse de él, con la varita siempre en mano, dejando a un pensativo Sirius a solas.

¿Qué a él le gustaba la estirada de su prima? ¡Jah! Sí, como no…

La había besado, claro. Pero un simple beso no significaba nada… además, por lo que acababa de ver, su prima iba por la vida repartiendo besos a todo el mundo, así que para ella tampoco debería de significar nada importante.

Bufó con molestia mientras se ponía de pie, acomodando sus ropas y su rizado cabello negro.

Se olvidaría de todo ese asunto, al igual que el extraño comportamiento de la loca de Narcissa. Además, no debía importarle lo que ella hiciera con su vida, ¿verdad?

Bostezó mientras buscaba la capa de James en el suelo.

Debía dejar de darle tanta importancia a su prima en su vida, así no generaría malos entendidos como el ocurrido con Remus.

Después de todo, ella no le interesaba, ni lo haría en un millón de años, estaba seguro de eso. En absoluto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

**¡Bien! Después de miles de años, la continuación! jaja**

**Me enorgullece decirles que ya vamos por la mitad de la historia :) quizás un poco más adelantados.**

**Gracias mil a todos quienes leen, en especial, a quienes dejas sus comentarios...**

**Sé que esta pareja no es para nada popular, pero intento cambiar eso :)**

**Como siempre, un afectuoso y especial saludo a mi querida alissa, ya que si no fuera por ella, probablemente hubiera dejada de lado este fic hace rato, y es por ella que me doy aliento para seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja tan maravillosa.**

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a ti, mi más fiel lectora ;)**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima mon amis!**

**H.S.**


End file.
